Un Corazón para dar
by Mia T
Summary: !Final¡. SS y TE. Ellos están por descubrir que a veces a pesar de lógica, o del camino que se haya trazado, es imposible luchar contra el amor, y es que, ellas tienen un corazón para dar, pero, ¿lo aceptaran ellos? Y ¿están dispuestos a brindar el suyo?
1. Chapter 1

Un corazón para dar

Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Capitulo I**

"**Encuentro: Ambarino y Esmeralda; Zafiro y Amatista"**

**SS**

La atmósfera se encontraba llena de las melodías del dulce vals que tocaban, y también se podía sentir la alegría que parecía regir en ese ambiente de fiesta, suspiro, la verdad aquel ambiente contrastaba grandemente con la realidad, al menos con la suya, se movía con la naturalidad que la costumbre le brindo con el tiempo, habían parejas bailando en el centro del salón, mujeres vestidas con los mas magníficos vestidos, y los hombres no se quedaban atrás con sus distinguidos y elegantes trajes, todos se movían con la gracia que aprendían desde muy pequeños, pues dudaba que alguien que no fuera un noble estuviera presente.

Se despidió del grupo de mujeres con las que había intercambiado unas cuantas palabras, y recorrió el resto del salón con sus ojos, habían grupos aquí y allá, de algunos invitados que disfrutaban de una copa de champagne y quizás si tenían suerte de una buena conversación con su interlocutor.

Suspiro al darse cuenta de que ni aun ese ambiente cargado de aparente felicidad pudiera hacer mas ligera su carga, o al menos, ser capaz de olvidar sus problemas, sabia que esa había sido las intenciones de sus consejeras y amigas al convencerla que asistiera a la fiesta.

_-Es__ nuestro deseo princesa que usted se divierta esta noche-fueron las palabras de Naoko_

_-Lo se-las miro con cariño-pero la condición de mi reino es muy delicada como para descuidar mis labores-._

_-Y no lo hace princesa-esta vez fue Rika la que hablo-Ha estado sometida bajo tanta presión estos últimos días, que creo que la fiesta la ayudara a sonreír nuevamente.-_

_Quiso encontrar un argumento que la respaldara, pero al ver el rostro preocupada de ellas, supo que tenia que hacer esto, no quería ser otra preocupación adicional para nadie, así que decidió asistir._

Miro una puerta que daba a alguno de los balcones, y se encamino hacia ella, con la esperanza de encontrar allí, únicamente la compañía de las estrellas y la luna, el respiro que necesitaba.

Sus cabellos castaños se movieron con el viento, afortunadamente su vestido le proporcionaba abrigo para la fría noche, había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien mas, se dispuso a regresar, para no interrumpir al extraño, pero antes de que llevara a cabo acción, este se dio la vuelta.

**Esmeraldas y ambarinos se encontraron, y ocurrió magia, una del tipo mas especial….**

La oscuridad de la noche le impedía ver mas del dueño de aquella mirada ambarina, pero sabia que aunque no estuviera oscuro no podría saber mucho del extraño, cuya primera mirada había sido capaz de adentrarse en su alma, el antifaz que todos en la fiesta usaban se lo impediría, vio que caminaba hacia ella, y sintió su corazón latir a un ritmo frenético, y había algo mas, un sentimiento, uno que nunca había sentido, pero intenso, uno que no era capaz de describir…

Trataba de que su mente no se viera asaltada por los recuerdos, que mas que eso, eran pesadillas, quería olvidar, que los problemas que amenazaban su paz no existieran, pero debía ser realista, ya no era un niño que se ocultaba tras los sueños, tenia 20 años, ahora era un hombre, y uno que llevaba un gran peso sobre los hombros, escucho unos pasos a su espalda, se dio la vuelta, pero no se encontró preparado ante la visión ante sus ojos, un ángel, una diosa, quizás mas, esa era la mujer frente a el, sintió como si su propia alma y corazón se movieran inquietos, impacientes ante la presencia de ella, el antifaz tapaba parte de su rostro, pero aun así, podía ver sus ojos, sus cabellos castaños, que la luz de su espalda hacían brillar, pareciendo que se tratara de los mas delicados hilos de oro, y un sentimiento, uno que no era capaz de describir, hizo que caminara hacia ella.

El tiempo paso y la distancia que los separaba se convirtió en casi nada, ninguno había dejado de mirar al otro, sabían que había sido imposible, el sonrió y le ofreció la mano con la acostumbrada petición de baile y acompaño sus gesto con las palabras que confirmaban su acción, dulce y fuerte, así era su voz, perfecta, y su sonrisa, era la mas hermosa que ella jamás haya contemplado, una que fue capaz de que su respiración la abandonara unos instantes.

Ella le sonrió, y el supo que la mujer frente así, era como su sonrisa dulce, calidad, hermosa…

**Sus manos se tocaron, y una palabra fue susurrada en el viento, una que nadie escucho, pero fue dicha como un secreto, o mas bien un augurio, una que significaba tanto, destino…**

-No soy muy buena bailando-un ligero sonrojo tiño sus mejillas, ante la confesión, tenia 18 años y no sabia bailar muy bien, era algo que siempre la avergonzaba un poco-Creo que podría pisarlo.-

El le sonrió-Entonces creo que tendré que ser mas cuidadoso-se acerco mas a ella, hasta que se encontró muy cerca de su rostro-Pero no me niegue el placer de su compañía.-

Ella sonrió-Entonces creo que aceptare su invitación.-

El no necesito mas palabras y ambos se dirigieron, hacia donde otras parejas ya bailaban, pero en cuanto el puso su mano en la cintura de ella, y ella puso su mano sobre el hombro de el, y sus cuerpos empezaron a moverse al ritmo que el vals dictaba, todo desapareció, las otras personas, los problemas, las pesadilla, y solo estuvieron de nuevo sus almas y sus corazones…

-¿Quién eres?-las palabras fueron susurradas, salieron de sus labios, aun antes de que se diera cuenta o que las pudiera detener, pues sabia que si el contestaba y le pedía su identidad ella no podría contestar, no al menos con la verdad, y sabia que no quería mentirle, no a el.

El suspiro-Esta noche no importa quien soy-quiso decirle su nombre, no el nombre falso con el que se había presentado ante todos, pero sabia que no debía, era demasiado peligroso, nadie debía saber que el estaba allí, y no quería mentirle, algo le decía que para ella todo debía ser sinceridad, espero que no insistiera-esta noche es especial, soy solo un caballero, uno que ha quedado deslumbrado con su belleza.-

La pieza de vals término cuanto esta última palabra fue dicha, ella quiso decirle que también ella había sido hechizada con su mirada, y su sonrisa la había conquistado.-Yo…

Una explosión, una ensordecedora interrumpió sus palabras, los gritos no tardaron en hacerse escuchar.

Trato de que sus brazos envolvieran el cuerpo de la mujer, tenia que protegerla lo sabia, era un deseo que salía de lo mas profundo de su corazón, pero incluso la mano con que la sujetaba se soltó de la de ella, los invitados salían rápidamente y al parecer sin control, y perdió sus ojos esmeraldas entre la multitud, miro por ultima vez hacia la salida pero no la encontró, deseo que pudiera salir bien y se encontrara a salvo, se giro y miro en la dirección que había sido la explosión, y empezó a caminar hacia allí, tenia un deber que hacer, se aseguro el antifaz mas aun, en este instante mas que nunca no debía ser reconocido por nadie…

Sintió como la mano con la sujetaba se soltó de la de el, no lo pudo evitar, y se sintió asombrada ante la necesidad de estar a su lado, curioso se dijo, necesitaba saber que el estaría bien, era algo que le dictaba su corazón, pero ir en la dirección contraría en la que salían todos le fue imposible, y en contra de sus deseos se vio apartada de la mirada ambarina…

La brisa de la noche golpeo su rostro, pero no por eso dejo de caminar firmemente hacia el lugar en donde podía sentir una presencia mágica, dejo atrás la idea de ocultar su poder dejando que solo una parte se exteriorizara, después de todo no quería revelar su verdadera fuerza, sus labios se movieron imperceptiblemente murmurando unas palabras, y una espada apareció en sus manos, sabia que sus enemigos, quien sea que esta vez fuera, no tardarían en aparecer frente a el, la oportunidad de vencer a un guerrero mágico, seguramente llamaría su atención.

La mayoría de las personas ya habían salido de la fiesta, sus ojos esmeraldas recorrieron la multitud, tratando de encontrar al hombre de cabellos café, pero no tuvo suerte, a pesar de que deseaba dedicar mas tiempo a esta labor, supo que no le seria posible, tenia un deber que cumplir, y siguiendo el rastro de magia que sentía camino en esta dirección, no revelando nada de su poder…

Sus cabellos castaños se movían con mayor intensidad con su carrera, ya que había quedado ya lo suficientemente aislada del resto de la multitud y sabia que no tenia peligro de ser descubierta, ya que muy pocas personas contaban con magia y sabia que nadie de la fiesta poseía magia alguna, y tratándose de la realeza y nobles, estaba segura que esperarían alejados, esperando que la guardia se encargara del problema, pero ella no podía hacer esto, ella era diferente así que se apresuro a detener a quien fuera que amenazaba la paz, ella no había conocido nada mas que la paz al vivir en reino muy lejano junto con su tía, esto por deseo de su padre, había vivido lejos de el, pero también de la guerra que se desarrollaba entre todos los reinos vecinos al reino Cristal, que ahora con la reciente muerte de su padre, y que su madre había muerto cuando aun era una niña, ella decidió regresar y asumir el puesto que le correspondía, y tratar de conceder a estos tres reinos la paz, tenia la fuerza y el deseo de realizar esto, y no se detendría ante nada, deseaba la paz como nunca había deseado nada.

Sonrió al ver que su presunción como siempre había sido correcta, la sombra primero como una niebla comenzó a materializarse frente a el, lo segundos pasaron y ahora levanto sus espada dispuesto a enfrente a la figura de armadura negra, esquivo un ataque con la maestría que los continuos combates le permitieron, sabia como siempre que la magia que utilizara debía ser mínima, no quería que nadie mas que el enemigo frente a el se diera cuenta de sus poderes, después de todo no importaba, porque el guerrero oscuro no sobreviviría, la leyenda del guardián del reino Yanus, contaba que se trataba de un poderoso mago, esquivo el golpe de la espada de su enemigo y con un maestro movimiento desarmo a su enemigo, sonrió, si era un gran mago, pero también era un excelente guerrero, y con esta idea sintió como su espada se hundía en el cuerpo de su enemigo.

Sabia que estaba cerca pudo sentir como la magia oscura desaparecía y entonces pudo sentir esa otra magia, la más pura y calidad que jamás hubiera sentido, camino más rápidamente dispuesta a saber a quien pertenecía esa energía tan especial.

Estaba por guardar su espada, cuando sintió como el filo de un metal, rozaba su brazo, el dolor fue punzante, pero no dejo que este nublara su mente, se alejo antes de que su enemigo tuviera la oportunidad de atacarlo nuevamente y provocarle algo mas que un corte.

Miro al guerrero frente a el, no lo entendía, también era un guerrero oscuro, no eran hombres, no tenia alma, su única labor era pelear, eran fuertes si, pero no tenían control como para ocultar su magia, pero entonces como era posible que estuviera frente a uno, y no pudiera sentir ni la mas mínima cantidad de magia, no lo entendía, siempre habían tenido la ventaja ante el enemigo pues este no podía ocultar su presencia, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que la guerra había sufrido un cambio, y el estaba en desventaja…

Detesto usar ese vestido tan largo que dificultaba un avance mas rápido, pero suspiro al darse cuenta de que en unos cuantos pasos llegaría a su destino, había bajado la guardia después de todo no había peligro ya, no podía sentir nada de magia oscura, levanto la vista y vio a dos figuras, una muy separada de la otra, su asombro fue bastante al reparar en la primera y darse cuenta de que era un guerrero oscuro, no entendía porque no podía sentir su magia, pero todos sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver a la otra, era el, lo sabia y se preocupo al darse cuenta de que estaba herido, pero antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso, el se movió con una velocidad increíble, y acabó con su enemigo, y entonces el giro, y la vio.

Encontró la mirada esmeralda, que lo miraba sorprendida¿Qué hacia ella allí?, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ninguna respuesta, su corazón se paralizo al ver un guerrero oscuro levantar su espada hacia ella, no hubo pensamiento, solo un impulso, uno que sabia era intenso, incontrolable, no permitiría que nada le ocurriera, y olvidando sus restricciones libero una gran cantidad de su poder, y realizo el hechizo, que hizo desaparecer inmediatamente al que amenazaba lo que sabia el debía proteger, a ella, la que en sus sueños seria su ángel…

Se dio cuenta muy tarde de la presencia a su lado, no tenia escapatoria lo sabia, cerro los ojos esperando la inevitable muerte, pero nada ocurrió, sintió una gran cantidad de poder liberarse y supo que estaría a salvo, esa energía parecía adentrarse en su alma y prometerle que ya no había que temer, que el estaba allí para protegerla, la amenaza fue eliminada, y su mirada esmeralda se concentró en la ambarina, que prometía lo mismo seguridad.

-Gracias-murmuro ella.

El sonrió-Debo irme.-

-¿Volveré a verte?-sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, sus palabras mostraron el anhelo de una respuesta afirmativa, y sus ojos brillaron con la ilusión de volver a estar a su lado.

La miro unos instantes, como quería decir que si, pero lo sabia el no podría, el tenia una labor, un deber que debía cumplir, quería creer que tendría la oportunidad de tenerla a su lado al menos una vez mas, pero ya no creía en dulce ilusiones, le dedico una sonrisa, mientras en su interior quedaba tan solo la felicidad de saber que la había conocido, y al menos en sus sueños si estaría al lado de su ángel, su ángel si, desde el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron sabia que ella se había convertido en su ángel, su ángel para siempre, cerro sus ojos y desapareció.

-Espera-su voz sonó, pero sabia que no tendría respuesta, ya no sentía esa calidad presencia que la reconfortaba, y no pudo evitar sentir, aunque no fuera racional o sonara imposible, cuando el se fue de su lado sintió como su corazón se divida nuevamente, nunca había sentido que estaba incompleta, pero cuando encontró su mirada ambarina, supo que a su lado si estaba completa.

Cerró sus ojos, y aspiro, tendría que regresar a su castillo, una fuerte brisa soplo moviendo sus cabellos, y las hojas de los árboles, pero también susurro palabras, palabras que explicaban todo….

**Dos mitades de un todo, nunca completas hasta encontrarse, esmeralda y ambarino…**

_

* * *

_

**TE**

El carruaje avanzaba lentamente por el camino. Había cierto nerviosismo en su persona, pero como siempre lo mantenía bien controlado. Era una persona pasiva, Sakura siempre le decía que querría estar presente, el día en que su genio estallaba, "tienes mucho mas temperamento que yo", le decía normalmente con una sonrisa, "pero tienes mayor control sobre tus emociones, de lo que yo jamás tendré". Había hecho algunas paradas a lo largo de todo el recorrido, después de todo, su reino y el de su prima quedaban algo lejanos, hubiera sido mas fácil si su prima hubiera usado su magia para llevarla consigo, pero dos dificultades se le planteaban: nadie debía saber que su prima, la princesa del reino Cristal, tenia poderes y segundo su prima no sabia que iría.

No quiero que estés en peligro, fue lo que le dijo cuando le pidió que fuera con ella. Ella no acepto esa respuesta¿acaso era egoísta por su parte no seguir los deseos de Sakura?, no lo creía así, seria egoísta si no iba con ella, estaría sola, con la obligación de gobernar un reino. Tenía su misma edad y aunque siempre había sido responsable, sabia que la magnitud de tales cargas, le cobrarían un alto valor emocional a Sakura y ella quería estar allí, cerca, para cuando ella necesitara su apoyo, pudiera brindárselo.

Había una guerra en la tierra de Avalon, pero ¿Cuándo tardaría en llegar hasta su propio reino?, no muy lejos estaba ese día. Ella tan solo iba hacia el conflicto antes de que este llegara hacia ella. Miro sus manos, con algo de pesar, no tenia grandes poderes como Sakura, tan solo tenia el don de la curación, nadie mas sabia de esta habilidad tan solo Sakura.

Eran las guardianas de sus secretos, nunca lo revelaron a nadie, ni siquiera a su familia. La nobleza no tenia poderes, eran demasiado raros lo magos aun en este mundo de magia, generalmente era algo que se transmitía de generación en generación. Entonces ¿Cómo era posible que dos princesas tuvieran tales poderes, cuando nadie se los heredo?, creo que es el destino le había dicho una vez Sakura, y ella…ella también lo creía

El aire se hizo más espeso de pronto y su cuerpo se volvió más frio, las fuerzas parecían abandonar su cuerpo. Odio. Había odio por todas partes, lo sentía en su piel, en el aroma del aire y en lo frio que se había vuelto todo. El carruaje se paro y lo supo, corría un grave peligro.

Su nuevo poder era una maldición y una bendición. Era empática, única en su clase, la confirmación de que la leyenda de tal poder era cierta, pero aun no podía controlarlo y cuando era odio lo que lo que la rodea sentía, se debilitaba. No quería estar débil, no cuando necesitaría de todas su fuerzas para huir.

Abrió la puerta del carruaje.

-no salga princesa-le dijo James, era indudable el temor que se filtraba en el guardia que le hacia compañía.

No hizo caso de sus palabras¿de que serviría quedarse dentro del carruaje? Miro al cochero, este parecía aterrorizado.

Se apoyo en la puerta, la vista se le empezaba a nublar. No quería desmayarse cuando estaba rodeada de esas horribles criaturas.

Eran más rápidas de lo que creyó. No supo cuando una de esas criaturas se movió e hirió al cochero, este lanzo un grito, y la sangre comenzó a salir de su herida; no fue una herida mortal, pero seguro se desangraría a morir.

Trato de esquivar uno que arremetió contra ella, pero tan solo consiguió caerse, estaba tan débil. La espada se levanto contra ella y si la espada de James no se hubiera metido entre ella y esa otra espada, habría muerto. James cayó herido, era un excelente caballero, pero cuatro contra uno, era algo imposible, más aun con enemigos, como los guerreros oscuros.

Sintió entonces otra magia, no podía precisar los sentimientos de esa otra persona, había tanto odio alrededor que apagaba cualquier otro sentimiento y además estaba muy débil.

Aballasadora era su presencia, se traslucía tanto poder de su persona y su expresión era sin duda la de alguien que se supiera superior y algo le decía que no era arrogancia falsa. El era superior.

Sus ojos eran fríos, dos zafiros que podían estremecer a cualquiera y hacerlo temer. Su boca era firme y algo dentro de si le decía que no había sonreído en mucho tiempo, quizás jamás.

Sus movimientos fueron agiles y la magia que utilizo muy poderosa, ni siquiera tuvo que sacar su espada. Sus vestuario era una rara combinación, no era un mago, no un caballero, pero tampoco un noble y menos un ciudadano común. El esta mucho más arriba que cualquier división, le dijo una parte de su mente.

Se acerco a ella-¿Se encuentra bien?-su voz era suave, quizás para no asustarla mas de lo que ya estaba, pero la amabilidad no se reflejo ni en su rostro, ni en sus ojos, seguían siendo fríos, desprovisto de cualquier emoción.

Tomo aire, antes de responder-Estoy bien-su voz tembló un poco-Gracias.-

Entonces cuando el odio, había desaparecido pudo sentir el dolor de James y el cochero, trato de caminar hacia ellos, pero trastabillo un poco, si el no la hubiera detenido agarrándola por el brazo, habría caído.

Los zafiros encontraron la vista de los dos hombres, tirados en el suelo.-Es demasiado tarde para ellos, están gravemente heridos-

-No, aun hay tiempo-trato de zafarse de su agarre, pero no pudo-Por favor suélteme.-

La sentía débil bajo sus manos, la sentía estremecerse. Era fuerte, la determinación que había en sus ojos le decía que luchaba todo lo que podía. Miro a los dos hombres, pero para ellos, no habría lucha que valiera la pena, estaban demasiado heridos, aun si pudieran encontrar un mago con poderes curativo a tiempo, la magnitud de tales heridas seria difícil de sanar. La soltó.

La vio dirigirse hasta uno de los dos hombres el más grave, el cochero y se arrodillo a su lado. Resultaba muy hermosa, sus ojos amatista revelaban misterios y una bondad y ternura fuera de cualquier lógica, sus cabellos largos caían cuan magnífica cascada azabache sobre su espalda y su piel, parecía de seda. Hermosa, mas aun cuando había tanta guerra y tanta sangre a su alrededor. Se alegro de haber llegado tiempo y haber sido capaz de salvar su vida, a pesar de que no había sido capaz de salvar la vida de esos dos hombres que morirían desangrados. La dejaría estar, hasta que lograra convencerse que no había nada que pudiera hacer y luego la ayudaría llegar a su destino. Sus ropas le indicaban que se trataba de la nobleza.

Estaba pensando de a cual reino se dirigía, cuando sintió la magia y su asombro fue grande cuando vio que provenía de ella. Algunos segundos pasaron antes de que se levantara de nuevo y se dirigía hacia el otro hombre. Se acerco, antes el cochero se desangraba hasta morir y ahora un suave semblante se miraba en su rostro, dormía tranquilamente.

-Te pondrás bien James-la escucho murmurar al otro hombre y de nuevo sintió la magia. Es muy poderosa se dijo, fue capaz de curar las heridas graves del cochero y ahora curaba las del caballero, las cuales no eran menos graves.

Se acerco a ella, mientras lo curaba. Vio como el gesto de dolor del otro hombre desaparecía y adquiría uno de total tranquilidad, hasta que dormía profundamente.

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa-Estarán bien, dormirán por muchas horas, pero estarán bien-y todo gracias a el, se dijo, si el no hubiera llegado ella habría muerto y no habría podido salvar a nadie-Gracias de nuevo, nos ha salvado-

La presencia de los guerreros oscuros la había dejado débil y el usar su magia para curar a dos personas con graves heridas, pareció cobrar lo último de sus fuerzas.

Sus ojos se cerraban a pesar de sus intentos y su cuerpo se hizo pesado, lo ultimo que vislumbro fueron los ojos zafiros, ya no estaban frio, estaban llenos de preocupación y se rindió al cansancio sabiendo que estaría bien, el no permitiría que nada le ocurriese lo sabia desde el fondo de su corazón.

La agarro en sus brazos, mientras caía sin fuerza entre ellos. Su preocupación se borro un poco al ver que respiraba con normalidad, al parecer solo estaba agotada. Había curado a dos personas, cuando una solo, con esa gravedad de heridas podría haber sido difícil, sino imposible para un mago de curación. Era muy poderosa. Sus cabellos cubrieron sus mejillas y sin poder evitarlo, el aparto los cabellos de su rostro, rozando con este gesto su rostro, era hermosa, la mujer mas hermosa que había visto y de algo estaba seguro se dijo, mientras tomándola entre los brazos se puso de pie, el no permitiría que nada le ocurriese.

**Y el destino se selló en este instante, solo l****a calidez puede derretir el hielo…**

* * *

**SS**

El palacio era enorme y la grandiosidad se traslucía en cada instancia de el. Las caras alfombras, el elegante mobiliario, todo indicaba la riqueza de la que potentaba el reino Yanus.

Aunque su exterior aparentaba serenidad y tranquilidad en su interior estaba lejos de sentirlo. Estaba nerviosa, terriblemente nerviosa. Sus consejeros le habían advertido el peligro que entrañaba su deseo de venir hasta este reino de Yanus, claro ellos no sabían que si se presentaba la ocasión ella era mas que capaz de defenderse y si la situación escapaba de su control, podría transportarse a un lugar mas seguro con tan solo desearlo, su magia se había vuelto muy poderosa últimamente.

Por supuesto que el peligro la ponía nerviosa, pero no eran la principal causa, tenia miedo de fallar. Esta era su primera misión oficial como princesa del reino Cristal, y en esta delicada labor no había tiempo para dudas o temores. No sabia que esperar del Rey Li, lo único que podía pedir es que el también buscara lo mismo que ella, Paz, en toda la tierra de Avalon.

Era valiente o también podía considerarla ingenua e idealista. ¿Quién si no se atrevía a venir sin mas que los dos sirvientes, que la esperaban en el carruaje?, nadie mas, no cuando la guerras estallaban en todos los rincones de los tres reinos que formaban la tierra de Avalon. Los recelos dominaban las relaciones entre los reinos, hasta que las relaciones diplomáticas prácticamente desaparecieron. La desconfianza era mucha y sabia que muy pronto ya no solo habría una guerra contra los guerreros oscuros, los reinos estallarían en guerra contra otro, ninguno sabia quien estaba tras los guerreros oscuros¿otro reino?, o quizás ¿fuerzas internas de cada reino que no querían ser gobernados por las monarquías?.

El sirviente había anunciado que el rey la atendería, se puso de pie, por respeto al gobernante del palacio.

Se quedo sin reaccionar, cuando vio de quien se trataba. Recordaba lo perfecto que se sentía, mientras había estado en sus brazos, bailando la suave melodía de un vals. Había llevado un antifaz ese día y sin el, era mas arrolladoramente atractivo y cautivador¿Cómo lo reconocía?, podía resultar increíble la respuesta, pero era la verdad, sus sentidos habían absorbido todo detalle de su persona y reaccionaban ante su presencia con alegría y anhelos. Por sus ojos también le hacia imposible no poder reconocerlo, nunca podría olvidarlos, ambarinos, habían inundo sus noches, colándose en sus sueños y sintiéndolos capaces de atravesar su alma y conocer todos los secretos que albergaban su corazón.

Por un momento, pensó que solo se trataba de una ilusión, no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban; pero podía sentir el suave olor que provenía de ellas, flores y su cuerpo estaba tenso de emoción, una emoción que solo ella podía hacerle experimentar. Su ángel, su hermoso ángel estaba allí, frente a el. Dejo que sus ojos la recorrieran sus hermosos cabellos, su calida sonrisa y sus ojos, esmeraldas, lo más hermosos que había visto. Se decía que los ojos son el espejo del alma, si tal cosa era cierta entonces ella era una mujer muy especial. Su solo recuerdo había conseguido apaciguar sus pesadillas, como nada podía hacerlo, había quitado el dolor que las pesadillas que llenaban sus sueños y atormentaban sus días, habían ocasionado en su alma. En su recuerdo, en la calidez de su sonrisa, y en la ternura de su mirada, su alma atormentaba había encontrado el consuelo que tanto añoraba.

-Eres tu -fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar cuando todo su cuerpo pareció recibir un fuerte impacto al encontrarlo de nuevo, cuando pensó, que el vacío que había quedado después de conocerlo y verlo marchar, no podría llenarse jamás, porque nunca podría encontrarlo y sin embargo allí lo tenia.

Las palabras de ella, lo sorprendieron, pero fue capaz de hacer uso de su control para no reflejar tal sorpresa en su rostro. Ella no podía ser capaz de haberlo reconocido-Princesa, un placer poder contar con su presencia- esas palabras le tranquilizaron, dándole la sensación que el tenia el control, le ofreció una cortes sonrisa. El la había reconocido por supuesto, pero para ella no entrañaba ningún peligro que su identidad fuera revelada, por el contrario para el, que si lo había. Nadie debía conocer que el era el legendario guerrero del reino de Yanus. El le había mostrado sus poderes, si ella se daba cuenta de que el había sido ese hombre de la fiesta, conocería su identidad-Debo añadir también, que me sorprende verla aquí, es usted muy valiente. La situación en la tierra de Avalon es muy tensa, nadie confía en nadie. Usted bien podría haber corrido peligro, al internarse en la casa del enemigo.-Le parecía extraño que su actitud le provocara enojo, es solo que sus palabras tenían sentido, era claro que ella no correría ningún peligro en su reino, pero si pretendía restablecer las relaciones con los otros reinos, si podía correr peligro. Si, estaba furioso porque se ponía en peligro.

Había analizado sus palabras y estas y su actitud de distante cortesía, le decían que el pretendía hacerle creer que no la reconocía. No era tan buena en leer en las expresiones de los demás como su prima Tomoyo, pero casi. Había visto el brillo de reconocimiento brillar en sus ojos, cuando la había visto.-Tiene razón, majestad, pero ahora que lo he conocido no veo que tenga motivo para temer por mi vida-sus sonrisa se amplio y sus ojos se volvieron mas calidos-Después de todo le debo mi vida-

Las palabras de ella lo desconcertaron, y no lograr ocultar su asombro-Yo creo...-

Tomoyo siempre dijo que su naturaleza era impetuosa, llevada siempre por los impulsos y guiada por sus sentimientos y todo era cierto, por esto no pudo evitar interrumpir lo que seria sin duda una mentira-Lo he reconocido, era usted el de esa noche- Era evidente que el no quería que lo reconociera¿entonces porque se negaba a ocultar ese hecho y dejarlo mas tranquilo a el?, la respuesta era sencilla o talvez mas complicada de lo que ella misma entendía, no quería el trato distante y cortes que había pretendido brindarle, dos miembros de la realeza un rey y una princesa. No quería ese trato cuando siendo dos extraños había existido una intimidad desligada del tiempo, una armonía y serenidad con la compañía del otro, quería esto de nuevo y por eso se mantendría firme-Y se que usted también me ha reconocido-

La seguridad que se reflejaba en su rostro y en su voz era innegable. No tendría ningún sentido en negar la verdad, cuando se le miraba tan segura de sus palabras-Veo que no me deja la oportunidad de negar nada-

Sonrió-No la tiene-se acerco mas a el, hasta que pudo colocar una mano sobre su brazo, tal gesto podía ser totalmente incorrecto según las normas, pero con el nada importaba, nada que no fuera lo que su corazón dictase. Una calidez reconfortante los envolvió a ambos, era magia, no del tipo ordinario, sino una mucho mas especial…-Su secreto esta a salvo conmigo, no le diré a nadie que usted es el legendario guerrero de su reino, se lo peligroso que le seria que alguien sepa su identidad-

Podía no confiar en sus palabras. El secreto que pretendía guardad era demasiado importante, su vida y su reino dependía de ello, pero la sinceridad de su voz, de sus ojos le decía que podía confiar en ella, supo que cualquier promesa que ella le hiciese, la cumpliría-Gracias-le dijo

Ella sonrió-Le debo mucho mas, usted me salvo, le debo mi vida y gracias le digo de nuevo-el confiaría en ella, pero talvez había otra forma de hacer que sus lazos se estrecharan mas, ella conocía su mayor secreto, entonces ella le permitiría saber el suyo.

-¿Esta habitación esta protegida contra la magia, no es así?-

Le sorprendió su pregunta, y mas que ella pareciera casi segura de que era así, nadie sabia que había protección contra la magia a menos que poseyera alguna-Si-le contesto, viéndola mas detenidamente no percibía nada de magia proveniente de ella, y solo alguien muy poderoso podría ser capaz de ocultar la magia-¿Cómo lo supo?-

Sonrió-Usted ha confiado en mi para guardar su secreto y me alegra que así lo hiciese- se acerco mas a el hasta que tan solo unos pocos centímetros lo separaban.

Tendría que acostumbrase se dijo Shaoran, era algo fuera de su control el que su corazón, su cuerpo, su misma alma parecía reaccionar ante la cercanía de ella, era una sensación de euforia, calma, tantas y tan variadas emociones pero todas tenían una singularidad le hacían sonreír-Confío en ti- no la conocía, y extraño al mismo tiempo le parecía que la conocía desde siempre-Confío en ti Sakura-

Ella sonrió mas aun al ver que había usado su nombre-¿Es extraño no lo crees?, hace poco que nos conocemos y parece que ya nos conocíamos de antes, en otro tiempo-Lo miro con calidez ella lo creía así, algo que quizás fue escrito por la magia, no había otra forma de describir los lazos que parecían atarla a el-Yo también confío en ti, es por esto que te brindare mi secreto Shaoran-

No tuvo tiempo si quiera de preguntar de que se podía tratar, pues empezó a sentir esa otra magia, crecer poco a poco, era cálida envolvente y muy, muy poderosa.

Una risa alegre escapo de sus labios, cuando lo vio asombrado- Como veras tenemos más cosas en común de lo que crees.-

* * *

**TE**

Allí lejos de la claridad, en una de las esquinas oscuras estaba el. Había pensado que en el momento del ataque le había atribuido más magnificencia de la que en realidad tenia, pero se equivoco, no solo era tan increíble como lo había pensado antes, sino que lo era más. No sabia que pensar de el, su mirada era fija, pero no era esto lo que le provocaba el escalofrío que recorría a lo largo de su columna. No, lo que le provocaba estos sentimientos, era la falta de cualquier rasgo de calidez o cualquier sentimiento que no fuera una frialdad absoluta en esos ojos zafiros, y no solo sus ojos reflejaban lo duro que era el hombre que tenia frente a el, todo sus rostro estaba tallado en la mas absoluta indiferencia.

A pesar de que habían transcurridos algo mas que unos pocos minutos, el no había dicho nada y esto la empezaba a poner nerviosa, y si, un poco exasperada por que ese hombre parecía ignorarla, y talvez podría haberse sentido molesta por lo que parecía ser una terrible descortesía, podría, si no fuera tan claro en su memoria porque estaba allí, con el. Le debía su vida, si no hubiera sido por el, ahora estría muerta.

-Gracias-murmuro-Me ha salvado la vida.-

Se separo de la pared y salió de las sombras en que tan a gusto se sentía, después de todo su alma estaba llena de ellas. Escucho sus suaves palabras, pero no salio ninguna replica de sus labios, tan solo un leve asentimiento de su cabeza, le demostró que la había escuchado. No sabia que pensar de la extraña mujer, sin duda era muy hermosa, tanto que parecía no ser una simple mortal, pero al haberla sostenido junto a el, pudo sentir su calor, su suave aroma a flores, no era una ilusión, pero no por ello menos desconcertante.

-¿Quién eres y hacia donde te dirigías?-su voz sonó fría y firme, tal como era el.

Tomoyo lo miro, su energía comenzaba a regresar a ella, y con ella su poder. La mezcla de sentimientos que había en el, vasto para hacerla sentir mareada de nuevo, había odio, mucho odio, deseo de venganza, mucha soledad, una capaz de llenarla de una terrible congoja, había culpabilidad, y se asombro de la magnitud de esta, y por ultimo lo sintió allí detrás de todo encontró quien era verdaderamente el, habían amabilidad, ternura, y sonrió al parecer aun había esperanza para el magnifico caballero-Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, y me dirigía hacia el reino Cristal.-

-¿Porque?-

-No me ha dicho su nombre.-

Enarco una ceja, con ese comentario le había hecho notar su descortesía, podría haberse negado a responder, pero algo le dijo que si no lo hacia ella no respondería.-Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa-

Lo miro unos instantes antes de responder, ninguno de los sentimientos que provenían de el, se reflejaban ni un poco en sus rostro-Quería ver a mi prima, la princesa Sakura-

-Así que eres de sangre noble-

-Soy princesa del reino Tera, pero no heredera del trono.-

-¿Acaso no sabes de la guerra que azota la tierra de Avalon?-

-Por supuesto que lo se, por eso deseaba ver a mi prima, no tiene a nadie mas y sobre sus hombros recae la obligación de reinar, cuando hay tanta muerte en esta tierra, quería ser su apoyo-

La observo durante unos instantes, pudo observar como sus rasgo mostraban todo el amor que sentía por su prima. Habían sin duda lazos fuertes que unía a las dos mujeres, tanto que la princesa amatista fuera capaz de arriesgar su vida para estar con ella, y saber que pudo haber muerto lo lleno de una furia irracional, que se obligo a mantener contenida-Fue una tontería hacer eso, podrías haber muerto-sus palabras fueron frías y cortantes.

-Lo se podría haber muerto, gracias a ti estoy viva y tienes mi gratitud por siempre, pero no puedo huir de lo que considero necesario, Sakura me necesita y no podía girar la vista y dejar que alguien a quien quiero tanto permanezca en la soledad y con tan dura carga, sin tener a alguien a su lado.-

Había estado tanto tiempo aislado, rodeado de la muerte y la soledad que sus palabras le recordaron que además de odio, habían otros sentimientos, lealtad, amor y todo estaba contenido en la figura de la delicada mujer frente a el, delicada si, pero poderosa por lo que había podido ver hasta el momento.

-¿Mi caballero y el cochero están bien?-

Sus palabras lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones-Si, ambos están dormidos me encargue de que descansaran en algunas de las habitaciones-

-Gracias, no despertaran quizás hasta mañana, sus heridas fueron graves.-

-Lo fueron-la estudio unos instantes, incrédulo, porque hasta el momento todo lo que había visto en esta mujer era increíble, estaba llena de bondad, era una princesa, sin embargo se preocupaba de sus sirvientes como si fueran sus iguales.-por la magnitud de sus heridas pensé que morirían, pero tu los curasteis, sin embargo eso dreno todos tus fuerzas y sin embargo no dudaste, ni un segundo al ayudarlos.-

-¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho?-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Eriol sonrió, ante la replica de ella, los sentimientos de Tomoyo eran tan puros que para ella, no importaba su persona, si con ello podría ayudar a otra persona.

-Podría haber hecho una mejor labor y haberlos curado totalmente, y haberles regresado su energía, pero mi fuerza no podía para más, mis propias energías se veían consumida por el odio de los guerreros oscuros.-

-¿A que te refieres?-fue incapaz de contener su curiosidad, ante lo que considero tan enigmático comentario.

-Soy empática-

Se sorprendió y supo que no fue capaz de ocultar su reacción, y eso hizo que se enfureciera un poco, el implacable control que tenia sobre sus emociones, parecía tambalearse con la presencia de Tomoyo-No existe tal poder, la empatía es solo una leyenda.-

Tomoyo sonrió-Yo también lo creía, hasta que tuve este nuevo poder, antes tan solo podría curar soy muy buena en ello, por eso y dado que nunca se ha tenido referencia de la empatía, me costo aceptar que estaba adquiriendo este nuevo poder, es reciente por ello no he podido aprender a manejarlo al menos totalmente, aun soy incapaz de bloquearme hacia lo que siente otra persona o criatura como es el caso de los guerreros oscuros, están hecho de puro odio, y no hay sentimiento mas acuciante que ese, cuando estoy cerca de alguien que solo siente odio, mis energías se agotan y siento que me falta el aire-

-Me cuesta creer lo que dices-

-Lo se, podría convencerte si te digo lo que hay en ti.-

-Descansa-Eriol camino hacia la puerta, era obvio que ella estaba agotada la empatía no existía, era solo una leyenda.

-Espera no puedes seguir llenando tu corazón de mas odio-sus palabras lo detuvieron.-y aunque no se volvió a verla, Tomoyo siguió.- se que eres un hombre justo y bueno, así que creo que la culpa que cargas sobre tus hombros es injusta.-

Eriol se giro hacia ella-¿Cómo es posible?-

Tomoyo se puso de pie, todavía se encontraba algo débil, pero sabia que tenia que ir con el-Lo siento aquí-sus manos se posaron sobre su corazón- así es como funciona mi poder.

-Yo..-

-Lamento haberte traído los recuerdo que te ocasionan este sufrimiento, hay tanto dolor y soledad en ti -continuo Tomoyo, mientras se acercaba.-Déjame ayudarte-puso las manos sobre el-al menos quiero darte un poco de paz.-

No movió ni un solo músculo, cuando la calidez de su piel le toco. Su corazón se sentía pesado como siempre cuando recordaba el pasado, pero entonces la sintió a ella adentro de si mismo brindándole su ternura, dándole consuelo y aliviando su carga.-¿Qué has hecho?-

-Te he quitado un poco de soledad y de la culpabilidad que agobian tu corazón, quisiera poder borrarlas totalmente, pero mi poder tiene limites, uno de ellos es el odio, no puedo hacer nada por quitarlo, el amor y el odio, son los sentimientos mas fuertes, y su fortaleza no tiene limite, así que esto depende de ti, debes dejarlo ir.-

Tomo la mano que estaba sobre su mejilla y la tomo entre las suyas-El odio es lo único que me permite seguir adelante y porque tu me lo pidas no podría dejar de odiar-tras esas frías palabras, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta. Se detuvo pero no la volvió a ver cuando hablo-Mañana cuando tu guardaespaldas y el cochero despierten, te escoltare hasta el reino de tu prima-salió de la habitación sin pronunciar otra palabra.

Tomoyo lo miro marcharse, su mirada se torno triste pensando en lo terrible que pudo haberle ocurrido para lo que ante fuese un corazón lleno de amor, se llenara de tanto odio.

Camino hacia la cama y se acostó. Había algo que no le había dicho a Eriol de su poder, era cierto que podía aligerar los sentimientos de otros si así lo quería, pero no lo hacia con frecuencia, de hecho, era la segunda vez que lo hacia, porque había una condición, ella debía cargar por un tiempo los sentimientos que quitaba de otros, y por esto no pudo evitar que las lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, la soledad y la culpa, pesaron en su corazón, con un terrible dolor, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho lo haría mil y una vez si así podía ayudarlo a el.

El cansancio la venció y cerró sus ojos. Un poco de brisa movió sus cabellos y susurro unas palabras en su oído: **La venganza envenena el alma, solo amatista podría salvar el alma de zafiro…**

Continuara….

Algunos términos para el mejor entendimiento de la trama.

Mago sanador: Es aquel con poderes que les permite curar heridas en otros. La gravedad de las heridas que puedan sanar dependerá del poder del mago, es un tipo de magia que absorbe bastante energía de quien la practica, por lo que no es posible que un mago sanador cure consecutivamente sin perder sus energías.

Mago creacionista: son capaces de crear energía con su magia. Esta energía puede ser ataque si se concentra gran cantidad, o pueden crear escudos si esta energía se extiende en el espacio.

Mago del movimiento: el tipo mas común de magos, son aquellos que pueden mover cualquier cosa con su magia.

Mago del espacio: Magos capaces de doblar el espacio y concentrándose son capaces de aparecer en cualquier lugar en pocos segundos a pesar de la distancia

Mago de los elementos: La naturaleza brindo dones a estos pocos magos, capaces de controlar las nubes, la lluvia, el viento y los poderosos rayos.

Empaticos: La leyenda afirma que antes en el tiempo de armonía estos magos, eran parte del gran consejo, ya que sabían cuales eran los verdaderos deseos e intensiones de los demás, pues eran capaces de ver lo que en un corazón había.

Guardianes del tiempo: existente al igual que los empáticos en los tiempos de armonía, y también miembros del gran consejo, ya que su magia, les permitía ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro.

La tierra de Avalon esta formada por:

-El reino Cristal (gobernante: Princesa Sakura Kinomoto)

-El reino Yanus (gobernante: Rey Shaoran Li)

-El reino Overlot (gobernante: Rey Darius Taxzu)

Más lejos de la tierra de Avalon se encuentren otros reinos entre ellos

El reino Tena (gobernante: Rey Satsuke Daidouji, heredero del trono: Yukito Daidouji)

Escuela de magia clow, colinda con los tres reinos, y estaba considerada la escuela de magia más poderosa de todos los reinos.

Notas de la autora: Aquí con este nuevo fic, el motivo, una promesa que había hecho a una de mis hermanas Ada, ella también ha publicado algunas de sus historia en fanfiction bajo el Penname de AdaZu, en fin este fic es contribución de ambas, y esperamos que lo disfruten, y si es así nos gustaría saberlo a través de un review.


	2. Chapter 2

Un corazón para dar

Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Capitulo I****I**

"Lógica (mente) VS Emociones (corazón)"

Ambarino y Esmeralda; Zafiro y Amatista

S&S

La tarde había transcurrido en medio de todo un frenesís y estaba agotada, pero feliz. Había tenido un entrevista formal, con los consejeros del reino Yanus y su rey, los primeros habían tenido su reticencia en creer en sus palabras, pero ella contaba con el apoyo incondicional de rey y las relaciones diplomáticas se habían establecidos. Los reinos de Yanus y Cristal, eran aliados.

La noche había caído y aunque podría haber hecho el viaje hasta su reino ese día, tenía que admitir que Shaoran tenía razón, era muy peligroso, lo mejor era que esperase hasta el día siguiente.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recordar que ahora era simplemente Sakura y Shaoran para ambos, al menos en privado, a pesar de que ambos deseasen que fuera de otra forma ante los demás, habían muchas normas que lo impedirían.

Miro el resplandor de la luna que se derramaba sobre los arboles y las fuentes, la vista de su balcón era magnifica. La luna brindaba a todo esto un aspecto misterioso y mágico. Vio una sombra en la oscuridad dirigirse a la zona mas lejana del jardín, una sombra para cualquier otra persona, pero no para ella, era extraño y al mismo tiempo maravilloso, poder estar segura que era Shaoran, lo sentía dentro de si misma, era como si un hilo invisible hubiera entrelazado sus corazones, era maravilloso sentirse llena, pero al mismo tiempo sentía tanto miedo, porque la necesidad de estar con el era intensa, agobiante, y no sabia si alguna vez podrían estar juntos.

No pensó cuando sus pies se comenzaron a mover en dirección al jardín, había un extraño peso en su corazón, sentía como si el la necesitara, como si su corazón clamara por el de ella, en un suplica silenciosa y mágica.

Se sentó en su banca de piedra que había en ese rincón del jardín, era su sitio favorito. La fuente dejaba que el agua cayera en el aire, y la luz de la luna parecia hacerla brillar, como si de pequeñas estrellas se tratase. Los sonidos nocturnos de algunos animales eran su único acompañante en la silenciosa noche. El aroma de las flores que habían plantadas cerca del lugar, le brindaban algo de consuelo y un poco de tranquilidad.

A pesar de lo sombrío que eran sus pensamientos hacia un instante, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su mente trajo el recuerdo de su ángel. Ese día había sido el mas feliz que podía recordar en mucho tiempo, poder verla, sentir la calidez que provenía de ella, su dulce aroma que le hacia pensar en dulces sueños, si tan solo tuviera futuro con ella…

El ya familiar dolor se extendió por su pecho, y cerró los ojos. La sangre que salio de su boca formo una mancha brillante en el césped. Su tiempo se acababa y lo sabía, estos incidentes eran mas frecuentes ahora, y el dolor mas intenso, su tiempo estaba por terminar.

El dolor paso y con un movimiento de su magia hizo que la sangre desapareciera del suelo, ahora más que nunca era urgente poder derrotar a los guerreros oscuros y a quien estuviera detrás de esta conspiración, quería dejar paz en la tierra de Avalon antes de que su tiempo se terminara.

Escucho el sonido, pero mas que nada la sintió, ella estaba cerca. Suspiró suavemente comprobando que el dolor se había ido, no quería por nada del mundo que ella se enterase que sus días estaban contados.

-Es un hermoso lugar-su suave voz se mezclo a la perfección en la noche, sus ojos recorriendo la fuente y las flores, sonrió

-Es mi sitio favorito-sus ojos no perdían ninguno de sus movimientos, cada paso que daba ella, la traía mas cerca de el.

-Ahora y mas con esta noche puedo entender porque-las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, no habia ni una sola nube, y la luna parecía mas brillante que otras noches. Se sentó a su lado y siguiendo un impulso de su corazón tomo su mano.- ¿Te preocupa algo?-

Sintió la suavidez de su mano envolviendo la suya, era maravilloso sentirse reconfortado. Desvió la vista de sus ojos, una sonrisa triste se formo en sus labios, si, había algo que mas que preocuparlo lo atormentaba, pero¿como podía decirle que desde que la había visto había soñado en una vida junto a ella, en un futuro con ella?. Su mano libre formo un puño, porque su destino tenia que ser morir tan pronto, nunca antes había sufrido mucho al saber que su vida seria corta, pero al conocer a su ángel se dio cuenta de lo mucho que perdía, del maravilloso regalo que le estaba vedado, una vida con Sakura.

-¿Shaoran?-noto como la tensión invadía su cuerpo y se preocupo aun mas-¿puedo ayudarte?-

Relajo su cuerpo, y se obligo a dejar en un rincón de su mente su futuro y pensar en otro asunto que también le preocupaba.-No vallas al reino de Overlot-

Sintió la intensa mirada de el, su mano apretó la suya-Sabes que tengo que ir-suspiro al saber que aun no había abandonado su idea de evitar que fuera al otro reino, tenia que hacerlo, establecer las relaciones diplomáticas era un paso importante para la paz.

-Es peligroso-su voz sonó sin ninguna inflexión.

Se soltó de su mano ya furiosa porque el no entendía cuan importante era para ella esto-Se que es peligroso.-Se puso de pie-puedo cuidarme sola-no quería discutir mas con el, dio dos pasos hasta que la mano de el encerrando su muñeca le impidió continuar.

Iba a protestar, pero lo que vio en sus ojos la detuvo, nunca lo había visto así, sus ojos eran dos pozos fríos, un escalofrió la recorrió-No quiero que vallas-

-Es mi deber-no trato de soltarse sabia que en ese momento Shaoran tenia un grave conflicto con si mismo.

Sus ojos se volvieron tristes y vacíos, un hueco se formo en el corazón de Sakura al ver lo profundo del peso que había soportado todo este tiempo-No podría soportar que te ocurriera algo Sakura.-Soltó su mano y subió su mano hasta tocar su mejilla-Eres mi ángel Sakura, mi única luz en la oscuridad, que se ha convertido mi vida.-

Su corazon se derritió con sus palabras, su alma misma se estremeció con la intensidad de sus palabras, el significado tan grande que tenia sus palabras.-Shaoran…

-No voy a dar marcha atrás Sakura, me importas y mucho-

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios-A mi también me importas Shaoran, en este punto seria inútil negar que desde el primer momento que nos vimos algo ocurrió entre nosotros-

-Lo se- era tan perfecta, sus ojos esmeradas lo sacudían, llenándolo de felicidad como nada mas podía hacerlo y su sonrisa lo obligaba a dejar de pensar en todo, excepto en ella. –Estuvimos conectados desde ese mismo instante-quería besarla, saber si seria tan maravilloso como imaginaba que podría ser tomar entre sus labios, los de ella, si su sabor seria como ella, mágica, dulce y envolvente, la distancia que lo separaba de ella se hacia cada vez menor…

Su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápidamente, una calidez especial y reconfortante comenzó a colarse en su interior, sus sentidos se estremecieron cuando la distancia que los separaba se hizo aun menor.

Pudo sentir la calidez de su aliento. Unos pocos centímetros y podría besarla, perderse en sus labios y olvidarse de todo, de las guerras, una punzada en su pecho le advirtió también que muy pronto ya no podría estar a su lado, jamás volvería a escuchar su voz, ver su sonrisa y ya no sería posible que se perdiese en sus ojos, porque el ya no estaría aquí, y ese ultimo pensamiento fue que lo detuvo de acortar la distancia y hacer lo que su corazón clamaba, hacer lo que su misma alma agonizaba por hacer, pero supo que si lo hacia seria egoísta, no tenia derecho a hacerle pensar a su ángel, que había algún futuro para ellos, cuando sabia que no podía ser…

El se alejo de ella y sintió la desilusión invadir su ser¿Por qué se había detenido¿habría imaginado, el que pareciera que el iba a besarla?

-Lo siento-

Escucho su disculpa y se dijo que pensaría en esto después pues su misma proximidad parecía haberle quitado un poco de su capacidad de razonamiento, si no es que todo, tal era el efecto que tenia Shaoran sobre ella.-No te preocupes-

Dejos unos segundos, mientras volvía a recuperar su control, y un poco de sus ideas, su mente se había vuelto un tumulto. Lo que casi pudo suceder, lo sacudía de ciertas forma, muy dolorosas de pensar, el porque se había detenido. Había tanto peso en su corazón que se obligo a dejar la situación no olvidada, pero al menos fuera de estos instante, y volver a lo que en un principio discutían. Su determinación de ir a Overlot parecía muy firme, y no parecía ser capaz de convencerla de lo contrario, así que si ella no quería ceder, solo quedaba una solución-Iré contigo.-

-No puedes, se que tienes muchas obligaciones.-

-Las tengo, pero no podría hacer nada, si se que hay alguna posibilidad que estés en peligro.-

-Puedo cuidarme sola, ya te lo he dicho, se usar magia, así que no estoy indefensa.-

Se acerco a ella hasta que coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de ella-Por la pequeña demostración que mi hicisteis antes, se que podrías cuidarte sola, puedes llamarlo como quieras, instinto sobre protector, o ego masculino, pero no quiero pensar en que tu podrías necesitar mi ayuda y que yo no vaya a estar contigo.-

-Pero…

-Además -interrumpió Shaoran- seria provechoso que Yanus estableciera nuevamente relaciones diplomáticas con Overlot.-

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios-no cederás, no es así.-

El también sonrió-Ni un poco.-

-Supongo entonces que partimos mañana.-

T&E

Aunque las horas de la noche no le proporcionaron mayor descanso, que el de apenas un par de horas, sabia que tenia que enfrentar el nuevo día. Estaba sentada en la cama, ya se había ocupado de su aseo personal. Y aunque exteriormente estaba lista para enfrentar a otros, interiormente sabia que no tenia las fuerzas para no dejar que las lagrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

Había sentido durante esta noche un poco del peso que Eriol había tenido que soportar y realmente resultaba increíble que su corazón no hubiera sucumbido ante el dolor y la culpabilidad, pero entonces recordó que también había un gran odio y deseo de venganza en el corazón de Eriol, quizás eran los únicos dos motores que le permitían seguir adelante.

Y las lagrimas que vertía tenían su origen en el dolor que había traspasado a su propio corazón, para aliviar un poco el de el, y también cuando pensaba en que clase de vida era seguir adelante solo por el odio y la venganza.

¿Acaso era cobarde por no salir de la habitación aun?, no lo creía así, pues sabia que si miraban las lagrimas en su rostro despertarían preguntas que no seria capaz de responder sinceramente sin ocasionar problemas, pues aunque no sabia mucho del misterioso caballero, estaba segura que era alguien acostumbrado a resolver sus propios problemas, y el que ella hubiese quitado una parte de sus sentimientos, tenia la sensación de que no le seria muy grato al enterarse, y mucho menos porque al parecer se había llevado con el intercambio, un poco mas que solo sentimientos, sus pocas horas de sueño estuvieron invadidas por imágenes inconexas, pero de algún modo le parecían que eran recuerdos de el, y sintió lastima, porque el solo recuerdo de algunas de esas imágenes la hacia estremecer de dolor…

La habitación estaba decorada de tonos violetas y blanco, era una habitación muy hermosa y altamente femenina se pregunto de quien pertenecería y se sintió algo culpable porque quizás había despojado a alguien de su habitación.

Escucho los suaves toques a su puerta -¿Estas bien Tomoyo?-

Su cuerpo se quedo tenso, al escuchar su voz, y se obligo a que su voz no diera señales de su llanto, camino hasta la puerta, pero no se atrevió a abrirla, ya que si bien podía controlar su voz, las señales de llanto que habían en su rostro, le seria imposibles de ocultar.-Estoy bien Eriol-nunca fue buena con las mentiras, pero si podía pensar rápidamente, así que muy pronto se le ocurrió una excusa para su posible enclaustramiento en su habitación, hasta que partieran el día de mañana, ya que James y el cochero ya habrían repuesto sus energías.-tan solo estoy algo agotada, por eso prefiero quedarme aquí adentro, reponiendo energía para el viaje de mañana-

Escucho su respuesta a través de la puerta, y aunque la razón que le dio era muy plausible, algo le decía que no era la verdad. Sentía en si mismo un peso en su corazón, muy distinto, y a pesar de que durante muchos años había llevado la culpa, el odio en su corazón, cualquiera pensaría que podría no percibirlo, pero esto estaba lejos de la verdad, su tormento era mayor, pues ningún día, ninguna noche, podía apartar esos sentimientos de si mismo, sentimientos que sabia que lo consumían poco a poco, pero ya no lo importaba nada mas, no el futuro, no su vida, se había convertido en una cascara vacía sin mas nada que sentimientos lúgubres, se había convertido en un hombre frio, al menos así lo creyó hasta que la conoció a ella, la dulce princesa amatista. Entonces sentimientos que había pensado que dejo atrás regresaron a el. Debatió consigo mismo cuando su razón le decía que se alejase de la puerta que creyese en sus palabras, sin embargo su corazón que ahora no experimentaba el mismo peso que antes sino un dolor diferente, uno que sentía que no salía de el mismo sino de ella, y por esto su corazón le decía que necesitaba verla y ver que se encontraba bien.

Sabia que ella había usado su magia para ayudarlo, no sabia como, pues nunca se había enterado de que existiese magia como la que utilizaba la princesa amatista. Y murmurando unas palabras, pues su corazón gano la batalla, uso su magia y se encontró adentro de la habitación. Primerio vio la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos y a pesar de que desvió rápidamente la vista, supo ver que había estado llorando y que había sufrimiento en los antes claro ojos amatistas-¿Qué te ocurre?-

Le sorprendió que entrara así a su habitación, y aunque se enojo, concentro su energía mas en tratar de mantener su compostura y no sucumbir al deseo de llorar, que en alimentar sentimientos de furia inútil hacia el-No me ocurre nada.-cerro los ojos se concentro en olvidar los recuerdos y los sentimientos que había absorbido de Eriol, se concentro en si misma, en sus recuerdos para tratar de aligerar los sentimientos que la embargaban. Deseo que el le creyese y la dejara, estaba segura que dentro de un día mas, con mucha meditación, seria capaz de vaciar esos recuerdos que no le pertenecían.

-Te ocurre algo, princesa amatista-toco su hombro.

Tomoyo se sorprendió pues no se percato antes de que estaba tan cerca de el, y sintió que algo fluía de ella hacia el, asustada y confusa se alejo de su contacto y vio que Eriol la miraba sorprendido y luego furioso…

Cuando la toco, sintió la misma sensación que el día anterior, cuando ella lo había tocado, solo que esta vez fue diferente, fue como si el entrara en ella, y navegara en su interior y se sorprendió al saber cual era la razón del aparente sufrimiento de ella, y no pudo evitar enfadarse-¡No tenias derecho!-su voz sonó fría, pero no sus ojos, en ello se reflejaba el enojo que experimentaba-no tenias derecho a hurgar en mis recuerdos y pasarlos a ti, y con ellos el peso que conllevan-

No se sorprendió que el hubiera averiguado que era lo que ocurría pues con el leve contacto de antes, había sentido como le invadía sus pensamiento, nunca le había ocurrido con nadie mas, y viéndolo a los ojos supo que no ocurriría con nadie mas, Eriol era especial-Lo se-una sonrisa triste se formo en su rostro-no fue mi intensión llevarme conmigo parte de tus recuerdos, tan solo pensé aligerar un poco tus sentimientos.-

Se acerco a ella con gesto amenazador, pero Tomoyo no dio un paso atrás, a pesar de su fiera apariencia sabia que el no le haría daño. Una mueca se dibujo en su rostro cuando el tomo con brusquedad su mano, bueno al menos no mucho, se dijo enfrentándose con firmeza a su mirada, y supo que había retomado el control de sus emociones, pues ahora su mirada volvía a ser fría, su voz sonó un poco arrastrada, sin duda fruto del esfuerzo por no gritar- lo hiciste aun sabiendo que esos sentimientos irían hacia si, y te causarían el mismo dolor que a mi-

-¿Qué es lo que te enfada mas, que haya hurgado en tus recuerdo y que ahora sepa lo terrible que te ocurrió y todo el dolor que has tenido que soportar-trato de soltarse de su agarre, pero tras unos infructuosos intentos, supo que seria inútil-o quizá lo que mas te moleste, es que ese dolor, que antes sufrías tu, lo sufro yo-supo que había acertado en lo ultimo cuando sus ojos expresaron un brillo peligroso-tu sentido de culpa es el mas desarrollado que he conocido, pero déjame decirte Eriol Hiraguizawa que yo tomo mis propias decisiones y nadie, escúchame nadie, es responsable de mis decisiones-

Antes la había considerado dulce, amable, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que Tomoyo tenia aun mas maravillosa cualidades, era muy segura, fuerte y sin duda traería muchos dolores de cabeza, pues parecía que la princesa amatista estaba acostumbrada a salirse con la suya.-aun así -soltó su mano y se alejo de ella- no tenias derecho y mi dolor es mío, y solo mío.-

-Veo, que eres testarudo-

El enarco una ceja- Tal vez, pero no tengo el complejo, que al parecer padeces tu, de aliviar a los demás-

Una sonrisa alegre se dibujo en su rostro al escuchar sus palabras- Lo se, creo que algo tienen que ver mis poderes, soy sanadora y puedo curar las heridas físicas, pero también soy empática y puedo sanar las heridas que no se ven, pero que tanto duelen, las interiores y aunque esto ultimo trae para conmigo un alto costo personal, no podía evitar ayudarte.-

-¿Por qué?-

Tomoyo miró sus ojos zafiros, cuanto pesar sintió, el no ver calidez en ellos-Creo que tú sabes porque, lo sientes al igual que yo.-

No podía negarlo, sentía ese lazo invisible que lo ataba a ella, sentimientos nuevos, y su corazón parecía despertar, después de estar años envuelto en una coraza de hielo, pero no podía hacer caso a ello, el solo tenia un objetivo en la vida y sin duda alguien como Tomoyo no tenia cabida en ningún aspecto de su vida.-partiremos en una horas.- y sin ninguna otra palabra salió de la habitación.

S&S

Cada paso, sonaba en la inmensidad del lugar, el eco le regresaba el sonido de sus pasos sobre el suelo. La oscuridad parecía infinita, pero algo le indicaba que debía ir hacia donde la pequeña luz brillaba.

¿Dónde estaba? …., cada paso la acercaba al lugar al que se suponía debía ir¿Por qué?, no se le concedía esta respuesta,

Era un sueño, ahora lo sabía. La magia crepitaba en el aire, y se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño cualquiera.

Hacia algún tiempo había empezado a tener este tipo de sueño, nunca sabia como llegaban a ella, o como incluso llamarlos, solo le quedaba creer que era otro nuevo poder.

Las tres puertas se levantaban contra ella, cuando dio el último paso, hasta el portal del tiempo, las tres ocultaban misterios, pasado, presente y futuro, miro la última puerta, el futuro, había intentado traspasarla con anterioridad, pero el solo contacto con la fría madera, sentía como la energía le era absorbido, solo el pasado y el presente le estaban permitidos.

Miro de nuevo a las dos puertas, el pasado y el presente, cada vez que venia hasta el portal era porque necesitaba saber algo importante, la tristeza la invadió cuando recordó la última vez que había estado aquí, había cruzado la puerta del presente y había visto como su padre era asesinado por un guerrero oscuro. En ese momento sintió tanto rencor porque solo le era permitido ver y no participar, y aunque en cuanto se había despertado, había usado su magia para ir junto a su padre, mato al guerrero oscuro, pero llego demasiado tarde, su padre había muerto, si tan solo hubiera podido ver en la puerta del futuro. Dejo a un lado los dolorosos recuerdo y se concentro en el presente¿Cuál puerta debía cruzar? Obtuvo su respuesta segundos después cuando la puerta del pasado brillo, la toco y la atravesó

_La noche estaba plagada de estrellas, y la __luna daba la luz necesaria para que la noche estuviera brillante._

_Habían dos personas en la glorieta del jardín, la figura mas alta y robusta sin duda era el hombre, y abrazaba a la otra figura, más pequeña y frágil_

_Las risas le llegaron flotando, y ella también sonrío, era evidente que eran felices._

_Sus pasos la llevaron mas cerca de ellos y aunque no pudo ver demasiado si algunos rasgos y le resultaron conocidos. El cabello café del hombre y los ojos ambarinos de la mujer, los rasgos fuertes y firmes del hombre y la cálida sonrisa de la mujer, le indicaron quienes eran, los padres de Shaoran._

_Su__po que ambos habían muertos hacia algunos años, no sabia como pues Shaoran nunca hablaba de ellos¿se pregunto en que momento del pasado estaba?, pues le era imposible determinar cuanto años atrás había ido esta vez._

_Se quedo observándolos sintiendo cierta calidez por haber tenido la oportunidad de saber como era los padres de el._

_Pudo escuchar varios comentarios de ellos, y sonrió cuando escucho como hablaban de hijo Shaoran, cada palabra iba impregnada del amor que profesaban a su hijo._

_Las nubes bloquearon la luz de la luna, y el brillo de las estrellas, el viento empezó a soplar moviendo las hojas de los arboles, escucho el lejano aleteo de pájaros que se alejan y luego contemplo a la pareja, se habían puesto de pie y al parecer se preparaban para regresar al castillo que no se observaba lejos de allí_

_Un grito escapo de su garganta, pero no la escucharon, el pesar y un poco de culpabilidad se instalo en su corazón, al saber que solo era una observadora y no podía intervenir. _

_Las lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos, cuando los guerreros oscuros atacaron a la pareja. El hombre trataba desesperadamente de proteger su esposa, mas cinco contra uno, fue una batalla corta e inútil. La espada atravesó el pecho del hombre, la mujer cayó en sus rodillas a lado del hombre, las lágrimas brillaron en su mejilla y una espada se llevo su vida y cayo al lado de su esposo._

Se despertó con lagrimas en sus ojos, y antes de que supiera donde estaba sintió unos brazos rodeándolos y por acto reflejo quiso alejarse de ellos, pero luego escucho la voz del.

-Soy yo tranquila-la apretó junto a su pecho, permitiendo que ella escuchase el sonido de su corazón-estas segura.-

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al escuchar la ultima frase, no dudaba que estaba segura con el, se aferro a su abrazo tratando de que lo que acababa de ver, las terribles imágenes se fueran de su mente-gracias Shaoran-murmuro separándose de el, para verlo a los ojos.

-Fue una pesadilla-murmuro el, desde su habitación había sentido el dolor de ella, y sin dudarlo acudió a su lado, pues sabía que lo necesitaba.

-No lo fue-dijo Sakura y aunque sabia que explicarle lo que había visto le causaría dolor, también supo que necesitaba decírselo, explicarle su poder y decirle como sus padres habían hablado de el, que cada palabra expreso el amor que sentía por el.-fue…

T&E

El carruaje ya estaba listo, James y el cochero estaban completamente recuperados, ambos habían creído sin duda su versión, Eriol la había salvado y luego un mago sanador fue quien los curo, Eriol no dijo nada al escuchar su mentira y pensó, que tal vez el entendía sus razones de que nadie supiera de su magia, después de todo la realeza no poseía magia alguna, y mucho menos una tan rara como la suya.

Tomoyo se subió, james y el cochero se montaron en la parte superior, ocupando todo el espacio del exterior-¿No subirás?-

La princesa amatista, lo miraba desde el carruaje con sus cálidos ojos amatista y su tentadora sonrisa, ambas cosas estaba seguro, eran capaz de confundir a mas de un hombre y tentarlo hasta el limite y el no era la excepción. Supo que seria un error, subir en tan pequeño espacio, con ella allí, sin poder evitar que sus ojos fueran una y otra vez hacia ella, y que su aroma de flores, sin duda, lo llevaría a la locura-Iré en mi caballo, cabalgare junto al carruaje.-

Tomoyo rio-Nunca imagine encontrarme en esta situación- había un brillo de burla y algo de picardía, en su mirada y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella-¿A que situación si me permite saber princesa?-

La sonrisa de Tomoyo se amplio- Se enfrento, sin ningún tipo de temor, a varios guerreros oscuros, y sin embargo parece tener bastante temor de subir al carruaje en mi compañía.-

Se estaba riendo de el, lo sabia y aun así no pudo evitar sonreír- tal vez es cierto, princesa, pero, creo que tengo razón, porque creo que usted es mas peligrosa, que varios guerreros oscuros.-le dirigió otra mirada en el que le dejaba claro, el significado de sus palabras, y se dio la vuelta para montar en su caballo.

Tomoyo cerró la puerta del carruaje y una vez dentro, sonrió nuevamente y esta vez no por diversión, sino por una profunda alegría que salía desde el fondo de su corazón, había hecho sonreír al frio caballero….

S&S

Algunos soldados cabalgan frente al carruaje, unos a los lados y otros atrás. El carruaje por tanto era fuertemente custodiado tanto, por soldados del Reino Cristal como del Reino Yanus, después de todo, los gobernantes de ambos reino iban en su interior.

Su mirada esmeralda se concentro en el perfil de Shaoran, había estado callado durante lo poco que llevaban del viaje y también muy pensativo, y no dudaba que se debía, a lo que le había dicho, la noche pasada.

Estaba segura que de nuevo había vuelto a abrir una herida vieja de Shaoran, pero sabia que no podía ocultarle lo que había soñado, y también necesitaba decirle lo importante que era saber porque lo había soñado. Sus sueños tenían ciertas respuestas que sabia necesitaban para traer la paz a todo Avalon, y aunque no sabia cual podría ser la razón por la que vio la muerte de los padres de Shaoran, y necesitaba de todo su ingenio para resolverlo y sin duda un poco de ayuda seria provechosa, mirando a Shaoran y su semblante tan lejano y un poco sombrío, se arrepintió de habérselo dicho –Lo siento. Le murmuro-debí haberme quedado callada.-

Escucho la voz de ella, y la miro-No tienes que disculparte, hiciste lo correcto, no me hubiera agradado que te guardaras lo que vistes-se acerco a ella y tomo su mano-no te sientas triste por mi, se que mi actitud no ha sido lo que se espera de un buen compañero de viaje y mucho menos, si fui yo, el que insiste acompañarte, es solo que se abrieron viejas heridas y a pesar de que hace 11 años que ocurrió todo esto, en este instante me parece que regrese en el tiempo.-

-Debió ser muy duro para ti-

-Lo fue- su mente se lleno de recuerdos dolorosos-era tan solo un niño cuando murieron ambos, y cayo sobre mi la obligación de un reino, por supuesto que no podía gobernar y fue como se formo el consejo, que no se disolverá hasta mi cumpleaños 21, fue terrible para mi encontrarme tan lleno del amor de mis padres un día, y luego perderlo a ambos, y encontrarme solo, me refugie en mi dolor durante algún tiempo, luego descubrí mis poderes y mi lucha contra los guerreros oscuros comenzó, descubrí que era el legendario guerrero del reino Yanus, y mas peso cayo sobre mi espalda, batalla, tras batalla-

Lo escuchaba atenta de cada palabra, y se sintió mal por el, lo imagino de niño, alejado de todo amor, de alguien que lo amara, luego un adolescente, con tanto peso sobre si, luchando en batallas, por ganar una guerra que muy pronto acabaría con Avalon- Me hubiera gustado estar allí para ti-

El le sonrió-ahora lo estas, y no sabes cuan feliz me hace el haberte conocido-levanto su mano hasta acariciar su mejilla- mi vida había transcurrido en las sombras, con no mas que batallas en el futuro, un camino interminable de sombras, hasta que apareciste tu, y de pronto, te convertiste en mi ángel de luz, Sakura.-

En ese momento, Sakura tomo una decisión, no importaba cuan difícil podría ser permanecer con Shaoran, ella quería estar allí con el. En su mente imágenes de una vida con Shaoran comenzaron a tener forma, una vida juntos-Siempre estaré allí para ti, Shaoran.-

-Hay tantas cosa que siento cuanto te miro, una ternura sin igual y una felicidad como jamás había sentido y miedo al imaginar que el conocerte solo sea un sueño y de pronto un día me despierte y no estés aquí, tantas cosas que no tengo palabras para explicarlo-

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro-no tienes porque tratar de explicarlo, yo siento lo mismo, desde que te conocí-

-Siempre considere que el amor a primera vista era algo ficticio.-

Su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápidamente, por la referencia de Shaoran, y mientras miraba a los ojos ambarinos, se dio cuenta que eran la combinación de todos los sentimientos que la embargaban, estaba enamorada-¿y ahora que piensas?-pregunto con un poco de temor, ella no lo había comprendido antes, pero ahora si lo hacia, se había enamorado de el desde el primer instante en que sus miradas se encontraron, y tenia miedo de que el aun considerara que el amor a primera vista era algo ficticio, pues entonces tenia miedo de que el pensara que los sentimientos que sentía por el, solo los considerara únicamente una ilusión.

-Ahora-su mano acaricio su mejilla y sus dedos encontraron sus labios dibujando sus contorno-ahora pienso que no hay nada mas verdadero que esto-se acerco mas a ella a centímetros de sus labios-pues desde el primer momento en que te vi, te colaste en mi corazón, Sakura-olvido todas las razones que antes se había dado para permanecer lejos de ella, en este instante, en este maravilloso instante, solo existía el y ella-estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, mi dulce ángel.- y con esas palabras elimino las distancia que los separaba y tomo sus labios entre los suyos….

T&E

Acomodo la manta, que había traído y se sentó en ella, el césped era suave y sin piedras, que le permitieran estar más cómoda. James y el cochero habían llevado a los caballos a tomar algo de agua, en el riachuelo que había por la zona, y aunque James pensaba que seria peligroso dejarla sola.

Eriol se ofreció a vigilarla, y por supuesto su guardaespaldas no tuvo problemas con ello, pues la princesa le explico como el misterioso caballero había derrotado a los guerreros oscuros con facilidad.

Tomoyo sonrió mientras observaba a Eriol que miraba atentamente el camino por el que se habían ido los dos hombres, pues si no estaba equivocada miraba con algo de añoranza ese camino-parece que también quería ir con ellos.-

-Alguien tenía que quedarse contigo.-

Tomoyo enarco una ceja, el tenia una forma algo particular de evitar las preguntas.-Porque no te sientes un poco y me haces compañía-

-Yo…-

-No muerdo-se apresuro a decir ella, pues ya le parecía que escuchaba alguna excusa.

Eriol se rindió, no quería verse aun más tonto de lo que ya se miraba, y es que Tomoyo no estaba equivocada cuando decía que parecía tenerle miedo.

Tomoyo lo noto tenso y pensó que un tema neutral ayudaría a relajarlo- No hemos llegado aun a la frontera del reino¿no es así?-

-no aun estamos en el territorio de la escuela Clow-

-la escuela Clow, escuche que había cerrado-

-Lo hizo, al morir los encargados de su manejo, cerro después de que fuera asesinada toda la familia Hiraguizawa-

Sus ojos se abrieron mas al comprender lo que había dicho el, y luego la lastima y dolor por el, invadió su semblante-Lo siento, yo no asocie los nombre, lamento haber traído esos recuerdos-

-no importa, hace ya tanto tiempo-

-Pero aún así, aun debe doler-intervino ella. Levanto su mano hasta llevarla a su mejilla, pero el tomo su muñeca, antes de que pudiera depositar una caricia en su rostro.

Sentía en ese momento su cuerpo hervir de emociones-Debo mantenerme alejado de ti-

Tomoyo lo miro, sus ojos estaban fríos, ya no había el rastro del dolor que antes había logrado ver-Porque no dejas que nadie se acerque a ti Eriol, porque no dejas que te brinde un poco de amistad y calidez-levanto su otra mano, tratando de tocarlo nuevamente, pero el también sujeto su mano

-Porque las emociones te hacen débiles-

-Tenía razón en llamarte frio caballero-

-Tenías razón al pensar que tenia miedo de estar cerca de ti-

-¿porque?

-porque sabia que si, no me alejaba de ti, muy pronto iba a hacer una tontería.-

-a que tontería te refiere-

-A esto- y sin otra palabra tomo sus labios, al principio fue un beso duro, que solo quería tomar, pero al percibir la rendición de ella, y dejarlo tomar lo que quisiese el beso se volvió mas dulce, y embriagante….

Notas: Hola, de nuevo lamento la tardanza, mi plan era actualizar cada dos semanas máximo, pero estoy terminando mi carrera y buscado lugares para realizar mi practica profesional, y por esto mi tiempo se ha visto absorbido por esta tarea.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo anterior. Para seguir fiel a mi costumbre, esta historia también será corta, solamente cuatro capítulos, aunque lo demás serán algo mas extensos que este.

Gracias por haber dejado review, y sus comentarios, y como siempre me gustaría que opinaran acerca de este capitulo.

Las cosas se ponen cada vez mas interesante para SS y también para TE; así que espero sigan pendientes de este fic. Hasta pronto


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!. Primero que todo lamento el tiempo que he tardado en continuar con este fics (un poco más de dos años), pero aunque tarde, lo he terminado. Aquí van contenido los capítulos 3, 4 y un pequeño epilogo. Espero lo disfruten.

Este fic esta especialmente dedicado a mi hermana, quien también publica sus historias en fanfiction, bajo el penname de AdaZu y que me ayuda con la edición; pero también lo dedico a quienes han dejado sus reviews, y sus comentarios: mina 4 ever, Rosh bernal, gabyhyatt, darthmocy, MooNChilD xD, darkmaho, La criticona. Gracias por seguir la historia y nuevamente disculpen por todo el tiempo que les he hecho esperar.

Nuevos proyectos, tengo varios en mente, ninguno formalizado. Por el momento mis próximos fics, serán oneshot; que espero tener pronto terminados.

**Capítulo III**

**Sin futuro**

Ambarino y Esmeralda; Zafiro y Amatista

S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S

Levanto su mano hasta acariciar su mejilla- mi vida había transcurrido en las sombras con no más que batallas en el futuro, un camino interminable de sombras, hasta que apareciste tu, y de pronto te convertiste en mi ángel de luz Sakura.-

En ese momento, Sakura tomo una decisión, no importaba cuán difícil podría ser permanecer con él, ella quería estar allí por él. En su mente imágenes de una vida con Shaoran comenzaron a tener forma, una vida juntos-Siempre estaré allí para ti.-

-Hay tantas cosas que siento cuanto te miro, una ternura sin igual y una felicidad como jamás había sentido y miedo al imaginar que el conocerte, solo sea un sueño y de pronto un día me despierte y no estés aquí, tantas cosas que no tengo palabras para explicarlo-

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro-no tienes porque tratar de explicarlo, yo siento lo mismo desde que te conocí-

-siempre considere que el amor a primera vista era algo ficticio.-

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente, por la referencia de Shaoran, y mientras miraba a los ojos ambarinos, se dio cuenta de que se trataban todos los sentimientos que la embargaban, estaba enamorada-¿y ahora que piensas?-pregunto con un poco de temor, ella no lo había comprendido antes, pero ahora sí, se había enamorado de él, desde el instante en que sus miradas se encontraron. Tenía miedo de que él aun considerara que el amor a primera vista era algo ficticio, ya que pensaría que los sentimientos que sentía por él, eran únicamente una ilusión.

-ahora-su mano acaricio su mejilla y sus dedos encontraron sus labios, dibujando sus contorno-ahora pienso que no hay nada mas verdadero que esto-se acerco mas a ella a centímetros de sus labios-pues desde el primer momento en que te vi, te colaste en mi corazón Sakura-olvido todo las razones que antes se había dado para permanecer lejos de ella, en este instante, en este maravilloso instante solo existía el y ella-estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, mi dulce ángel.- y con esas palabras elimino las distancia que los separaba y tomo sus labios entre los suyos….

Al principio, la nada inundo todo su ser, era como si se alejara de su cuerpo, y una cierta debilidad la recorriera, y luego, vinieron la emociones, alegría, placer y la más absoluta certeza de que lo amaba como nunca antes había amado o podría amar.

Habría imaginado que ella seria dulce, que en sus labios encontraría la poción mas embriagante de toda esta tierra mágica, pero ahora al enfrentarse a la realidad se dio cuenta de que su imaginación no era tan buena como creía, pues la realidad superaba con creses a la fantasía, era más dulce de lo que sus sueños habían podido conjurar y mas embriagante que cualquier pensamiento de su mente febril, simplemente era perfecta…

El amor que sentía por él inundo su corazón, todo su cuerpo y parecía que no se libraría de esa presión que amenazaba con desestabilizar aun mas sus pensamientos, si no expresaba lo que sentía, y cuando necesitaron tomar aire y el beso se rompió, ella lo dijo-Te amo Shaoran-

El se quedo de piedra, miro sus ojos esmeraldas, no había nada más que sinceridad y el amor que sus palabras expresaban también estaba en sus ojos, y él era un egoísta, porque sabía que no había futuro con ella, y no solo porque ambos fueran gobernantes de un reino, si no, porque simplemente el no tenia futuro, el sabia que a cada segundo su vida estaba más cerca de final, pero aun así, no hizo nada para alejarla de él, maldijo su destino en ese momento-yo también te amo-y volvió a tomar sus labios, y la beso con intensidad. Quería olvidarse de todo excepto de ella, y de lo feliz que lo hacía….

T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E

-Pero aun así, aun debe doler-intervino ella. Levanto su mano hasta llevarla a su mejilla, pero el tomo su muñeca, antes de que pudiera depositar una caricia en su rostro.

Sentía en ese momento su cuerpo hervir de emociones-Debo mantenerme alejado de ti-

Tomoyo lo miro, sus ojos estaban fríos, ya no había el rastro de dolor que antes había logrado ver-Porque no dejas que nadie se acerque a ti Eriol, porque no dejas que te brinde un poco de amistad y calidez.-levanto su otra mano, tratando de tocarlo nuevamente, pero el también sujeto su mano.

-Porque las emociones te hacen débiles-

-Tenía razón en llamarte frio caballero-

-Tenías razón al pensar que tenía miedo de estar cerca de ti-

-¿por qué?

-porque sabía que si, no me alejaba de ti, muy pronto iba a hacer una tontería.-

-a qué tontería te refieres-

-A esto- y sin otra palabra tomo sus labios, al principio fue un beso duro, que solo quería tomar, pero al percibir la rendición de ella, y dejarlo tomar lo que quisiese el beso se volvió más dulce, y embriagante….

Sus boca tomo con algo de dureza la suya, parecía que pretendía castigarla por hacer que el la deseara, era un beso duro, que la lastimaba un poco, pero ninguna queja salió de sus labios, y no hizo ningún intento para alejarse de él. El estaba herido por dentro, Tomoyo había visto como su alma sangraba, y que poco a poco moriría, la venganza y el odio en el, se encargaría de marchitar los últimos trozos de su corazón, y ella no deseaba este destino para él. Ella quería sanarlo, quería ser capaz de ayudarlo, y podía poner esta excusa diciendo que su lado noble y compasivo era el que la empujaba a él, pero sería mentir. Sentía compasión y tristeza por él, pero no podía negar que se sentía fuertemente atraída por él, por sus ojos intensos, y por esa sonrisa que había deslumbrado alguna vez, por la fortaleza que irradiaba su ser; es decir esos aspectos que sacudían la parte física de su ser. Después ella vio su alma, lo que había en ella, vio los rastros de bondad, y nobleza opacados por el sufrimiento y el odio, pero ese fugaz vislumbramiento de lo que él podía ser, fue suficiente para estremecer su parte emocional.

Podría haberse separado de ella, si no se hubiera rendido en sus brazos, si tan solo le hubiera negado lo que con tanta ansia él deseaba tomar, pero ella se le dio, sin ninguna condición o reclamo y no solo eso, sino que también ella empezó a devolverle el beso con las mismas ansias que él deseaba

El aire los obligo a separase-esto es un error-murmuro Eriol.

-no tiene porque serlo-sus labios estaban algo rojos por el beso, y el aún sostenía sus manos entre las suyas.

-pues lo es- el soltó sus manos, y se puso de pie, le dio la espalda y se quedo perdido viendo como el aire movía las hojas de un árbol cercano-no podrías estar conmigo, no entiendes que lo único que yo deseo más que nada es la venganza-

Ella también se puso de pie y se acerco a él, mas no se atrevió a tocarlo-yo quiero estar para ti Eriol, déjame ayudarte a sanar las heridas que tiene tu alma-

-Mi alma ya está perdida-se dio vuelta y sus ojos fríos la hicieron estremecerse-además tu misma acabarías alejándote de mí-

-no….-el la interrumpió

-Si-dio los últimos pasos que la separaban de ella- o dime estarías aun al lado de un hombre que ha cometido asesinatos y que cometerá otro más, porque créeme cuando te digo que no parare hasta encontrar a todos los que mataron a mi familia, y tomar la justicia en mis manos.-

Sus frías palabras la hicieron temblar, y el odio que miraba en sus ojos la entristeció como nada mas podría hacerlo. ¿Porque fue tan cruel el destino con un hombre que habría sido gentil, caballeroso y lleno de vida y alegría? El era un buen hombre, solo que su alma se envenenaba cada vez más con el odio, y ella tuvo miedo. Miedo de pensar que ya era demasiado tarde y que no podría hacer nada para ayudarlo a él….

S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S

-¿Lo sabes verdad?-murmuro él, mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo, el rostro de ella descansaba sobre su pecho y el rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos-Lo imposible…

-Shhh-ella puso su mano sobre su boca-no imposible-sus ojos verdes lo miraron con tristeza, sin embargo pudo ver en ellos el brillo de la decisión-solo difícil- sabia que el que más tenía razón era él, una relación entre ellos era imposible. Eran los gobernantes de dos reinos, y ninguno tenía familia cercana que podría hacerse cargo de los reinos, pues la única forma en que podrían estar juntos era que uno de los dos renunciara a su reino. Ella lo hará y sentía en el fondo de su corazón que el también podría, si no fuera por la condición tan delicada en la que todo Avalon se encontraba, una decisión de tal magnitud desequilibraría a cualquiera de los dos reinos, convirtiéndolo en un blanco fácil, para los guerreros oscuros.

El formo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.-tienes razón, será difícil, pero no imposible-se acerco a sus labios, y aunque fuera imposible, el sería capaz de hacer lo imposible por estar con ella. Se separo de ella y puso su frente contra la suya

-cuando esto termine, cuando haya paz en la tierra de Avalon, yo renunciare a mi derecho como Reina-

-No tienes porque, y estaba pensando en una alianza-

-¿alianza?-

-Sí, que te parece si el reino de Cristal se une con el de Yanus-

-será complicado-murmuro ella, pero sus ojos se iluminaron y sus sonrisa se amplió al saber que era una excelente idea.

-No tanto como poder visitarte, usando mi magia, y mantener todo en secreto-

-Sera peligroso-la preocupación tiño su voz y su rostro-y si esperamos-

-shhh-el puso sus dedos sobre sus labios-¿no esperaras que sea capaz de estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo?-

-yo…

-Ya te conocí mi ángel, ya probé tu sabor-un sonrojo invadió a Sakura, y la hizo sonreír-y no pienso mantenerme lejos de ti- _mucho menos sabiendo que tengo poco tiempo y sí, soy egoísta, pero tengo la intensión de aprovechar cada segundo que tenga a partir de ahora-_su mirada se torno triste durante unos instante y su rostro mostro la desesperación que sentía dentro de él, al saber que no podía hacer nada…

-Shaoran-ella lo llamo a notar su semblante, pero cuando él la miro nuevamente, la tristeza y el dolor que antes había visto había desaparecido-¿te ocurre algo?-

El sonrió –no, no me ocurre nada-

Shaoran la abrazo nuevamente pegándola a su cuerpo y Sakura supo en ese instante que Shaoran le ocultaba algo, algo que lo atormentaba, y una parte de ella se sintió herida porque él no confiaba en ella, ella no tenía ningún secreto para él….

Ya era el segundo día de viaje y muy pronto quizás dentro de un día serian capaces de llegar a su destino, pero mientras la noche caía, se dieron cuenta de la necesidad de pasar la noche en algún lugar, y muy pronto encontraron una pequeño posada, que si bien no era lujosa, si era agradable.

Sus identidades fueron ocultadas por seguridad, pero no podían negar que formaban parte de la realeza, no cuando había soldados que los custodiaban, pero entonces para todos simplemente eran Lady Kinomoto y Lord Li…

Sakura miro con algo de melancolía por la ventana, una suave llovizna caía, La tarde había estado lleno de movimientos inolvidables pare ella, recordaba cada beso, cada caricia…

Camino los últimos pasos que la separaban de la ventana y dejo que el húmedo viento refrescara su rostro, pensar en la conversación y en las palabras decididas de Shaoran le daba fuerza para seguir adelante, ya no estaba sola, ahora estaba con el hombre al que ella le había dado su corazón, pero luego recordó la mirada de desesperación de Shaoran y pensó que a pesar de todo y de los sentimientos que Shaoran sentía por ella, el no le haya entregado su corazón, no del todo al menos…...

T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E

Miro por la ventana del carruaje, Eriol cabalgaba cerca de este, pero en ningún momento Eriol le dirigió una mirada. Vaya que estaba mal, si prefería las frías miradas de Eriol, pero poniéndolo las dos cosas en una balanza nunca escogería la alternativa de ser totalmente ignorada por él.

La plática del día anterior sin duda lo había dejado intranquilo a él, y pensó que quizás se había atribuido más importancia de la que en realidad ella tenía para él, pensándolo bien él en ningún momento le había dicho que sentía algo por ella. La había besado pero realmente significaba que sentía algo por ella, ella sabía que lo atraía

Cerro la ventana, y se arrecosto en el asiento, a pesar de todo al parecer a su corazón no parecía importarle de que el por quien latía más rápido parecía ignorarla últimamente.

Estaba pensando que plan de acción seguir para que el no la siguiera ignorando, cuando sintió de nuevo el malestar, su rostro se volvió pálido, y le costaba hacer que el aire entrara a sus pulmones.

-Eriol-llamo con la voz apagada asomándose a la ventana.

Este se giro y ordeno que detuvieran el carruaje, se bajo rápidamente del caballo, pues notaba que Tomoyo se encontraba mal, estaba pálida y respiraba con dificultad-¿Qué sucede?-

-Guerreros oscuros-

-No hay ningún rastro de energía que lo indique-

-no estoy equivocada-ella fijo sus ojos amatistas en los zafiros-confía en mi Eriol-

-¿James?-

El otro hombre se acerco a Eriol-Dile al cochero que baje y encárgate, tu de su protección, de la seguridad de la princesa me encargo yo.-

El otro hombre asintió y se dirigió a hacer lo que este le había dicho, pues James era listo y sabia que ese hombre de mirada como el hielo era letal, si decía que se preparaban, el no haría otra cosa.

-Gracias-murmuro Tomoyo.

Eriol volvió la vista nuevamente hacia Tomoyo-estas mal-

-me siento mal-murmuro con Tomoyo, la oscuridad ya amenazaba con tragarla.

-Concéntrate en otra cosa, sé que es difícil-abrió la puerta del carruaje y tomo la mano de Tomoyo-no debes dejar que los sentimientos negativos te absorban….

Ella apretó la mano de Eriol y asintió. Cerró la puerta del carruaje y puso todos sus sentidos alerta.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrarse, trataba de encontrar algo que la anclara a la luz, y entonces la vio, brillando en medio de la oscuridad la luz que la mantendría a salvo.

Aun no sentía nada de que le indicara que había enemigos cerca, pero la mirada que le dio Tomoyo, le dijo que ella no estaba equivocada. Al pasar el tiempo había visto como los guerreros oscuros aumentaban su poder, así que no sería del todo descabellado que ahora hayan conseguido disfrazar su presencia.

El roce de metal contra metal fue la primera advertencia, y antes de que lograran parpadear varios guerreros oscuros los rodeaban, el primero se lanzo en su ataque pero Eriol consiguió fácilmente eliminarlo, con la espada, vio a los lejos mas guerreros y se concentro para formar energía para eliminarlo, pero nada ocurrió, fue al mirar a su alrededor que se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaban, el círculo mágico de las piedras sagradas, el único lugar en todo Avalon, donde no se podía utilizar magia.

Lanzo una maldición, había cometido un grave error, debió darse cuenta, ahora esperaba que sus habilidades con la espada fueran lo suficientemente buenas, al menos solo tenía que estar pendiente de los ataques físicos, después de todo la restricción en la magia, iba para los dos lados.

Elimino dos más, mientras iba en ayuda de James, que había caído por un corte en la pierna, y un guerrero escuro se preparaba para enterrarle la espada en el pecho, logro detenerlo a centímetros del otro hombre y con un rápido movimiento elimino a otro guerrero oscuros.

James se puso rápidamente de pie.- maldición, son muchos-

Eriol también se dio cuenta, pero no había nada más que hacer que seguir luchando y tratar de seguir con vida.

Su respiración era más tranquila, y el color había vuelto a su rostro y sus fuerzas también, sus ojos amatistas estaban llenos de decisión, se agacho bajo su asiento y tomo el objeto que antes allí había ocultado.

Una maldición salió de sus labios, cuando sintió la sangre correr por su brazo, le habían herido el hombro izquierdo, pero a pesar de la herida, aun podía seguir luchando. Sus ojos zafiros recorrieron el campo de batalla, aun quedan varios enemigos pensó. Estaba algo alejado del carruaje, y el más absoluto terror lo invadió al darse cuenta de que se había alejado más de lo que creía, un guerrero oscuro partió la puerta con la espada-Tomoyo-grito, sus pies se dirigían rápidamente, pero supo que no llegaría a tiempo, cuando el guerrero oscuro se metió en el carruaje. Luego lo vio salir y caer al suelo, se extinguió en una negra neblina, se preguntaba que había pasado cuando vio que Tomoyo salía del carruaje.

Su vestido estaba cortado en partes desiguales por encima de sus rodillas y sostenía una espada en sus manos, se quedo de piedra al ver que la princesa no era tan dulce como antes pensó, le había dado unas cuantas muestras de su carácter, pero nunca se imagino que fuera toda una valquiria.

Despego su vista rápidamente de la figura femenina al sentir el enemigo detrás de él, y después de unos instante también lo elimino, vio con el rabillo de ojo que Tomoyo se acercaba a lugar de la lucha-Quédate allí.-le ordeno.

-No- Ella se atrevió a sonreírle y Eriol sintió su furia aumentar

-quédate allí-volvió a decir, pero esta vez su voz sonó firme, sin duda demandando obediencia.

Tomoyo levanto una ceja al escuchar su tono-lejos de lo que creas saber, soy capaz de cuidarme, además son muchos contra solo dos, mas si tanto como James y tu están heridos-

-No me importa, metete en ese carruaje o te juro…

-No te hare caso, y estas demasiado ocupado como para meterme tu mismo, mejor concéntrate en la batalla.-

La vigilo durante unos instante, mientras el mismo luchaba, y no pudo menos que quedarse asombrado al ver lo bien que manejaba la espada, la princesa amatista era toda una valquiria.

Los minutos pasaron y tras unos arduos minutos de lucha Eriol consiguió derrotar al último de los guerreros oscuros.

Al terminar la batalla, dio una rápida inspección a su alrededor, el cochero parecía haber recibidos algunos rasguños sin importancia, James estaba herido, y su boca se torció en una mueca de dolor, por la herida de su brazo, pero maldición sabía muy bien que había tenido mucha suerte. Además Tomoyo parecía no haber sufrido ningún daño-¿estás bien?-

-si-

Se acerco rápidamente a Eriol, y puso su mano sobre su cuerpo, este leyó sus intensiones y le dijo-no-

-estas herido, déjame curarte-

-No estamos solo, puedo creer que confíes en James, pero que me dices del cochero-

Tomoyo mira a ambos hombres, si bien James no sabía qué tenía magia, era su guardia personal y Tomoyo le tenía confianza, pero en cuanto al cochero no estaba tan segura, pero viendo la condición en la que se encontraba Eriol, cualquier riesgo era mínimo-no importa.-

Eriol la tomo de la mano-si importa, estamos en guerra Tomoyo, y sin duda tus dones tanto de curación como el de la empatía resultan muy raros, y no creo que nuestro enemigo se plazca en tenerte contra él, así que no quiero que te conviertas en una amenaza para el, suficiente riesgo corres por ser parte de la realeza, mas cuando nuestro enemigo se ha procurado deshacerse de todos los nobles que le sean posible, así como también de aquellos que poseen magia- se alejo de ella, y guardo su espada-así que no permitiré que por un descuido te conviertas en un blanco doblemente apetecible, y más te hace bien en no olvidarlo.-

-lo sé, no lo olvido-en su voz se percibió el enfado-pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada y veros heridos-

-hay un pueblo cerca, nos ocuparemos de nuestras heridas allí, podremos encontrar un mago de sanación que se encargue de todo-

Tomoyo vio la determinación en su mirada, y supo que esta era una batalla perdida, asintió con algo de brusquedad y camino hacia el carruaje.

S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S

Cerró sus ojos esmeraldas y dejo que el cansancio y las horas de sueño robadas de otros días la vencieran. Sus pasos resonaron en el vacío, al igual que siempre sucedía, en la inmensa oscuridad que la rodeaba.

La luz estaba al final del camino, y sabiendo que era lo que debía hacer se dirigió hacia ella. Las tres puertas se encontraron nuevamente frente a ellas, miro las dos que le eran permitidas pasado y presente, pero ninguna brillaba indicando cual sería su camino. Percibió el brillo, y con algo de ansia y preocupación se dio cuenta de que provenía de la puerta del fututo, sus pasos fueron cortos e inseguros mientras caminaba hacia ella.

La energía le fue quitada cuando puso sus manos sobre la puerta, pero esta vez no se detuvo, sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Había columnas de piedra y las paredes eran del mismo material. Un techo abovedado estaba sobre ella, y un piso rustico, bajo sus pies.

Se vio a si misma al lado de Shaoran, quien respiraba con dificultad, su rodillas estaba en el suelo, y ella trataba de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Una sombra negra, una densa neblina rodeaba a otra criatura, parecía ser un hombre, pero no tenia forma definida así que no lo sabía con certeza.

Más allá un hombre estaba de pie, con el brazo herido y sosteniendo una espada, vio como lanzaba un ataque contra la sombra negra, pero no consiguió dañar a su enemigo.

Escucho los paso de alguien que entraba corriendo a la habitación, y su mirada se dirigió hacia la persona que entraba en ella-Tomoyo-murmuro

Al igual que ella, la sombra negra percibió la entrada de esta persona, y sin aguardar un momento lanzo un hechizo contra su prima.

Corrió hacia donde Tomoyo, se coloco frente a ella, sin embargo varios de los filosos pedazos de cristal atravesaron su cuerpo, sin hacerle daño, recordando que solo era una observadora.

Escucho el grito de Tomoyo, y se giro hacia donde ella. No era su prima la que se encontraba herida. En los brazos de esta descansaba un hombre de cabellos azulados, y ojos zafiros, las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de su prima y el brillo de vida de los ojos zafiros se apagaba poco a poco…

El sonido de cientos de cristales hacerse pedazo llamo su atención, la sombra oscura había logrado romper el escudo que había trazado su otro yo alrededor de sí misma y Shaoran. El enemigo vio la victoria cerca, y se apresuro a lanzar un ataque, y pensó que vería su muerte, pero en el último instante Shaoran la envolvió, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, su grito y el de su otro yo se mezclaron al ver correr la sangre….

-no-su grito atravesó neblina del sueño, llegando hasta la realidad. Abrió los ojos y el dolor en su pecho aun estaba presente, fue solo un sueño, se repetía una y otra vez, una letanía que parecía no tener fin.

Sintió los brazos de alguien envolverla, y llenarla de calidez, palabras tranquilizadoras fueron susurradas a su oído, y poco a poco, los latidos de su corazón y el ritmo de su respiración se fue normalizando y fue consciente de esa otra persona que estaba a su lado.-¿Estás bien?-su voz se quebró y se abrazo fuertemente a él, y cerro sus ojos, dejando que sus olor llenara sus sentidos y el tacto de sus manos en su espalda, mientras trataba de consolarla fueran las únicas cosas que tuvieran cabida en este instante. Pero de nuevo las imágenes de lo que antes vio regresaron en tropel a su cabeza, dejándole paralizada de temor, no había sido un sueño, era el futuro, pero un futuro que se proponía a cambiar, nunca aceptaría la muerte de Shaoran…

T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E

Tomoyo esperaba en la habitación de la posada, James, Eriol y el cochero había ido a ver un mago de la curación, debía encargarse ella misma, pero Eriol la detuvo después de todo estaban en un pueblo bastante concurrido, y algo de magia proveniente de ella llamaría la atención, después de todos, los de sangre noble no tenían magia, y en esto su prima y ella era al parecer la únicas excepciones a la regla.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, la herida de James no era tan profunda, pero debido a que era en la pierna, le representaba algunas dificultades a la hora de moverse, en cuanto al cochero apenas unos rasguños, nada importante, pero en cambio Eriol la herida que tenía en su hombro izquierdo, era profunda y sangraba copiosamente.

El mago sanador se encontraba con los tres hombres en la habitación de al lado, a ella le habría gustado estar también, pero Eriol tomo la decisión de que mantuviera un bajo perfil, así que entre menos personas la miraran mucho mejor y Tomoyo había aprendido que a Eriol le gustaba controlar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y por esto no protesto ante lo que pareció una orden que no admitía peros, y a pesar de que había ganado unas cuantas batallas cuando sus voluntades se encontraban, Tomoyo pensaba guardarse sus argumentos para batallas futuras que fueran más importante.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, su mirada se dirigió hacia la entrada Eriol, estaba allí.- ¿Te encuentras mejor?-se acerco algo ansiosa a él, para comprobar por sí misma que él estaba bien.

El no se movió-Estoy bien-

Se detuvo a unos pasos antes de llegar a él, y observo su rostro-Estas enfadado-murmuro ella.

-Es difícil mantener un secreto contigo-

-Un secreto si, pues no soy capaz de leer tu mente, pero no como te sientes-elimino esos pocos pasos que los separaban-además no necesito de mis poderes para saber que estas enfadado-subió su mano y con ella dibujo el contorno de la boca de Eriol-tu boca se vuelve más severa y menos expresiva cuando estas enfadado-

Se alejo de su mano, el simple contacto de su mano lo llevaba a un mundo de calidez y armonía, un lugar donde la dulzura, parecía reinar; un lugar en el que el camino que él había escogido no tenía cabida. Y por esto se alejo, porque era una tortura desear algo que no podría ser….

_Oh Eriol, es tan solitario y amargo el camino que pretendes elegir_-Y dime, me dirás cual es el motivo de tu enfado-

-¿No lo sabes?-

-Te lo dije, no puedo saber lo que pasa por tu mente, tan solo lo que sientes en tu corazón.-

-Maldición-se removió inquieto, caminando de un lado para otro, se removía el cabello con la mano, y al final se detuvo frente a Tomoyo-cometí un grave error, pudieron matarte-

Con esa afirmación Tomoyo logro entender los sentimientos que sentía provenía de Eriol, y es que al parecer el hombre frente a ella, tenía la ridícula idea de que las cosas sucedían por su culpa-No fue tu culpa que nos atacaran, y al pesar de que ustedes tres y mas tu resultaste herido, la principal razón al parecer de tu preocupación, es decir yo, no sufrió daño alguno, así que no veo motivos para que te atormentes-

-fue mi culpa, se suponía que yo era el que los guiaba, debía saber que había restricción de magia en esa zona, pero iba distraído y no me di cuenta-no menciono que la razón por la que había estado distraído, era porque sus pensamientos volaban una y otra vez a la mujer que iba dentro del carruaje.-si tu no hubieras sabido manejar una espada….

-¿Por qué atormentarse con los sino, todo ha salido bien, soy buena con la espada y como muchas otras veces te lo he explicado a pesar de lo que creas puedo cuidarme sola?-

-lo sé es algo que escucho de ti a menudo, y después de verte esta tarde no puedo quitar de mi mente, a ti, bajando del carruaje, con el vestido cortado para moverte con más facilidad y la espada en tu mano, tu mirada era tan decidida pensé en ese momento que eras una valquiria-un impulso lo llevo a acariciar su mejilla con su mano-pero luego miro la calidez de tus ojos, en tu risa alegre y recuerdo como es tu piel de suave, y no puedo evitar pensar que eres tan frágil y que necesitas que te protejan-

A veces cuando miraba la fría expresión de Eriol, por momentos olvidaba que había tanta calidez en el, pero entonces venia a su mente los sentimientos que provenían de él, y recordaba la calidez que miraba en sus ojos tan pocas veces como estas, y por momentos así, cuando su corazón parecía latir sin freno, ni restricción, y que su piel hormigueaba cada centímetro, le demostraba cuán difícil fue no fijarse en él, y que fácil cayo por el-aunque no lo creas, tú fuiste el que me salvaste Eriol.-le brindo una sonrisa tranquilizadora-mi energías habían empezado a desaparecer cuando los guerreros oscuros aparecieron, y estaba por desvanecerme, cuando seguí tu consejo me concentre en algo mas, sentí solo el odio al principio, pero luego vi la luz en las tinieblas, eras tú, pude sentir el enorme deseo por protegerme, por tratar de que nada me hiciera daño-puso su mano sobre la de el-así que como puedes ver, tú fuiste el que me diste la energía que necesitaba para salvar mi vida.-

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dulce y especial Tomoyo?-sonrió con tristeza.- y porque mi alma tiene que estar tan llena de oscuridad-

-no tiene porque ser así-su voz estaba llena de ternura, toques musicales impregnaban cada silaba-déjame ser la luz que necesitas.-

-podría-se alejo de Tomoyo sintiendo al perder el contacto nuevamente el peso tan terrible de la oscuridad y de la soledad-si no estuviera seguro que tu corazón tan compasivo sufrirá al ver que nada frena el camino que he escogido.-

-no-se acerco a Eriol, pero este se alejo evitando el contacto

-no hay ningún futuro para mí, no al menos contigo-

No pudo decir nada mas, pues él salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejándole el corazón extraño, como si un enorme hueco se hubiera hecho…

S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S

-¿Está bien que hagamos esto?- Su mirada recorrió el lago y era maravilloso ver el reflejo del sol en el, pareciendo como si miles de estrellas estuviera flotando en el agua. La brisa movió sus cabellos y le trajo el dulce aroma de una flores de no muy lejos de donde estaban sentados-olvida lo que pregunte-dijo con una sonrisa al sentir tanta paz, por la brisa, el aroma de las flores y le belleza que contemplaban sus ojos.

Shaoran la miro, y sonrió-se que necesitabas un respiro- el peso que había estado sosteniendo con sus hombros se desvaneció al ver que sonreía, desde la noche anterior, su ángel, no había sonreído, y una gran tristeza parecía inundar sus ojos. Una pesadilla le había dicho ella, cuando había llegado a su lado a consolarla, no tenía ningún motivo para dudar de ella, pues el mas que nadie sabía que las pesadillas eran frecuentes en estos tiempo. Pero odiaba que alguien tan dulce como su ángel tuviera que sufrir pesadillas-además es solo un pequeño descanso no nos hemos desviado del camino.-

Se recostó sobre el pecho de Shaoran, no sabía si había sonido más maravilloso que el sentir el de su corazón latir, más aun de haber visto el futuro.-Deseo tanto la paz nuevamente en todo Avalon.-

El la envolvió en sus brazos, sabia lo mucho que sufría el corazón de Sakura a causa de la guerra-lo sé, yo también lo deseo-

Estaban solos a la orilla de un maravilloso lago, un árbol les daba la sombra. Un momento para los dos, le había dicho Shaoran cuando le había comentado que fueran a este lugar, los soldados se había quedado en el pueblo, después de todo ellos eran capaces de cuidar de si mismo

-quisiera estar aquí para siempre a tu lado-ella subió su mirada para encontrar la de el-A pesar de que tenia a mis tíos y mis primos, al encontrarse mi padre tan lejos, una parte de mi siempre se sintió sola, pero sabes que.-

-¿Qué?-Acaricio su mejilla con su mano, atesoraría sus sonrisas por la eternidad-me encanta verte sonreír Sakura-

-Contigo no me siento sola nunca, por eso sonrió y continuare sonriendo mientras tu estés a mi lado Shaoran, mientras este junto a ti, sonreiré siempre sin importar que-

El corazón se Shaoran se estrujo por sus palabras, pues sabía que a pesar de lo mucho que deseara quedarse a su lado, no podría. El pensar que su dulce ángel perdería su sonrisa lo hacía hervir de frustración, y de tristeza.

-Promete que siempre estarás a mi lado Shaoran-se sentía llena de desesperación, quería que le prometiera que estaría con ella, saber que el trataría de cumplir su promesa, la hacía sentirse más tranquila, aun que fuera infantil pensar así, pero era lo único que tenia.

-yo…-

No salió otra palabra de sus labios, pues sintió que lo guerreros oscuros estaban cerca-Sakura-

Esta se despego de su lado-sí, yo también los sentí.-

Ambos se pusieron de pie, listos para enfrentar lo que se avecinaba-Quédate detrás de mi-le dijo Shaoran.

Sakura asintió, pues sabía que aunque tratara de explicarle a Shaoran que ella podía cuidarse sola. El trataría de protegerla siempre, sus ojos se volvieron vacios cuando recordó su sueño, el envolviéndola con su cuerpo, para tratar de protegerla, y luego el brillo de sus ojos ambarinos apagarse mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos.

El sonido de metal chocar fue lo que la trajo de nuevo a la realidad Shaoran se enfrentaba con destreza con tres guerreros oscuros al mismo tiempo su espada era rápida y eficaz al momento de parar un ataque y letal al momento de realizar un ataque, un guerrero oscuro se extinguió en la neblina negra, sus ojos no perdían ningún momento de la batalla, pues si sentía que él en algún momento el corría peligro ella intervendría a pesar de los deseos de Shaoran.

El aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones salió, cuando el último de los guerreros oscuros se extinguió en una neblina negra.

-Estas bien-sus ojos esmeraldas recorrieron sus figura tratando de cerciorarse ella misma que él se encontraba bien-

-lo estoy-guardo su espada-ya ningún lugar es seguro en la tierra de Avalon.-

-Pero juntos cambiaremos eso-Sakura sonrió.

El también lo hizo, pero su sonrisa se borro al sentir el familiar dolor en su pecho. No ahora no, no con ella frente a mí, grito su mente en desesperación, pero su cuerpo no obedeció sus deseos, cayó de rodillas al suelo, y la sangre salió nuevamente de sus labios.

Su piel se volvió pálida, al verlo caer al suelo, corrió para estar a su lado, y una terrible sensación la recorrió al ver la sangre.

-Estas herido-su corazón latía rápidamente y la preocupación marcaba cada rasgo de su rostro.

-No estoy herido, yo...-no pudo continuar hablando, un quejido salió de sus labios a causa del terrible dolor, y por más que quiso evitarlo pues sabía que ella lo miraba y al verlo sufrir ella también lo haría-yo estoy muriendo-

Su cuerpo se paralizo y su corazón parecía haber sido atravesado por una espada-¿muriendo?-

-Estoy enfermo, lo he estado por algún tiempo-el dolor comenzaba a irse, uso su magia para hacer desaparecer la sangre del suelo.-no me queda mucho tiempo-

-no-se acerco a él, para verlo a los ojos-hay muchos magos sanadores muy buenos, alguien tiene que poder ayudarte-

-ya me han vistos muchos magos, no hay cura para mi enfermedad-

-mi prima Tomoyo ella, es una gran sanadora tal vez…

-no hay nada que hacer Sakura-interrumpió el sus palabras con tristeza, pues notaba el sufrimiento en sus ojos

-Debe haber una forma.-

El negó con la cabeza- perdóname debí alejarme antes de ti, no dejar que lo nuestro creciera.-

Las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, su ojos eran cristalinos a causa de las muchas más lagrimas que se acumulaban en ellos.-no te atrevas a decir que lamentas lo nuestro-

Levanto sus manos hasta su mejilla, para quitar la humedad de ellas-solo te traeré sufrimientos Sakura, mi destino ya está decidido-

Ella lo abrazo y se aferro a su cuerpo-Yo no quiero aceptar tu destino-cada palabra estaba llena de un inmenso dolor-no quiero perderte, no ahora, cuando apenas te acabo de encontrar-

El cerró los ojos con dolor al sentir los estremecimientos del cuerpo de ella a causa del llanto, y maldijo nuevamente su destino, unas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos-lamento tanto hacerte sufrir mi ángel, cuando lo que más quisiera es hacerte feliz….

T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E

_No hay ningún futuro para mí, no al menos contigo, _no podía olvidar esas palabras, el vacio que habían provocado en su interior, y el dolor que vio reflejado en Eriol cuando las decía. ¿Acaso estaba soñando en un imposible, al pensar en un futuro con Eriol? El viento se coló en su coche, y le trajo el sonido de risas de niños, dejo de lado sus pensamientos sombríos y se asomo fuera del carruaje.

Las calles del reino cristal, se encontraban bastante concurridas, era media tarde, y muchas personas, se ocupaban de sus labores, los niños sonreían, todo parecía tan pacifico, excepto por los guardias que se miraban de vez en cuando, pero ella también podía percibir el miedo y la tristeza que había en muchas de las personas, su mirada se poso en el hombre que cabalgaba al lado del coche, -Eriol –murmuro suavemente, las sensaciones que experimentaba cuando pensaba en él, la invadieron de nuevo, añoranza, felicidad. No estaba pensando en imposibles se dijo, había tenido pensamientos tan sombríos, sin duda por la tristeza que parecía flotar en el ambiente, a veces le era difícil bloquear los sentimientos que emanaban de otras personas, e invariablemente la terminaban afectando a ella. Su corazón dio un salto, cuando la mirada de Eriol, reparo en ella, pero no pudo leer lo que sus ojos reflejaba, pues desvió su mirada rápidamente de ella, lucharía por un futuro con Eriol, estaba segura que no era muy tarde para salvarlo.

Escucho las palabras de una de las consejeras de su prima, y se sintió decepcionada, Sakura no estaba en el reino, había salido en una misión diplomática, hacia el reino Yanus, y luego iría al reino Overlot. Podía esperarla, pero sentía en su interior que Sakura la necesitaba, siempre había compartido una conexión especial con ella.

-Gracias Chijaru- sus palabras se dijeron a la mujer que le había comunicado las noticias, sus ojos se encontraban fijos en Eriol, que miraba por una de las ventanas podía sentir su tristeza.-Me refrescaré un poco y luego partiré, espero poder alcanzarla-

-Como ordene princesa-la mujer se inclino en gesto de despedida, y salió del salón en el que se encontraban, dejándola sola con Eriol.

Su mirada azul, recorría las afueras del castillo, pero realmente no prestaba atención, se sentía vacio por dentro, solo una enorme tristeza parecía llenarlo, su viaje había terminado, la princesa amatista se separaría de su lado, y sus caminos no volverían a encontrarse. Su mente le decía que debía alegrarse, ya no habría nadie que le hiciera dudar del camino que había escogido, pero su corazón, su corazón solo sentía dolor, y aunque trataba de racionalizar lo que sentía por dentro, el sentir que moría mas y mas, no había otra palabra que describiera lo que sentía, más que amor, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, demasiado sufrimiento traería para él, y sobre todo para ella. Dejo de lado todos esos sentimientos, y forzó a que su rostro adquiriera un semblante frio, era el momento de la despedida, se giro en el momento en el que Tomoyo decía las últimas palabras y la consejera del reino Cristal, salió por la puerta. –Creo que escuche mal- le dijo, no creía creer que fuera tan inconsciente, para planear salir otra vez.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Se paseo por la habitación, hasta tomar asiento en uno de los muebles. Sabia a que se refería Eriol, desde donde estaba podía sentir su enfado crecer

-Sabes a que me refiero, no puedes ser tan tonta, para salir de nuevo-se acerco a ella furioso- los peligros que hay, ese viaje es una locura, quédate aquí, te prohíbo que salgas-

Tomoyo su puso de pie, y lo miro fijamente –No tienes autoridad para prohibirme nada Eriol Hiraguizawa-su temperamento estaba saliéndose de control pensó, al escuchar que casi había gritado, respiro suavemente, para recuperar el control- Ya te comente, que siento que mi prima Sakura necesita mi ayuda, siento que debo estar a su lado.

-Insistes con lo mismo, no le servirás de nada a tu prima si terminas muerta-un escalofrió lo recorrió al decir esta última palabra, y su máscara de frialdad se requebrajo en ese mismo instante, la furia dominaba su expresión, pero también lo hacia la desesperación-me dices que puedes cuidarte sola, pero la primera vez que nos encontramos, estuviste a punto de morir- aún recordaba el filo de la espada del guerrero oscuro cerca de su rostro, camino más cerca de ella y tomo sus brazos en sus manos- es que no sabes cuán importante es que vivas-

Sentía la fuerza con la que sujetaba sus brazos, le hacia un poco de daño, pero no dijo nada, pues podía ver que Eriol había perdido el control que tanto se esforzaba por mantener, sintió que la sacudía, furioso con ella y luego con sus palabras, entendió la desesperación que veía en su rostro-si algo te sucediera, no habría ninguna luz en mi vida, no habría nada en el mundo por lo que mereciera seguir con vida, nada por lo que mereciera luchar-sintió que se quedaba inmóvil, y luego sintió sus brazos rodeándola.

-Oh Eriol-murmuro entre sus brazos-lo siento, se cómo te sientes y no porque sea empática, sino porque entiendo lo importante que soy para ti, porque tú también lo eres para mí-

-No desistirás, ¿no es así?-

-No puedo, debo ir, no puedo ignorar lo que siento.-

Se separo de ella, y la miro a los ojos, una triste sonrisa asomo en sus labios –No puedo evitar verte como algo sumamente frágil y valioso- su manos acaricio suavemente su mejilla.- pero te enfrentas a los riegos con tanta valentía, que me vuelvo loco pensando en lo mucho que necesito protegerte, y saber que puedo fallar y perderte, me hace perder el control.-

Cerró los ojos y por unos instantes no dijo nada, dejo que la calidez que emanaba de Eriol la envolviera, que calentara su interior, que su aroma y su presencia la transportaran a su mundo, uno que solo les pertenecía a ellos. -Confió en ti Eriol-lo miro a los ojos- Y confío en el destino-supo que iba a protestar, sabía que el también creía en el destino, pero no en uno con un final feliz.-sé lo que piensas, crees que tu destino está escrito, pero ese que crees que es, es solamente un camino que te traerá dolor y que envenenara tu alma- llevo su mano derecha hasta su mejilla y le sonrío.-yo creo que tu destino no es ese, creo que es ser feliz, permíteme ayudarte Eriol-su rostro reflejo determinación-Si creo en el destino, pero creo también que este se construye con nuestras decisiones, y aunque a veces lo dudes, soy lo sufrientemente fuerte y testaruda, como para construir un vida feliz para mi, y construirla para ti, tan solo me dejaras entrar Eriol, no cierres tu corazón para mí, yo ya te he dado el mío Eriol, te amo-

Se alejo de ella, y desvió su mirada, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, como para no ver el gesto de dolor que se dibujo en su rostro, al percibir su rechazo. Cuanto quería creer en sus palabras, creer en ese destino que ella le describía, un futuro para ellos dos, te amo, la calidez que inundo su ser al escuchar sus palabras, por un momento lo hicieron olvidar todo, pero luego vino el miedo, el saber que ya una vez perdió todo lo que alguna vez amo, toda su familia muerta, por su culpa, alguien como él, no merecía el amor de Tomoyo-Lo siento-le dio la espaldas y pronuncio unas palabras, de las que se arrepintió en ese mismo instante, pero no las retiraría-No siento lo mismo que sientes, no te amo Tomoyo y nunca lo hare-cerro los ojos y se tranquilizo, necesitaba demostrar autocontrol cuando la viera a los ojos nuevamente, necesitaba la frialdad, el hielo de su mirada, para enfrentar la calidez de Tomoyo, sus ojos encontraron los de ella.-Me importas, no lo niego, ya lo dije eres una luz en mi camino oscuro, pero nunca más que eso y ya que al parecer no puedo convencerte de seguir aquí, iré contigo , te acompañare en tu viaje.-

Tomoyo lo miro, -no puedes mentirme Eriol no a mí, contradices tus propias palabras, ahora te miro tan seguro de ti mismo cuando me dices que no sientes lo mismo por mí, pero antes cuando estabas fuera de sí, no me has dicho que me amas, pero las palabras que has dicho, no pueden haberlas dicho nadie más, que alguien tan enamorado, tan lleno de amor, que ese mismo amor, le produce dolor, porque contradice todo lo que ha planeado-

-Tienes razón, no puedo mentirte, me siento como lo has dicho-su mirada se torno más fría.-pero no lo quiero, y ya elegí mi camino, y no lo dejare, y en el no tienen cabida sentimientos como el amor-

-Lo sé y eso me entristece Eriol-suspiro, podría seguir insistiendo, pero sabía que no era lo mejor, otro momento, se prometió, no permitiría que su felicidad, su corazón se fuera con él, lo convencería de seguir a su lado y el mismo le daba los medios necesarios para seguir este plan, al ofrecerse a acompañarla-me iré refrescar y luego saldremos-camino hacia la salida de la habitación y luego volvió a verlo- Gracias Eriol, por todo-Tomoyo lo vio asentir, después de lo cual giro y salió del salón, no permitiré que te alejes de mi Eriol Hiraguizawa, se prometió Tomoyo, y Tomoyo Daidouji siempre cumplía sus promesas, con esto en mente sonrió….

S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S

Las palabras hacían eco en su cabeza, y ocasionaban dolor en su corazón…estoy enfermo…no me queda mucho tiempo…

En momentos como este, es que a veces se preguntaba porque su vida, estaba tan marcada por la muerte, sus padres, y ahora Shaoran, cerró los ojos en un esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

Sintió el frio cristal, cuando apoyo su frente en la ventana de la posada en la que se encontraban, suspiro y con una triste sonrisa vio como el cristal se empañaba, las suave respiración de Shaoran era el único sonido que se escuchaba y solo por unos instantes se dejo llevar por las fantasías, afuera no había nadie, no había nada de lo que tuvieran que hacerse cargo, no reinos que gobernar, no un enemigo contra el que luchar, en este mundo de fantasías no existía todas la penas que habían formado parte de sus vidas, Shaoran no estaba descansando por las fuerzas que había perdidos debido al ataque de su enfermedad, tan solo se había acostado más temprano porque estaba agotado de la fiesta al que habían asistido más temprano, del camino que habían recorrido a los largo del rio, no habían castillos a los que dirigirse, tan solo una casa, en la que al entrar en ella, se podía sentir como un hogar y quizás una sonrisa de un niño o una niña de cabellos dorados y ojos ambarinos.

-Sakura- su nombre floto en el aire, los sentimientos que la invadieron fueron dulces y amargos, había tanto amor contenido en el, pero la voz que la pronuncio sonaba tan débil, recordándole lo que él había aceptado, pero ella se negaba a hacerlo, el tiempo se estaba agostando.

Camino hacia la silla, que se encontraba al lado de la cama, en la que descansaba Sharon -¿necesitas algo?, quizás algo de alimentos-tomo su mano entre las suyas y lo miro con preocupación.

Sintió la mano de él recorrer sus rostro-Cuanto lo siento mi ángel,-el dolor físico, no eran nada con el dolor que sentía su corazón al ver cuánto sufrimiento causaba a la persona que mas amaba-te he causado tanto sufrimiento-

Ella tomo la mano de él con más fuerza –No puedo negar, que sufro por lo cruel que parece ser el destino-acerco su mano a su mejilla, quería sentir el calor de él, sobre piel.-pero no me arrepiento de estar aquí contigo, porque la felicidad que me has dado Sharon es inmensa, y el amor que siento en mi corazón es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.-

Cerro sus ojos un instante al escuchar sus palabras, que lo llenaron de una mezcla de calidez y alegría como solo su voz, su compañía podía hacerlo, solo su ángel, podía brillar en la oscuridad y apartar las pesadillas, solo su calor, su aroma podía hacer que el tiempo pareciera dejar de existir –Mi único deseo, es poder darte el amor que guarda mi corazón por ti Sakura, hasta el momento en que el último aliento salga de mis labios.- sus palabras estaban llenas de amor y desesperación, de la desesperación que surge de lo más profundo de el alma

-Me duele cuando dices que el tiempo se agota.-

-El destino se ha empeñado en ser cruel con nosotros, la tragedia ha marcado nuestras vidas, y la felicidad que encontramos en el otro, está destinada a ser tan corta.- sintió el cansancio ya familiar después de un ataque de su enfermedad, cada vez lo dejaban más débil, un recordatorio de que su vida, pronto terminaría-Mañana estaré mejor, tan solo necesito descansar un poco mas-sus ojos se cerraron a pesar de sus esfuerzos, una sonrisa se formo en sus labio cuando escucho sus palabras -Duerme mi amado Shaoran-

T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E

La luz se filtraba por las hojas de los arboles, y parecía que miles de estrellas se encontraban bajo sus cabezas a pesar de que aún era de día, podría haber sido perfecto, si no fuera por las circunstancia.

Ambos cabalgaban en silencio desde hacía algunas horas, ella era capaz de disfrutar tanto de una buena plática, como de un cómodo silencio. Con un suspiro audible se dirigió a Eriol –Cuéntame algo de ti, Eriol- quería que la plática fluyera entre ellos, pues el silencio que había entre ellos no era algo agradable, después de que salieron del castillo del reino Cristal, cierta melancolía y tristeza parecía rodear a Eriol.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

Tomoyo fijo su mirada triste en Eriol, su tono de voz, no sonaba prometedor –No sé lo que quieras contarme-

Después de un largo silencio, en el que pensó de que no le diría nada, las palabras salieron de los labios de el- La familia Hiraguizawa, no sé si sabrás, pero es descendiente directo del mago Clow. Nuestra historia familiar cuenta que fue el mago más poderoso que jamás existió, y ya casi al final de su vida, realizo el hechizo más poderoso, dos mitades, el bien y el mal, contenidos en dos libros, los que pasaban de generación en generación y correspondía cuidar a la familia Hiraguizawa, se suponía que nadie sabía de su existencia, todos lo creíamos…

Tomoyo sintió la aflicción de Eriol, quiso acercarse a él, para detenerlo, pero antes de lograra alcanzarlo el continuo –Nada indicaba que aquel día de verano, se convertiría en algo distinto, mis padres y yo estábamos en la sala, yo acabada de poder realizar un hechizo particularmente complicado, recuerdo lo feliz que me encontraba, fue mi padre, quien primero se dio cuenta de que algo se acercaba pues la sonrisa se borro su rostro, luego fue mi madre, ella tomo mi mano y bajamos al sótano, las palabras siguieron saliendo de sus labios, mientras que los recuerdos llenaban su mente.

_-¿Qué ocurre mamá?- Un joven Eriol de 12 años le pregunto a la mujer que caminaba rápidamente, junto a él en dirección al sótano._

_- La maldad ha llegado a nuestra casa querido Eriol.- La explosión sonó, cuando cruzaban la puerta. – Debes quedarte aquí Eriol- la mujer de hermosos ojos zafiros le dijo, mientras se quitaba el collar de su cuello y se lo colocaba a su hijo. Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos _

_-No, papá nos necesita.-_

_La mujer le sonrió con tristeza - Eres el ultimo Hiraguizawa, tú debes seguir con nuestra labor-deposito un beso en la mejilla de su hijo-Te amo y tu padre también lo hizo, nunca lo olvides- _

_Su madre salió por la puerta, instantes después, quiso seguirla, pero no pudo, se dio cuenta de que había un hechizo alrededor de la habitación y aunque intento todo hechizo que conocía no pudo salir, los minutos se hicieron horas…_

Fijo su mirada en Tomoyo- No sé cuanto pase en ese lugar, entre en shock, pero recuerdo que cuando Salí, no había nada de mi antigua vida.- apretó con fuerza sus manos, hasta que sus puños se pusieron blancos.- les falle a mis padre, le falle al legado Hiraguizawa; el poder que tiene el que maneja los guerreros oscuros no puede venir de otro lugar distinto que el del libro oscuro que el mago Clow creó, tanta destrucción y muerte por mi culpa, por no poder proteger los libros.

Las lágrimas mojaban su rostro, lloraba por el niño que perdió todo lo que tenía, y por el hombre que lleno de dolor y odio, buscaba la venganza. – Oh Eriol, lo siento…

Cerró su mente a los recuerdos y su corazón al dolor- Deberíamos bajar y descansar aquí, parece una buena zona-

Tomoyo desmonto al igual que él, sentía su dolor como el propio, no solo por ser empática, sino que ella lo amaba.- Perdiste a toda tu familia, a las personas que amabas y entiendo tu dolor, más que eso lo siento, pero quiero que sepas que no estás solo Eriol.- se acerco hasta él, y lo miro a los ojos, su mano toco su mejilla- no todas las personas que te aman están muerta.-

-Quiero darte algo-sus manos fueron hasta su cuello, y sacaron la cadena, que desde hacia tanto tiempo había llevado con el-Es un amuleto, según la historia familiar perteneció al mismo Clow, y pase de heredero a heredero del legado Hiraguizawa, en cada generación, la leyenda dice que brinda protección al que lo usa-sonrió con tristeza-no sé si funciona o no, pero toda mi familia murió en el ataque de hace años, solo yo sobreviví, y eso se debió más a la magia de mis padres, quienes me encerraron y pusieron un hechizó de protección alrededor de mi cuarto y mi propia falta de destreza al no poder romperlo y salir ayudarlos-

-oh, Eriol-Tomoyo lo miro con tristeza-no es tu culpa, eras solo un niño, tú mismo lo has dicho, si hubieras podido romper ese hechizo y salir a ayudar con tus padres, quizás no hubieras sobrevivido, no te culpes por algo que nunca ha sido tu responsabilidad-

-Tal vez, pero yo lo siento así-

Tomoyo bajo la mirada hasta el collar que sostenía Eriol, este tenía un dije, en forma de circulo, de uno de los puntos de este, salían lo que parecía miles de ramitas, que se entrelazaban entre sí, formando un patrón bastante complejo.-Es un recuerdo de tu familia, no está bien, que me lo des, se que ha de significar mucho para ti-

-Lo hace-acerco a Tomoyo hacia sí, y levantando el collar, lo abrocho su cuello, se separo un poco de ella al fin de verlo colgando de ella.-te queda bien

-Eriol…-las palabras de protesta murieron en sus labios al escuchar las de él.

-Por favor Tomoyo, no sé si el amuleto, funciona, pero si hay la más remota posibilidad que así sea, no quiero dejarla pasar, si algo te sucediera-cerro lo ojos, y en su rostro se dibujo un sufrimiento como no podía imaginar ella, que el de un hombre pudiera reflejar.

Ella toco sus labios, recorrió sus rostro, esperando que el tacto de sus manos, lograra borrar su sufrimiento, y su corazón se hincho de alegría, porque a pesar de que no desapareció por completo, si disminuyo. Me necesitas tanto Eriol, pero a pesar de que quiero darte todo lo que soy, tú te resistes a aceptarlo, pensó-Acepto el regalo que me brindas Eriol, pero quiero que tu aceptes algo de mí-

-¿Qué cosa?-

Ella le sonrió-Cierra los ojos-

El dudo unos instantes, antes de hacerlo. Tomoyo se acerco más a él, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron frente al otro. A sus labios tocaron los de él, en un besos suave, en el que transmitía todos sus sentimientos. Te amo Eriol. Le dijo cuando se separo de él, los ojos zafiros se encontraron con los amatistas.

-Cuando se trata de ti, mi Tomoyo, mi voluntad no es fuerte, una mirada tuya, hace que toda mi determinación se vaya, y eso no me agrada- se acerco a ella, y silencio sus palabras con otro beso.

CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD

El aire era opresivo, la oscuridad muy intensa, y sin duda competía con la que había en el alma, de la única persona presente en el salón.

El aire crepitaba a su alrededor, debido a la furia que experimentaba. Sus guerreros oscuros habían fallado, en la misión que les había encomendado. Ellos tenían que morir, sus pensamientos centrados en las dos personas que amenazaban los planes que tan cuidadosamente había hecho. Los gobernantes de los reinos Cristal y Yanus; no podían completar lo que pretendía, establecer las relaciones diplomáticas entre los reinos, significaba una mayor estabilidad en la tierra de Avalon y eso era contrario a lo que pretendía…

Camino hacia el libro que permanecía en un lugar especial de la habitación, con un movimiento de su mano, deshizo el hechizo que lo protegía, después de todo, su vida dependía de ese libro. Un pensamiento oscuro, que hizo que el aire crepitara aun mas, se formo en su mente, aún no había encontrado el libro de la luz, el único que podía destruir todo, había matado a todos los que podían saber donde estaba, los Li, a Kinomoto, y a tantos otros, sin encontrar ninguna pista, malditos Hiraguizawas, antes de que pudiera matarlos habían realizado un hechizo y el libro de la luz había desaparecido; una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, pero no lograron hacer lo mismo con el libro oscuro, había terminado con sus vidas antes de que lo hicieran, dejo esos pensamientos de lado y se centro en el libro frente a él, sus manos tocaron las hojas con adoración, después de todo ese libro y los hechizos que contenían seria los que harían realidad sus sueños de gobernar todo Avalon, después de varios hechizos que pasaron ante sus ojos encontró el que necesitaba, sus palabras se arrastraron por todos los rincones del lugar, mientras la magia del hechizo lo envolvía, la última palabra fue dicha, y su apariencia había cambiado, iría a encargarse personalmente de ellos y no quería que nadie pudiera reconocerlo…

S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S

El camino que quedaba por recorrer al reino de Overlot, era poco, para el día de mañana, sin duda estarían allí.-Estas bien.-

Ella lo miro- Si, tan solo un poco agotada.- suspiro, cuando el carruaje dio un brinco-sería mucho más fácil, si pudiéramos usar nuestra magia e ir hacia allí.-

-Tal vez, pero sería difícil explicar cómo llegamos allí.- tomo sus manos entre las suyas- no le he dicho antes, pero quiero que sepas que te agradezco todo lo que me has dado mi ángel, por estar siempre para mí.-

Ella le sonrió, antes de acomodarse entre sus brazos.- siempre Shaoran, siempre estaré para ti.-

No hubo ninguna advertencia, ningún sonido, ninguna presencia que les indicara que había alguien con magia a su alrededor. Una neblina los envolvió, y se encontraron en un espacio, en el que solo ellos se encontraban. Ambos bajaron del carruaje.

-No sueltes mi mano Sakura- sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, tomo la mano de ella entre la suya, y con la otra saco su espada.

Sus ojos esmeraldas recorrieron sus alrededores, pendientes de cualquier movimiento, alguna presencia de magia que les indicara donde estaba su enemigo.

-Son más difíciles de matar que cualquier otro noble-la voz parecía provenir de ninguna parte y de todas partes

-¿Quién eres?- la voz de Shaoran sonó firme.

La risa, una vacía y cruel fue la repuesta-no les interesa saber quién soy, tan solo que su vida ha llegado a su fin, no dejare que sigan con lo que pretenden, mis planes son guerra, en toda Avalon, en todos sus rincones-

-Nosotros lo evitaremos- era un promesa que ambos se había hecho se dijo Sakura, ella y el lucharían por la paz

-Nadie interferirá en mi camino, mucho menos dos personas tan insignificantes como ustedes dos.-

El ataque vino por sorpresa, miles de cristales, de todas partes, que chocaron contra el campo de fuerza que había formado, a su alrededor y al de Shaoran. Ambos dejaron de ocultar su presencia, pues era más fácil hacer uso de la magia de esta forma

-¿Magia?-una sombra negra apareció frente a ellos, sus rasgos eran indescifrables - al parecer hay mas en ustedes de lo que pensé, pero aunque tengan magia, no son lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra mi.-

Los cristales comenzaron a llegar con mayor intensidad, Sakura sentía que su campo de fuerza parecía ceder, miro con preocupación a Shaoran –Es fuerte, no podemos solo defendernos, necesitamos atacar.-

-Sera difícil, atacarlo, si su ataque continúa así, pero tengo un plan-sus ojos ambarinos encontraron los esmeraldas, no permitiría que nada le ocurriera a ella. Se acerco y sin quitar la vista del enemigo se lo dijo rápidamente.

La energía que tenía en sus manos crecía rápidamente alimentada con su propio poder –No quiero que concentres tus energía en nada mas, que en mantener este campo de fuerza Sakura y en el pequeño hechizo de luz.-

Sakura asintió, y lo miro con preocupación, quiso debatirle, pero sabía que él no cambiara de opinión, el llevaba la parte más peligrosa de toda-Lo hare.-

El asintió, y sus ojos encontraron a las sombra, alimento la esfera de energía con más poder, y la dirigió a su enemigo y tal como lo pensó, este contraataco, y la energía se disipo en el aire, y apenas unos segundos después cuando la vista de enemigo se encontraba en ellos, Sakura realizo el hechizo de luz, y una luz muy brillante, segadora brillo alrededor de ellos.

Cerró los ojos, para que sus ojos no se vieran lastimados por la luz, y luego se transportó, y en el momento que llegaba a su destino, elimino todo rastro de su magia, la espalda de su enemigo estaba descubierta y se dirigió con su espada hacia este.

El primer cristal que atravesó su costado lo lleno de sorpresa, y el segundo que atravesó su estomago llevo el dolor a todo su cuerpo, los cristales salieron de la espalda de la sombra negra y no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlas-Sakura-pronuncio con preocupación. La sangre salió de sus labios y sus manos también se encontraron manchadas de la sangre que salió de sus heridas, su vista se volvió negra y lo último que sintió fue la calidez de Sakura envolviéndolo.

**Capítulo IV**

**El principio del Fin y un Nuevo comienzo. Un corazón para dar.**

SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE

Las palabras que el mago pronuncio, le provocaron un dolor profundo. Lo siento, las heridas son demasiado graves, no se puede hacer nada por él. Ella había visto la magnitud de las heridas, y aunque una parte de ella, la realista, esperaba esas palabras, todo su ser, se negaba a aceptarla. No conozco a ningún mago sanador que tenga tanta magia como para hacer algo, solo queda esperar, continuo el mago, su mirada se poso en ella con lastima, lo siento, murmuro finalmente mientas salía de la habitación.

Sakura apenas lo vio cuando salió, toda su atención estaba concentrada en el hombre recostado en la cama-Oh, Shaoran-murmuro, mientras las lagrimas corrían por su mejía. Acerco su mano hasta tocar a Shaoran, y su corazón se estrujo al sentir lo fría que estaba su piel. Está muriendo, se dijo. El dolor que sintió en su corazón al ver como la vida de su amado Shaoran se iba, fue enorme, sintió que su corazón, su alma, morían un poco

Su ojos mostraron aflicción, y determinación cuando sintió, la nueva magia que invadía la habitación, formo un escudo protector a su alrededor y el de Shaoran, mientras se daba la vuelta para enfrentar a la persona, que se había transportado a la habitación.

Sus ojos se dirigieron al hombre del que provenía la magia, era muy fuerte, y algo le dijo que ese era solo parte de su poder –Sintió algo de temor, pero su rostro no lo mostro -estaba tan concentrada en la presencia de ese hombre, rodeado de un campo de fuerza, que no se dio cuenta que había alguien más, hasta que escucho su voz.

-¿Tomoyo?-

La mujer de ojos amatista le sonrío-Si soy yo, sentí que me necesitabas.- quito la vista de su prima y la concentro en el hombre que tenia estaba frente a ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo- Estamos seguros aquí Eriol, así que podrías deshacer el campo de fuerza y soltar mi brazo para obligarme a estar detrás de ti.-

Eriol la soltó, y al mismo tiempo el campo de fuerza que los rodea desapareció. –Gracias-

Sakura deshizo su propio campo de fuerza y se dirigió hacia su prima, ambas se abrazaron. Las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, nuevamente, mientras enterraba su rostro en el hombro de su prima, y un poco de alivio inundo su corazón, Tomoyo tenía algo especial, su calidez podía brindar consuelo, y no era magia, pues no sentía nada de esta provenir de su prima, era tan solo así-El está muriendo- miro a su prima a los ojos, los amatista mostraban compresión y sufrimiento, los esmeraldas un gran dolor, y mucha desesperación.-Yo...

-Lo sé-murmuro Tomoyo mientras miraba al hombre que estaba en la cama, la sangre empapaba las ropas que vestía-Lo amas y puedo sentir que él siente lo mismo por ti- libero la magia que había estado conteniendo-y no dejare que muera, te lo prometo- y con esas palabras se alejo de Sakura y se acerco al hombre de cabellos ambarinos.

Poso sus manos sobre el hombre y cerro sus ojos, podía sentir la presencia de Sakura muy cerca, y luego a Eriol, un poco más atrás, podía escuchar el sonido de el viento, así como también los sentimientos de tantas personas, suspiro, obligando a su mente a no pensar en nada mas, que en la tarea que tenía por delante, su mente estudio las heridas del hombre en la cama, vio que el pulmón se encontraba perforado, y se concentro en este punto, los tejidos crecieron cerrando esta herida, encontró la carne rasgada en otros puntos de su cuerpo, sano sus heridas internas, luego sano su piel. Ya había sanado las heridas, cuando se centro en su corazón, lo estudio con cuidado, sufría de alguna enfermedad y por lo que vio supo, que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, nunca había visto nada parecido, pero tal vez pudiera hacer algo para ayudar, aumento su magia pues sabía que la necesitaría.

Sakura observo con alegría como el sangrado paraba, y la respiración de Shaoran se hacía más tranquila y fuerte, su color empezó a regresar. Sintió los pasos del hombre, con el que había llegado su prima, no había habido presentaciones cuando llegaron, pero ahora que miraba que Shaoran se recuperaría, se empezó a preguntar, ¿Quién era ese hombre?, ¿Qué relación guardaba con su prima? Se asombro de la velocidad con la que se movió, en un instante estaba a su lado, y en el siguiente tenia a Tomoyo frente a él, alejándola de la cama, la tenia agarrada de ambos brazos, y por la fuerza con la que la sujetaba vio que no era amable, tenía que estar lastimando a su prima, Sakura se acerco para intervenir.-Espera Sakura, no te preocupes-

No fueron las palabras que dijo su prima que la pararon, sino la preocupación que se dibujo en el rostro del hombre por su prima, por unos instantes, lo que la hizo no seguir avanzando.- ¿Qué sucede?-Sakura miro a su prima, no entendía la actitud del hombre.

-Nada Sakura- Miro con enojo a Eriol-Eriol, tiene un sentido de la protección algo desarrollado y tiene a exagerar un poco.-

-¡Exagerar!- Eriol la sacudió –Llamas a casi morir exagerar.-

Tomoyo lo miro con sorpresa, como supo que había estado en el borde.- ¿morir?-Sakura la miro angustiada y Tomoyo le lanzo una mirada feroz a Eriol, como se atrevía a preocupar más a su prima. –Eriol exagera Sakura, utilice mas magia de la que pretendía en un principio, sane todas las heridas, pero me fije que padece de alguna enfermedad del corazón, y trate de curarlo, lamentablemente no pude hacerlo, tal vez si intento más tarde.-

-No lo harás- miro a la mujer de ojos amatista que tenía en sus brazos, esta lo miro a los ojos con determinación, no cabía duda, que esa mujer no lo obedecería, ¿porque creyó que en principio lo haría? -princesa-su mirada se poso en la mujer de ojos esmeralda, convencer a la mujer del peligro que correría Tomoyo era lo único que podía hacer para evitar que Tomoyo volviera a intentarlo –Los magos sanadores, se parecen a los creacionista y a los del tiempo en algo, ambos pueden concentrar su magia en distintos niveles para realizar un hechizo, si la cantidad de magia que se usa para un determinado hechizo, excede las capacidades del mago, este moriría.-Miro de nuevo a Tomoyo,-ella estaba en el borde, un poco mas y habría muerto.

-No sabes lo que dice-

-¿No?- la miro a los ojos-Dime Tomoyo, porque no me has pedido que te suelte.

Tomoyo lo miro con enojo, maldito hombre, como sabía que no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse en pie.

Eriol miro nuevamente a la princesa del reino Cristal, mientras acercaba una silla que se encontraba cerca para que Tomoyo tomara asiento –No puede sostenerse en pie, se encuentra débil, quizás solo el deseo de discutir es lo único que mantiene sus ojos abiertos, está sumamente agotada, pero sin duda no lo admitirá.-

Sakura miro a su prima, y le sonrío-Gracias por salvarlo-se agacho a su lado y tomo sus manos-El es muy importante para mí, lo sientes. Y tú siempre has intentado que sea feliz, se que lo intentarías todo por ello, y yo siento lo mismo para ti, te quiero Tomoyo- apretó las manos de su prima entre las de ella-Es por eso que quiero que me prometes, que no lo intentaras, lo amo y no quiero perderlo, pero tampoco quiero que te pase nada a ti, encontrare otra forma de salvarlo-

Tomoyo le sonrío a Sakura, entendía los sentimientos de Sakura- Te lo prometo Sakura-las palabras salieron de sus labios, ya que sentía la aflicción de Sakura, pues lo que dijo Eriol era verdad, no podía ayudar a Sharon sin poner su vida en peligro. Sintió el alivio de Sakura ante sus palabras, pero también sintió el de Eriol.

-Gracias-murmuro Sakura, luego de lo cual se puso de pie, y se dirigió hacia la silla que se encontraba al lado de Shaoran, Tomoyo miro como tomabas las manos del hombre entre las suyas y sonrío.

Sentía la presencia de Eriol a su espalda, se dio la vuelta y le miro-Ya no estoy enfadada contigo, no puedo estarlo cuando lo que haces, es porque te preocupas por mí, mi querido Eriol- sus labios le sonrieron, y sus ojos lo miraron con calidez.

Habían pasados unas horas, Sakura aun se encontraba al lado de Shaoran, ella había dormido un poco en la otra cama de la habitación, y ya había recuperado algo de sus fuerzas, vio la mirada que Eriol le dirigía al rey del reino Yanus –Lo conoces.-

Eriol separó su mirada de Shaoran y lo vio a los ojos, no había sido un pregunta, sino una afirmación.-Hubo un tiempo, en el que fuimos mejores amigos.-

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-La muerte.-

Tomoyo lo miro con tristeza.-El parece ser una persona especial, tiene el afecto y el amor de dos personas increíbles, tu y mi prima-

-Lo es.- su mirada regreso a Shaoran-Antes mencionaste su corazón, esa fue la razón por la que nos conocimos, sus padres, fueron a ver los míos para tratar de curarlo, lamentablemente no pudieron, nuestra amistad comenzó en aquel día y termino el día que mis padres murieron.-

-Ambos parecen necesitar un amigo- Tomoyo le dijo con suavidad

-Han pasado demasiadas cosas y tiempo

-Aun no es tarde Eriol-

-Lo es, princesa amatista, lo fue desde el momento en que vi a mis padres muertos y tomé la decisión de vengar su muerte, sin importar el costo.-

Sus parpados parecía pesar, el esfuerzo para abrirlos le fue notable, su mente parecía envuelta en una neblina, en el que las ideas no parecía tener forma alguna, al igual que los pensamientos, parpadeo varias, antes de que sus ojos ambarinos se adaptaran a la claridad del día.

-Sakura-murmuro preocupado al recordar lo que había pasado, el había resultado herido en la batalla, su interior empezaba a llenarse de aflicción, al pensar en su ángel, pero entonces sintió el peso en su mano, la calidez que la envolvía y giro su rostro para encontrarse con una escena que alivio todo su ser y lo lleno de paz.

Las manos de su ángel envolvían las suyas, se encontraba sentada en una silla a la par de su cama, su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en la cama, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, por un momento se dedico a observarla, dejando que su mente se llenara de imágenes. Miro la ventana que se encontraba atrás de Sakura, la luz del sol era intensa, por lo que supuso que había dormido bastante, y a pesar del cansancio que invadía su cuerpo, ningún dolor lo agobiaba, sus heridas habían sanado. Sus ojos regresaron a Sakura, has vigilado mi sueño, dulce ángel, pensó, cerro sus ojos un momento dando gracias que ella estaba bien. Y es que si no hubiera sido así, no sabría lo que hubiera sido de él,- eres mi mejor sueño dulce ángel y la más maravillosa realidad-murmuro.

Estiro su otra mano, hasta que acaricio su mejilla, tan perfecta, pensó- Sakura- le susurro, tratando se despertarla suavemente-despierta dulce ángel.- Miro con atención, mientras sus pestañas se batían y sus ojos se abrían, revelando el brillo esmeralda de su mirada.

Al principio pareció algo desorientada, pero entonces sus ojos encontraron los ambarinos-Shaoran-murmuro mientras sus brazos lo envolvían para acercarla a ella-me alegro tanto que ya hayas despertado Shaoran-lagrimas de felicidad rodaron por sus mejillas, al poder abrazarlo de nuevo, y es que por un momento, pensó que no volvería a escuchar las palabras de amor que ahora le susurraba, mientras trataba de consolarla, haciéndole ver que se encontraba bien.

Se separo de ella, lentamente, sus ojos encontraron los esmeraldas de ellas, y la distancia que había comenzado a aparecer, empezó a disminuir nuevamente, mientras sus labios se acercaban a los de ella-te amo dulce ángel- sus palabras diciendo cuanto lo amaba, fueron las últimas palabras que ambos dijeron, antes de que el momento los envolviera.

Sakura cerró sus ojos, dejando que las sensaciones invadieron su cuerpo y su corazón, ningún lugar del mundo se sentía más correcto, que los brazos de Shaoran, nada, ni nadie, lograba llenarla de la calidez que desbordaba todo su ser cuando estaba con él, tan cerca de perderte, estuve mi querido Shaoran, pensó…

El tiempo, no se detenía, pero cuando estaban así, tan cerca del otro, el tiempo parecía detenerse, su frente se apoyo en la de él, sus miradas centradas en el otro –estuve tan preocupada-

-Lo sé y lo lamento Sakura.- la atrajo hacia sí, y la rodeo en sus brazos-¿tu estas bien?-

-No me ocurrió nada- le contesto ella, podía escuchar su corazón latir, y pensó que era el sonido más dulce y perfecto que había escuchado- cuando te hirieron, me transporte a tu lado, envolví tu cuerpo y me transporte a este pueblo.- su cuerpo se estremeció , al recordar el cuerpo de el tan herido-había tanta sangre, pensé que iba a perderte, los magos sanadores mi dijeron que las heridas eran demasiado grave, que no podían hacer nada por ti.- las palabras salían de sus labios, aun podía sentir la desesperación y como su corazón pareció hundirse ante estas palabras.-fue mi prima Tomoyo, quien te curó.-

-¿Tu prima?-lo que sabía de ella, según Sakura es que estaba en su reino.

-Sí, gracias a Tomoyo, y al hombre que la acompañaba, Eriol Hiraguizawa, dijo, que era su nombre. Aun no le he preguntado como supo que estábamos aquí, en esos momentos tan solo estaba tan contenta de que te haya podido salvar, que no le pregunte, afortunadamente el hombre que la acompañaba pudo traerla hasta este lugar.-

Shaoran escuchaba la explicación de Sakura, cuidadosamente, el nombre de Eriol Hiraguizawa, le llamo la atención, habían pasados muchos años desde que escuchaba ese nombre, además, había algunas cosas que tenían que conversar, y es que él, y toda persona que conocía los Hiraguizawa, pensaban que todos en la familia habían muerto.

-El hombre del que hablas aun esta aquí, necesito hablar con él-

-Sí, está afuera en el balcón con Tomoyo, lo llamare…-

-No-la interrumpió él- saldré yo también- le sonrió.-creo que el aire fresco nos caería bien.-

-pero aun estas débil…-

-Sí, pero no tanto como para no poder caminar unos cuantos pasos, hasta el balcón-

Sakura asintió ante sus palabras, mientras miraba como se ponía de pie-¿Por qué tanto interés en ese hombre?, ¿lo conoces?-

-Ese hombre del que hablas, muchos lo hacían muerto, y él puede aportar algo de luz a los acontecimientos que comenzaron hace años, ha pasado mucho tiempo, así que quizás no sepas mucho de la familia Hiraguizawa, ellos eran los magos más grandes de todos los tiempos, descendientes del mismo Clow, hace 12 años, toda la familia Hiraguizawa fue asesinada, no hubo ningún sobreviviente, al menos eso creía. El día que los Hiraguizawa fueron asesinados, yo estaba con mis padres, cuando les informaron, recuerdo que preguntaron por los libros, en ese momento no comprendí a que se referían, instantes después ellos salieron hacia donde antes era la residencia de los Hiraguizawa, todo estaba destruido, supe que buscaron los libros, y no encontraron nada.-

-¿Qué son esos libros, porque son tan importantes?-

-Algunos meses después de la muerte de los Hiraguizawa, la guerra estallo en toda Avalon, ningún reino confiaba en el otro, los guerreros oscuros sembraban muerte y destrucción, aun recuerdo las palabras de mi padre, "esa magia tan oscura, como es la de los guerreros oscuros, tiene que tener su origen en el libro de la oscuridad que los Hiraguizawa nos mostraron", mi madre dijo algo que me da esperanza, "si encontráramos el libro de la luz, podríamos terminar con esto", mis padres buscaron la ayuda de muchos magos y caballeros, en la búsqueda de ese libro, a veces pensaban que era una labor inútil, que quizás el libro fue destruido, pero nunca desistieron de sus búsqueda.-

Ella escucho con atención las palabras de él, el libro de la luz, nunca escucho sobre él,-¿tú crees que Hiraguizawa puede saber donde esta?-

-No lo sé- pero, tenía la impresión de que no era así, porque si fuera de esa forma Eriol, había encontrado la forma de usar ese libro y terminar con la guerra, pero tal vez si unían esfuerzos, podían lograr encontrarlo, y así de lo dijo a Sakura.

-Ah pasado mucho tiempo, desde la última vez que nos vimos, Eriol- sonrió un poco a este-me alegra verte -

Eriol dirigió su mirada lejos de Tomoyo, hacia la pareja que había salido al balcón, su mirada se encontró con la ambarina-Así es Shaoran, ha pasado tiempo-

La sonrisa murió en los labios de Shaoran al observar con más detalle a Eriol, no esperaba encontrar al mismo chico que conoció hace años, pero tampoco al hombre de ojos zafiros que lo observaba, había tanta dureza y frialdad dibujada en el rostro de Eriol, y sus ojos parecían tan vacios y fríos.-As cambiado-le dijo Shaoran-y no me refiero a lo físico, ¿Qué ocurrió contigo Eriol?, pareces tan vacío.-

-La muerte puede cambiar mucho a una persona-

Shaoran no supo que decirle y se permitió sentir pesar por Eriol, durante todos estos años había pensado que Eriol había muerto junto con sus padres, pero cuando Sakura lo menciono, se alegro que no hubiera sido así, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que al menos el Eriol que conoció y que había sido su amigo si murió ese día. Los cuatros se acomodaron en la mesa, había mucho que decir, pensó Shaoran.

-así que no tienes ninguna pista sobre la localización de los libros.-

Eriol miro a Shaoran-No- la amargura al saber que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no había encontrado al que estuvo detrás del asesinato de su familia, se reflejo en sus próximas palabras.- he tratado de encontrarlo, aunque debo decir que mi interés se basa más en saber que el que tiene los libros, es el que mato a mi familia, y si consigo encontrarlo podre tomar su vida con mis manos-

-Eriol…-murmuro Tomoyo

-Mis decisiones no están en discusión princesa- la interrumpió Eriol y se dirigió a las otras dos personas-La princesa Tomoyo, ha decido hacer de salvadora a mi alma- su sonrisa fue fría, cuando pronuncio las próximas palabras- lo que no parece comprender es que no quiero salvación alguna, la venganza es el único objetivo que tengo en mente cumplir, cueste lo que cueste.-

-La venganza es un camino amargo y solitario-dijo Sakura- entiendo la insistencia de mi prima Tomoyo, se que salvo su vida, y ahora con su ayuda han salvado la de Shaoran-fijo sus ojos esmeraldas en los zafiros- y ambos sabemos que Tomoyo puede ver más allá de las apariencias, y comprender mejor a alguien que cualquier persona pueda, y si ella insiste en hacerlo, supongo que es porque percibe que bajo la frialdad que muestra a todos, todavía hay una alma cálida que merece ser salvada.-

-Ambas, usted princesa Kinomoto y su prima, se empeñan en ver esperanzas en donde no las hay.- Eriol se puso de pie, y dio la espalda a las tres personas sentadas en la mesa, la conversación se estaba saliendo de su control, y traía su mente pensamientos que no quería tener y que se rehusaba a analizar.

Tomoyo miro a Eriol con tristeza, podía percibir la mescla de emociones en el, tristeza, enojo, culpabilidad, y debajo de todo anhelos de paz y amor, pero que morían en cada instante, y que sin duda morirían si Eriol, en lugar de buscar justicia, se empeñaba en buscar venganza, y es que ambas cosas no eran lo mismo…

Sakura observo a Tomoyo, miro la tristeza que había en sus ojos, y estaba por llamar al hombre de ojos zafiros, cuando Shaoran la detuvo.

-No-Shaoran aparto su mirada de Eriol y la fijo en Sakura-tus palabras no lograrían nada.-

-su actitud trae sufrimiento a Tomoyo, puedo ver la tristeza en sus ojos, no tengo la capacidad de sentir como lo hace ella, pero creo no equivocarme al pensar que le ha entregado su corazón a él-

-Y tienes miedo del sufrimiento que esto pueda traer a tu prima- tomo sus manos entre las suyas- has dicho que la princesa Tomoyo, puede ver más allá de las apariencias y creo que debes confiar en ella, además, no sé si lo has notado, pero él mira de cierta forma a tu prima, que me hace pensar que no todo está perdido.-

Sakura asintió a las palabras de Shaoran, pues ella también había notado la forma en la que Eriol Hiraguizawa se comportaba alrededor de su prima, y Shaoran tenía razón debía confiar en Tomoyo y en lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

-Sé que esto te puede resultar doloroso, pero es necesario que hablemos de esto, los asesinos de tu familia, ¿sabes quienes fueron?-

Eriol asintió, y miro a Shaoran- En el momento del ataque no vi sus rostros, pero después de algún tiempo, fui capaz de descubrir su identidad, pero debo decirse que eso es un camino muerto, literalmente, todos los que participaron en el ataque fueron asesinados.-

-¿Tú lo hiciste?-

Tomoyo se quedo en silencio, Shaoran pronuncio las palabras que pesaron en su corazón y que no se atrevió a pronunciar, cuando escucho a Eriol. Cerro sus ojos, el no lo hizo, se dijo, su alma no se encontraba tan perdida, o acaso era un tonta al pensar que Eriol no era capaz de asesinar, quizás si de matar si se trataba de proteger su vida o la de alguien más, y ella entendía de que no todo era blanco y negro, pero se rehusaba a pensar en Eriol, como en su asesino a sangre fría, y luego recordó cuando libero a Eriol de sus sentimientos, y los experimento en su propio ser, abrió los ojos y fijo su mirada en el hombre al que había entregado su corazón- No, el no lo hizo.- respondió Tomoyo.

Eriol encontró la mirada de Tomoyo- La princesa tiene razón, yo no los mate, mi hipótesis es que quien haya ordenado el ataque, después de conseguir los libros, decidió deshacerse de los clavos sueltos, fueron 15 los magos asesinados en el transcurso de unas semanas, unos dos meses después del asesinato de mis padres.- su ojos zafiros se encontraron con los amatistas- cuando me entere de esto me puse furioso, por dos razones, una es que con esto se acaban las pistas que seguir y la otra porque sus muertes no fue a manos mías- vio que Tomoyo se estremecía por sus últimas palabras, y desvió su mirada lejos de la de ella, no soy bueno para ti, princesa amatista, pensó para sí.

-Así que no hay más pistas que seguir-murmuro Shaoran decepcionado- y ¿tampoco sabes algún hechizo de cómo encontrar los libros, imagino?-

Eriol lo miro-No, y tampoco sé si lo hay, mis conocimientos de los libros no son muchos, se suponía que todos iba a serme dicho en la ceremonia de traspaso de legado según la tradición, cuando cumpliera 15 años, pero como saben, mis padres no vivieron hasta esos momentos.-

-Entonces ¿cómo podemos detener la guerra en Avalon?-murmuró Tomoyo.

Sakura intervino- La única manera es encontrando al culpable, pero eso es difícil, sin embargo Shaoran y yo pensamos, que si la situación política en Avalon fuera más estable, quizás fuera más fácil. Como están la situación en estos momentos, sería imposible, ningún reino sabe si el otro es el culpable, todos los reinos han estado a la defensiva, sin saber quien realmente está detrás de los ataques, por lo tanto restablecer tratados de paz entre los reinos es una labor que hemos emprendido, si todos los reinos de Avalon, unen fuerza, es posible que logremos avances.-

-Me parece un buen plan- Eriol se acerco a la mesa en que los demás estaban-yo mismo, sospechaba de todos los reinos, creo que el tratado de paz, nos serviría para eliminar sospechosos, además una colaboración conjunta de las fuerzas de los tres reinos, lograría ser más eficaz contra los ataques de los guerreros oscuros. Y existe la posibilidad de que el culpable este actuando fuera de los deseos de su rey o reina, por lo que creo que deberían considerar la posibilidad de realizar una investigación de todos los magos de cada reino-

-No solo de los magos-intervino Tomoyo- Quizás existen otras personas no clasificados como magos, y aun así poseer magia, en esta mesa estamos tres de esas personas-

-Tienes razón, Tomoyo, pero la búsqueda será mucho más difícil de esa manera.-

-Quizás no tanto, Sakura-dijo Shaoran- nosotros ocultamos nuestra magia por ser nobles y esto está fuera de los que se conoce, los nobles no tienen magia, además la magia se hereda, y ninguno de nuestros padres tiene magia-

Eriol pensó en las palabras de Shaoran –La idea de que un noble pueda estar detrás de todo esto tiene sentido, quizás este ocultando sus poderes al igual que hicieron ustedes por las reacciones de otras personas, además el que hubiera logrado la colaboración de tantos magos poderosos, significa que fue alguien que tiene influencias.-

-Todo esto nos da más razones para ir al reino Overlot y advertir al rey Taxzu, sobre la posibilidad de que alguien a su cargo este detrás de esto, además de que Shaoran y yo, tendríamos que realizar un investigación en nuestras propias cortes.-

-Yo los acompañare- Tomoyo les dijo

-Gracias por su ayuda princesa Tomoyo- Shaoran miro a Eriol-¿y tus planes cuales son Eriol? –

-Viajar por los caminos puede ser peligroso, sería más seguro para todos, si nos transportáramos hasta el reino Overlot- les planteo Eriol- Y el hechizo lo haría yo, así nadie sospecharía de que ustedes tienen magia, además creo que es hora de hacerle saber al mundo que Eriol Hiraguizawa está vivo.- No había usado su magia, cuando había muchas personas a su alrededor, y había sido cuidadoso sobre a quién revelaba su identidad, pero al mirar a las personas sentadas en la mesa, se dijo que era el momento de dejar de actuar en las sombras, además al revelar su identidad, estaba seguro que conseguiría llamar la atención del que estaba detrás de todo, y aunque hacer de cebo sin duda era peligroso, el peligro valía la pena, si descubrían al culpable, solo no habría podido hacerlo, pero si contaba con la ayuda de las personas en la mesa, tal vez conseguían lograrlo, y su venganza estaría tan cerca…

S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S

La música era suave, perfecta. Sus pasos se alineaban a su pareja en perfecta armonía. Las voces suaves, apagadas por la melodía, flotaban en el salón. Pero en este instante, no existía nadie más que el otro. Los movimientos de ambos eran fluidos. Ambarino y esmeralda, estaban creando su propia melodía.

-Eres una perfecta bailarina-murmuro él, cerca de sus cabellos.

Sakura sonrió recordando el primer día en que se vieron, ambos llevaban mascaras, debido a que el baile, era de mascaras, él la invito a bailar, ella le respondió que no era una buena bailarina, y era cierto, no lo era, excepto con Shaoran-Solo contigo mi querido Shaoran, solo contigo.-

El sonrió, pues comprendió el significado de sus palabras, entre ellos había lazos fuertes, podían percibir lo que el otro sentía, antes lo sintió, y lo negó, ahora, lo admitía, y se alegraba, eran mitades de un todo, almas gemelas.

-Estar aquí, entre tus brazos, se siente tan perfecto, que olvido todo.-

-Lo sé, siento lo mismo.-La balada, termino con un último acorde.-y aunque quisiera bailar contigo la próxima pieza, ambos tenemos labores que hacer, los primeros pasos están dados, pero necesitamos asegurarnos la cooperación del rey Taxzu.-

-Un contrato de paz, firmada por los tres gobernantes de Avalon, es lo que necesitamos, ese sería sin duda, un logro importante para conseguir paz, pero necesitaríamos un mediador-

-Los Hiraguizawa, hubieran hecho una magnífica labor en ese asunto-

-Tal vez…

Shaoran negó, pues sabia cuales serian las próximas palabras de Sakura -Eriol, no sería el adecuado-su mirada se volvió triste al pensar en el otro hombre, uno que de niño fue su mejor amigo.- El perdió demasiado, nosotros también los hicimos solo que escogimos caminos distintos a los de él, el está lleno de odio.-

-Sí, yo también lo siento, es tan frio, sus ojos. - Sakura lo miro- Es como si estuviera muerto, vacio.- Sus palabras sobre el hombre de ojos zafiros, trajo a su mente a Tomoyo, la busco con la mirada, y sus ojos adquirieron una mirada preocupada al no encontrarla-No puedo localizar a Tomoyo-

Shaoran también busco con la mirada-No está en el salón-hizo una pausa al notar que también faltaba alguien mas-Eriol tampoco está, por lo que supongo que estará con ella.-

-Iré a buscarla-

-Espera-Shaoran la retuvo del brazo-creo que deberías dejarla- la vio a los ojos y percibió su protesta-Estará segura con él, aunque creo en lo que dices, que él está muerto en parte, cuando esta con tu prima no lo parece tanto, y creo que tu también lo has notado, el no le haría daño.-

Sakura asintió-Si, lo he notado, pero no sabemos del enemigo, puede atacar en cualquier instante-

La acerco hasta que tomo sus manos entre las suyas-Ella estará segura con él, de algo estoy seguro él la protegería con su vida, y además tu prima no podría tener mejor guardián que él, estamos hablando de Eriol Hiraguizawa, cuya familia es descendiente del mago Clow, el mago más grande de todos los tiempo, y aunque tú también has sentido la magia que proviene de él, y es fuerte, puedo asegurar que esa, es solo una pequeña parte de su poder, creo que él es, el mago más poderoso de Avalon, así que no te preocupes por ella, tu prima no podría estar en mejores manos-

Ella le sonrió-tienes razón, es solo que me es difícil no preocuparme-

-Lo sé, aunque no conozco desde hace mucho a la princesa Tomoyo, puedo decir que es una persona muy noble y veo que es muy merecedora del cariño que le profesas, así que no tienes que excusarte ante mí, lo entiendo, y para que estés más tranquila, planteémosle la propuesta del contrato al rey Taxzu y luego nos retiraremos a descansar y tu puedes ir a verificar a tu prima-

-Tienes razón-entrelazo su brazo con el de Shaoran, y ambos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el rey Taxzu.

T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E

Dejo escapar el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones, la luz de la luna iluminaba los hermosos jardines, sus ojos amatistas, absorbían la belleza del lugar, mientras se permitía relajarse un poco. Gracias a los consejos de Eriol, ahora mantenía más control sobre su poder de empatía, y por eso se permitió unos instantes en el baile, que el rey del reino Overlot, realizaba en honor a su prima y al rey Shaoran Li, una concentración intensa era necesaria, para mantener a raya las emociones de todas las personas a su alrededor, pero ello le cobraba cierto precio, estaba agotada mentalmente.

Sonrió cuando sintió una persona tan cerca –Gracias a ti, ya no tengo necesidad de aislarme, cuando este poder comenzó a despertar en mi, temí que ese sería mi destino, estoy acostumbrada a manejar los sentimientos de una cuantas personas a mi alrededor, pero si el numero es demasiado elevado, simplemente me siento agobiada, siento tantas emociones a la vez, que después no sé qué es lo que yo realmente siento, y que es lo que alguien más siente-

Las oscuridad cubría casi todo su cuerpo, sus ojos zafiros, fijos en la figura vestida de azul –Yo no hice nada más que mostrarte el camino princesa, tu recorriste el resto, lo que hoy logras no se debe a nada más que a esfuerzo-

-Estamos solos Eriol-sus ojos encontraron a los zafiros- y sabes que-una sonrisa, se formo en su labios.-me gusta el sonido que tiene mi nombre en tus labios.-

-Tomoyo-sus pasos lo llevaron frente a ella-Intento mantener el control, cuando estoy contigo, pero me es casi imposible, no cuando escucho lo que dices, miro tu sonrisa, y siento como me miras, no merezco lo que intentas darme-

-No discutiré contigo Eriol, no esta noche, donde las estrellas y la luna, parecer contar su historia, y la noche misma, trae susurros de sueños imposibles que son realidad-sus manos acariciaron la mejillas de él, con todo el amor que contenía su corazón

Cerro sus ojos y por un momento se perdió en sus palabras, dejo que su dulce voz lo transportara a otro sitio, por un momento se perdió de la realidad, para luego regresar a ella, contemplo los ojos amatistas-Estas agotada-murmuro, líneas casi imperceptibles de cansancio se dibujaban alrededor de ellos.

-Yo soy la empática, pero ocultarte algo a ti, resulta también bastante difícil-Apoyo su frente en su pecho-estoy agotada, de hecho el control que tengo sobre mi poder, siento que se romperá en cualquier momento, por eso salí del salón de baile-.

-Te acompañare a tu habitación-

-No, esperemos aquí, por lo menos hasta que ya no pueda contenerlos más- dejo que su cuerpo absorbiera la calidez de él.-luego si agradecía que me acompañaras, pero hasta ese momento, permítenos disfrutar de este momento-

-me es difícil negarte algo Tomoyo-

Solo a ti, pensó Tomoyo, lo que quería de él, era lo único que él no estaba dispuesto a dar, su amor, que triste, pensó Tomoyo, que esta noche no pudiera ser más perfecta... Ella se giro en sus brazos hasta que ambos se encontraron observando las estrellas, sus brazos la mantenían cálida. -Casi perfecto-murmuro.

-Si-

Sus palabras fueron tan solo un murmullo, pero aunque quiso decir algo mas, ese fue el momento en que sus fuerzas se terminaron, y todos los sentimientos de las personas que estaban a su alrededor llegaron con fuerza, y sintió terror cuando los sentimientos de una de las personas de el baile, la inundo y a pesar de su esfuerzo, su vista se nublo- Sakura-murmuró y las fuerzas la abandonaron, tanto odio, fue lo último que pensó, antes de desvanecerse entre los brazos de Eriol.

SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE

Los meceros recorrían rápidamente el salón, brindando a todos los invitados una copa de champagne, el rey Taxzu, tenía ya en sus manos una copa, la hora del brindis se aproximaba. Sus ojos esmeraldas recorrieron el salón, y sonrió, todo iba muy bien, el contrato se firmaría, y quizás muy pronto la paz llegaría a todo Avalon, si los tres reinos colaboraban como un solo, dejando la desconfianza de lado, lograrían derrotar a los guerreros oscuros y a quien estuviera detrás de ellos.

-Estamos más cerca de la paz- se sentía optimista.

-Si así es- Shaoran sonrió al observar su sonrisa.-Espero que la paz, llegue pronto-tomo la mano de ella, entre las de él, para sentirla más cerca.-quisiera tener la oportunidad de disfrutarla contigo.-

La sonrisa de Sakura se borro, al comprender el significado de sus palabras –Debe haber alguna forma, no quiero perderte.-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas no derramadas

El la miro con tristeza-Perdóname mi ángel, por mencionar esto en estos momentos, he conseguido borrar tu sonrisa, y es lo que menos deseaba, eres hermosa Sakura sin importar que, pero cuando sonríes eres capaz de traer la luz aun en la oscuridad más densa, lo sé, porque lo hiciste para mi.-

-Shaoran…

-Sonríe para mi, mi dulce ángel.-

La tristeza pesaba en su corazón, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas no derramadas, pero mientras lo miraba a él, sonrió, porque cuando ella lo hacia el también lo hacía, y sus ojos se llenaban de vida, sus ojos ambarinos que la miraban con amor, también sonreían…

Estaba por tomar una copa, cuando vio al hombre de ojos zafiros, caminando hacia ellos, algo en su mirada la inquietaba y esa inquietud de incremento, cuando vio que venía solo.

-¿Tomoyo está bien?-le pregunto, cuando ya solo unos cuantos pasos lo separaba de ellos.

-Se desmayo- estaba preocupado, no había nadie con los poderes de empática de Tomoyo, así que no sabía muy bien, que tanta magia consumía mantener los sentimientos de otros fuera de sí, pero no creía que tanto como para provocarle perder la conciencia- antes de desvanecerse dijo su nombre princesa Kinomoto, la subí a su habitación y vine a buscarla, me pareció que es lo que hubiera querido la princesa Daidouji.-

-Tomoyo-murmuro preocupada Sakura

Sintió la mano de Shaoran estrechar la suya-por lo que comenta Hiraguizawa tu prima parece estar bien, tan solo agotada, porque no subes y te quedas con ella.-

-El brindis…-

Él le sonrió-No te preocupes, te excusare, si preguntan por ti-

-Gracias- le murmuro-te veré más tarde-

Shaoran la vio salir por la puerta, después de que se hubiera detenido a hablar con alguien que la intercepto en su camino hacia la salida, percibió el movimiento del Eriol, que se disponía a salir y lo detuvo -Eriol-Su mirada se encontró con el hombre de ojos zafiros, Sakura tenía razón cuando dijo que parecía que estuviera vació- ¿Qué sucedió contigo Eriol?-

-Tu deberías entender lo que paso, tus padres, también fueron asesinados, Shaoran.-

-Entiendo lo que sientes, lo que no comparto es lo que has decido hacer con tu vida- suspiro y miro con tristeza a Eriol- Fuimos amigos y a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, me gusta pensar que aun los somos, por lo que espero que escuches mi consejo, la vida es demasiado breve, para no aprovechar las maravillas que la vida nos ha preparado, lo que quiero decir es que la princesa Daidouji, parece ser alguien especial…

-Lo es-murmuro Eriol-pero ya escogí mi camino-

-¿Lo has hecho?, has pasado este tiempo en nuestra compañía como el guardián y protector de la princesa Tomoyo, dices que has tomado tu decisión, y tal vez lo hiciste antes de encontrarte con ella, pero sé que ahora dudas, espero que tomes la decisión correcta y no te alejes de ella, porque tendrás que contestarte a ti mismo, serías capaz de vivir con esa decisión.-

-Yo…

-No es necesario que me digas algo en este instante, solo no tomes ninguna decisión precipitada, por el bien de ambos.-

Eriol, asintió en dirección a él, y luego desapareció, Shaoran creía no equivocarse al suponer que estaría en la habitación de Tomoyo.

Tomo la copa que el mesero le ofrecía en estos instantes, su semblante no mostraba el deseo que sentía por estar fuera del salón y poder estar con su ángel, y es que era un adicto a su aroma, a su sonrisa, a la calidez de sus ojos, cada instante que pasaba con ella, era un tesoro precioso que guardaba en su interior y es que sabía que cada segundo era un regalo maravilloso, y no habrían muchos, pues cada día lo ataques eran más recurrentes, mi vida se acerca a su fin, pensó con tristeza, el súbito silencio del salón lo saco de sus sombríos pensamientos, el rey Taxzu dijo unas cuantas palabras, antes de decir salud, momento en que Shaoran como tantos otros del salón inclinaron sus copas, para beber del champagne…

Sus ojos amatista se abrieron lentamente, sus pensamientos giraban en su cabeza, hasta que lo recordó, se sentó rápidamente en la cama y observo a las dos personas que estaban cerca de ella.

Sakura se acercó preocupada a Tomoyo-¿está bien?-

-Si-Tomoyo miró preocupada a Sakura y Eriol- no puedo estar segura, pero alguien en la fiesta, puede ser la persona que buscamos, no lo había sentido antes porque había mantenido las emociones de otras personas selladas, pero cuando mis fuerzas se agotaron, lo pude sentir, una maldad como nunca la había sentido, creo que deberíamos avisar al rey Taxzu sobre ello, las personas que se encuentran en la fiestas pueden correr peligro.-

Sakura asintió- Iré a informarle-

-Iré contigo-le dijo Tomoyo

-Aun esta débil, será mejor que descanses.-

Escucho las palabras de Eriol, y supo que tenía razón, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, y la magia que ocupaba para cerrar los sentimientos y pensamientos de otros estaba tomando su cuota de energía.- Esta bien, pero por ve con ella por favor Eriol-Tomoyo miro al hombre de ojos zafiros.

-Pero, tu…

-Estaré bien-lo interrumpió ella- si no me equivoco, la persona que ha provocado tantas muertes puede estar abajo, es mejor que ambos vallan, me sentiré mejor de esa forma.

Eriol miro a Tomoyo, y murmuro un hechizo de protección alrededor de la habitación- te mantendrá segura hasta que regresemos-

Tomoyo le sonrió-Gracias.-

Miro a Sakura y Eriol, salir por la puerta, y cerró sus ojos, que no les ocurra nada, pidió en silencio.

Sus piernas se doblaron, al sentir que todas sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo-no-murmuro débilmente, su corazón parecía quebrarse en mil pedazos. Sintió los brazos de Eriol alrededor suyo, evitando que cayera al suelo. Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras su ojos esmeraldas estaban fijos en la escena frente a ella, todos parecía estar muertos, lo que antes fue una grandiosa fiesta en la que la música sonaba en cada rincón, no era más que un salón silencioso, las personas que antes bailaban o charlaban, se encontraban en el piso. El no puede estar muerto, se repetía una y otra vez, se alejo de Eriol, este protesto-El no ha muerto-le dijo, mientras sus pasos caminaban en dirección al hombre que estaba tirado unos cuantos pasos adelante, aunque sus palabras sonaron seguras, su corazón latía en cada paso que daba hacia el hombre que amaba, un deseo palpitaba con fuerza en su corazón y una letanía sonaba en sus interior, el está vivo.

Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, estiro su mano y la puso en su pecho, esperando sentir, el latido de su corazón. Lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, después de unos segundos, pero una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, su ojos encontraron a los del hombre que la acompañaba- Su corazón suena débil, pero aun está vivo- pudo ver durante un momento el alivio dibujado en el rostro del hombre-Debemos llevarlo con Tomoyo, ella puede ayudarlo, aunque no está con todas sus energías, Tomoyo es la mejor sanadora que conozco.-

Eriol se acerco a ella-Yo también lo creo- toco a la princesa Kinomoto con una de sus manos y a Sharon con la otra, resiste amigo, murmuro, mientras en su mente se formaban las palabras del hechizo transportador que los llevaría al cuarto de la Tomoyo.

Sus ojos encontraron a los amatista de Tomoyo-¿Puedes ayudarlo?-

Tomoyo miro con tristeza a Sakura, -Eriol tiene razón, su organismo está lleno de veneno, debería está muerto, lo que puedo suponer, es que él se dio cuenta mientras tomaba la copa, y realizo un hechizo, pero el veneno es fuerte, su cuerpo se debilita a cada minuto, puedo tratar de curarlo, es solo que el parece estar demasiado débil, no sé si sobreviviría-.

Sakura sintió como su corazón se hundía en la tristeza, su mano aferrada con fuerza una de las de Shaoran, no podía perderlo, se rehusaba a darse por vencida, miro a Tomoyo-Lo amo, no quiero perderlo, trata de salvarlo, por favor…

Unas lagrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Tomoyo.-Lo intentare con todas mis fuerzas Sakura, te lo prometo, si tan solo hubiera una forma de que el no estuviera tan débil…

Eriol se acerco hacia las dos mujeres que se encontraban alrededor de la cama.-Hay un hechizo-le dijo a Sakura – Nunca antes lo he intentado, este consigue unir las energías de dos personas, sus mentes y sus vidas son una por un tiempo, pero es peligroso.-

Sakura lo miró-No hay otra alternativa, no permitiré que muera, mientras yo pueda hacer algo para evitarlo.-

Tomoyo. Eriol y Sakura, concentraron su magia, aislándose del mundo exterior, todos con un objetivo, salvar al rey del reino Yanus, no había nada más en sus mentes, excepto eso.

Su rostro se grabo en su mente, cuando cerró sus ojos esmeraldas, y una resolución se formo en su interior, no permitiré que mueras Shaoran.

S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S

Sus pasos resonaba por el amplio pasillo, al menos esa sensación le daba, sus pasos eran los únicos sonidos, la oscuridad era opresiva, pero sus pasos no vacilaban, la luz al final del pasillo, le daba la fuerza necesaria para seguir, siempre había esperanza.

Sus ojos parecieron escocer un poco, cuando la luz dio en su rostro, se sentía todo tan real, que por momentos olvidaba que todo estaba dentro de la mente de Shaoran.

Todo era tan hermoso, las flores que crecían en la montaña en la que al parecer se encontraba, las nubes, se miraban tan cerca que parecía que pudieran tocarse, el césped, acariciaba sus pies, el aroma de las flores, inundaba su ser, los arboles se mecían al ritmo del viento, su mirada absorbía cada detalle del hermoso paisaje ante sus ojos, su corazón salto en su pecho al ver una figura conocida bajo la sombra de uno de los muchos árboles, Shaoran, murmuro, mientras sus pasos la llevaban más cerca de él.

Se sentó a su lado-Shaoran-lo llamó, pero no obtuvo repuesta, estiro su mano hasta posarse en su mejilla, el giro su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron. Su corazón se contrajo al ver sus ojos, el brillo de su mirada había desaparecido, su ojos se notaban vacios, sin vida, -¿Qué ocurre Shaoran?- pero al igual que la vez anterior no obtuvo respuesta alguna.- por favor no te aísles, regresa a mí, te necesito, Shaoran.-

Lo miro atentamente, con la esperanza de que sus palabras cambiaran algo, y lo hicieron, pero no fue lo que ella esperaba, sus ojos se llenaron de dolor y tristeza.

Entonces sintió el cambio a su alrededor, los arboles había desaparecido, lo mismo que todo el hermoso paisaje, el cielo parecía haberse teñido de rojo. El sonido de metal contra metal resonaba fuertemente, las espadas chocaban fuertemente, con el objetivo de acabar con el enemigo, algunos gritos de dolor y muerte rompían la monotonía del sonido del metal, dejando claro que algunas espadas se teñía del rojo de la sangre y su objetivo de causar muerte era cumplido. Pudo observar a una versión de Shaoran ligeramente más joven, luchar a unos cuantos metros de ellos, y sintió tristeza al observar su rostro, había resignación y dolor en él.

-La guerra y la muerte forman parte de mi vida- su voz fue suave, pero estaba llena de dolor- ese es mi destino, soy el guerrero del reino Yanus, pero odio la guerra- Su mirada se alejo de Sakura y observo la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, recuerdos de una batalla, que no había olvidado y muchas veces llenaban sus pesadillas- no quiero vivir esa vida, ¿acaso no es mejor dejar de luchar?-

Sakura escucho sus palabras, y sabia que su referencia a dejar de luchar, no se refería a dejar de hacerlo en una batalla, sino rendirse a seguir luchando por la vida-No-Sakura tomo entre sus manos a las de él.-La vida, no siempre es lo que esperamos, encontramos momentos difíciles, momentos en el que el dolor es fuerte, y nuestro espíritu parece quebrarse, pero lo importante, y que debemos recordar siempre, es nunca dejar de luchar, porque a pesar del dolor, siempre hay esperanza, alguien por quien luchar, alguien cuyo amor nos impulsa-apretó sus manos, tratando se trasmitirle la calidez de su espíritu.- yo te necesito Shaoran, tu eres ese alguien para mi, déjame serlo para ti-

Shaoran la miro con tristeza- Lo eres-le dijo-pero acaso no somos todos mortales, no puede llegarnos la muerte a cualquiera, incluso a las personas que mas amamos-

La escena de la guerra cambio, un cuarto lleno de flores apareció frente a sus ojos, un niño con lagrimas en los ojos, observaba dos ataúdes, en los que se encontraba los cuerpos de sus padres.

-En un momento quede solo- dijo Shaoran.-mi mundo se vino abajo y no hubo nada que pudiera hacer.- había resignación en su voz-mi propia vida es un reloj de arena, cuyo límite esta pronto a llegar.-

El niño y los ataúdes desaparecieron, la oscuridad los rodeo, y la luz se extinguió.

Sintió el dolor de él, en su corazón – Hay dolor en la vida, ambos lo sabemos, lo hemos sufrido, pero a pesar de todo, no hay momentos hermosos también-envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, acercándolo a su cuerpo- no estuvo tu infancia llena de maravillosos momentos con tus padres, ¿acaso cambiaras todos esos momentos, por el dolor de no verlos morir?, yo estoy a tu lado Shaoran, siempre lo estaré, no dejes de lado el futuro, no permitas que la tristeza y el dolor te lo arrebaten, porque aunque a veces parezca no haber esperanza, si la hay, bríndanos la oportunidad de construir hermosos momentos también, por favor recuerda los que hemos vivido junto los últimos días, no solo lo malo, sino lo momentos que nos llenaron de alegría, cuando nos dijimos que nos amábamos, cuando nuestros corazones encontraron la unión en un beso, los momentos de silencio en los que todo nuestro ser se llenaba de la presencia del otro, en el que amor llenaba cada rincón de nuestra alma, recuérdalos Shaoran, recuerda esos maravillosos momentos, déjalos llegar hasta tu corazón y que crezcan en el, que sean la fuerza que necesitas para luchar…

Sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Sakura presionado contra el de él, las palabras que salían desde el corazón de ella, llegaron al suyo, e hizo lo que ella le dijo, su mente se lleno de los recuerdos de sus padres, de risas y alegrías compartidas, y luego de los momentos que ambos compartieron, recordó el primer momento en que tubo a Sakura entre sus brazos, de la alegría que sentía en su presencia, se concentro en el amor que sentía por ella, en la sensación de que su corazón, su alma misma, estuvo completa cuando la conoció, y recordó, ella era su luz, en la oscuridad y en las pesadillas, Sakura su dulce ángel, a quien había entregado su corazón, era su razón de ser y seguir luchando.- Sakura, te amo- la envolvió entre sus brazos.- perdóname, deje que mi corazón lo olvidará-

Las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo, salieron de sus ojos, y rodaron por su mejillas.-te amo Shaoran, y me alegra que regresarás a mi.-

La luz comenzó a crecer, y la oscuridad desapareció. Los arboles volvieron a moverse al ritmo del aire, las fragancia de las flores inundo cada rincón, y el cielo brillo azul nuevamente.

Sakura se separo nuevamente y lo vio a los ojos, él le sonrió y ella también lo hizo. Sus labios se unieron en un beso en que expresaban su amor y la fe en que este era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer las dificultades.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y el la envolvió en sus brazos y por un momento solo disfrutaron el estar así, juntos.

-¿Es tiempo ya de despertar?- pregunto Sakura

Shaoran negó-Aun hay algo importante que debes ver-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-El pasado-

Ella iba a preguntar algo mas cuando las tres puertas aparecieron frente a ella, Shaoran le dijo que tenía que ver el pasado, por lo que se acerco a la primera puerta, tomo el pomo y entro. Se dio vuelta para ver si Shaoran estaba con ella, pero había desaparecido, pero supo que estaría bien, ella necesitaba ver lo que se le mostraría por lo que se concentro en la escena frente a ella.

Dos hombres y dos mujeres, conversaban frente a un altar, en el que se podían observar dos libros, uno blanco y otro negro. Un niño jugaba no lejos de ellos, sus ojos a veces se detenían para observar a una de las parejas, sus padres.

Sakura observo a los cuatro adultos, dos de ellos sabia quienes eran, los padres de Shaoran, y el pequeño niño que jugaba no lejos de ellos, era Shaoran, la identidad de las otras dos personas le era desconocida, hasta que el padre de Shaoran hablo.

-Hiraguizawa, es bastante complicada la tarea que nos encomienda-

El hombre de ojos azul, fijo su mirada en la del entonces gobernante del reino Yanus,- Lo sé Li.-tomo la mano de su esposa, entre las suyas –Carol y yo, esperamos que no sea necesario que lleven a cabo dicha tarea, la familia Hiraguizawa, ha sido siempre la encargada de custodiar los libros de la luz y la oscuridad, pero no somos invencibles y es necesario que si sucede algo, hayan personas que conozcan sobre estos libros, nuestro hijo Eriol, será informado de todo esto en su cumpleaños 15, según la tradición, pero si nosotros no estamos, alguien más deberá decírselo.-

La mujer de cabellos negros, y que entonces Sakura sabía era la madre de Eriol, fue la que hablo-Ya los gobernantes del reino Cristal saben lo necesario, ellos y ustedes son los únicos en los que podemos confiar.-

-Lo entendemos y agradecemos su confianza-fue el padre de Shaoran el que hablo.

Sakura fijo su mirada en el libro negro, sus pensamientos giraban sobre este libro y cuanto dolor y muerte, provocarían en el futuro. Miro con lastima y pesar en su corazón a las cuatro personas, que conversaban, los Hiraguizawa no estarían allí para el cumpleaños 15 de su hijo, pues morirían y unos años después los Li. Se obligo a salir de sus pensamientos y prestar atención a las palabras del mago Hiraguizawa, por lo que alcanzo a escuchar sus últimas palabras.

-"Ocultos para la magia, solo el que sienta, puede encontrarlos, seguros por eso están"

Esa frase que es trasmitida de generación en generación, nos da a entender que los libros, no pueden ser encontrados por medio de la magia, por lo que creemos que los libros serían imposibles de encontrar por extraños-

Carol, fue la que continuo con la explicación- el libro de la oscuridad obtiene su poder, cuando se une la misma alma con él, y se hacen sacrificios en su nombre, entre más muertes provoque su dueño, más poderosa se vuelve su magia, si la conexión entre el libro y su dueño es interrumpida, este morirá-

-No entiendo porque crear un libro como tal.-comento la reina Li

-Lo mismo no hemos preguntado, cada una de las generaciones Hiraguizawa, que ha custodiado estos libros, no sabemos porque nuestro ancestro el mago Clow, creo dicho libro-Edward Hiraguizawa explico-pero aunque creo el libro de la oscuridad, creo el de la luz, que contiene el hechizo para romper la conexión entre el dueño del libro oscuro y este. Ambos libros contienen hechizos poderosos, el de la luz, los destinados a salvar vidas, y el de la oscuridad, los necesarios para provocar muerte y dolor, suponemos que el mago Clow quiso seguir el principio de que la luz y la oscuridad deben guardar un balance.-

Los Hiraguizawa, los Li y sus propios padres eran los únicos que sabían y recordaban la clave para terminar la guerra, pero todos murieron antes de poder decirla a alguien más, y el único sobreviviente no recordaba nada de esta plática, pues era demasiado pequeño para hacerlo, Shaoran.

-Guardaremos en secreto todo lo que nos han dicho-confirmo el rey Li

-Lo agradecemos-Hiraguizawa pronuncio.

Solo el que siente, puede encontrarlo, que significa pensó Sakura, aunque no entendía el significado de esas palabras quizás si lograban descifrarla podrían conocer donde estaban los libros.

Shaoran apareció a su lado - Es hora de despertar Sakura-

-¿Estarás bien?-le pregunto ella preocupada

-Lo estaré, tú me has dado fuerzas-tomo sus manos entre las suyas- lamento haber sido débil y casi desistir.-

Sakura apretó la manos de el-No tienes porque disculparte, has pasado por mucho mi querido Shaoran, pero ahora sabes que siempre estaré para ti.-

Él le sonrió-Por siempre a mi lado mi dulce ángel-

Ella también le sonrió-Por siempre a tu lado, mi querido Shaoran-

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, la luz la molesto un poco, pero se acostumbro poco a poco, se encontraba acostada a la par de Shaoran, su mano aun mantenía apretada una de las de él. Fijo su mirada en Tomoyo-¿el estará bien?-

Tomoyo le sonrió y asintió-Logre eliminar todo el veneno de su cuerpo, el estará bien, no tardará en despertar-

-Gracias Tomoyo-

-Me alegra saber que lo he ayudado, pero tú has hecho la mayor parte, sin ti Sakura, él no lo hubiera logrado.-

Sakura asintió- Gracias a ti también Eriol Hiraguizawa, sin tu ayuda el no habría sobrevivido-

Eriol asintió a la princesa Kinomoto y se acerco a Tomoyo, sabía que había usado bastante de su magia para ayudar a Shaoran y se encontraría débil, la ayudo a ponerse de pie y a sentarse en una de los sillones de la habitación.

Sakura observo las acciones de Eriol, y pudo ver lo cuidadoso que era con Tomoyo, y se alegro por su prima, el también la ama, pensó. Sintió el movimiento de la mano de Shaoran y retorno su atención a él, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

-Sakura-murmuro, contemplo sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y su sonrisa.-Eres tan hermosa, soy muy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado-

-Yo también lo soy- se acerco a él, necesitaba sentir que estaba vivo, sus labios se unieron en un beso.-Te amo- le dijo cuando se separaron.

Él le sonrió-Yo también, mi dulce ángel.-

Ella dejo que la alegría llenará su ser – Me gusta cómo me llamas, dulce ángel, creo que nunca te lo había dicho-

Subió su mano y acaricio una de las mejillas de ellas- Te llamó así, porque eres mi dulce ángel Sakura, la luz en la oscuridad y las pesadillas, la otra mitad de mi alma.-

La sonrisa de Sakura se amplio.

-¿Las otras personas de la fiestas?-el pregunto

Sakura dejo de sonreír, la tristeza se marco en su rostro-Nadie más sobrevivió-

Tomoyo escucho las palabras de Sakura-Alguien mas además de Shaoran, tuvo que haber sobrevivido, el odio que sentí en alguien de la fiesta, no puede venir de nadie más, excepto de la persona que está detrás de todo esto, y si logramos averiguar quién, podríamos saber su identidad.-

-Tomoyo tiene razón- intervino Eriol-El objetivo de esa persona es que hubiéramos muerto todos, era un buen plan, hubieran muerto los tres gobernantes de los reinos de Avalon, además han muerto muchos nobles-

Sakura apretó sus manos sobre sus piernas-¿Cómo puede alguien haber hecho algo así?, fueron muchas las personas que murieron esta noche, sino hubiera sido por Tomoyo, nosotros lo estaríamos también.- al pronunciar esas palabras, recordó, lo que había visto con anterioridad, y comprendió que el objetivo de todas esas muertes no solo era matar a los gobernantes, sino las misma muertes en sí- "el libro de la oscuridad obtiene su poder, cuando se une la misma alma con él, y se hacen sacrificios en su nombre, entre más muertes provoque su dueño, más poderosa se vuelve su magia"- Las palabras salieron de sus labios y sus ojos se encontraron con los otros ocupantes de la habitación- Necesito contarles algo que vi, una escena del pasado-

Tomo la mano de Shaoran y les conto como funciona su magia, y también les explico con detalle la conversación que presencio entre los Hiraguizawa y los Li.

El silencio se estableció en la habitación por unos momentos, luego que Sakura termino con su explicación. Sakura miro al hombre de cabellos negros-¿acaso sabes a que se referían tus padres con esa frase: "Ocultos para la magia, solo el que sienta, puede encontrarlos, seguros por eso están"?

Eriol negó, paso sus manos entre sus cabellos, las palabras de la princesa Kinomoto, todavía giraban en torno a su cabeza, sintió que el peso sobre sus hombros se incrementaba, él era el que podía desvelar el significado de las palabras de sus padres, es solo que no se le ocurría nada. La voz de Shaoran lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-El libro de la luz, es nuestra mejor oportunidad de terminar con esta guerra-

-Yo también lo creo-Eriol, se camino impacientemente por la habitación- pero maldición, no sé cómo encontrarlo, esa frase no tiene sentido para mí- Eriol sonrió con amargura- supongo que no soy un buen guardián del legado Hiraguizawa.-

Tomoyo tomo la mano de Eriol, cuando este pasaba frente a ella-No es tu culpa- aunque tenía sellados sus poderes de empatía, sabía que Eriol se culpaba por no ser capaz de descubrir el significado de esas palabras.

Los zafiros se encontraron con los amatistas- Lo es, yo soy el guardián de él legado Hiraguizawa, yo tendría que saber el significado de esas palabras; y no lo sé.-

Tomoyo lo miro-siente mi mano, que toma la tuya Eriol, no estás solo, mira a tu alrededor, en esta habitación hay muchas personas que podemos ayudar, no tienes porque llevar esa carga tu solo-

-Tomoyo tiene razón Eriol- Shaoran lo miró.-Solo tenemos que pensar con calma, entre los cuatro podremos lograrlo.-

-Solo el que siente, no puede referirse a sentir la magia, pues la primeras palabras hacen referencia que la magia no es un medio para encontrarlo.-intervino Sakura-¿pero que más se puede sentir?-

-El frio, el calor-les dijo Shaoran.-dolor, hay muchas otras cosas más, que sentimos en consecuencia de algún cambio en nuestro cuerpo. Pero no creo que se refieran a eso, por lo que tiene que ser algo más-

Los cuatros guardaron silencio mientras analizaban las frases y lo que hasta el momento habían podido deducir.

-Los sentimientos-murmuro Tomoyo, la idea comenzaba a tener forma y mayor veracidad mientras pensaba mas en ella- No solo podemos sentir en consecuencia a algo físico, sino también a algo interior nuestro como los sentimientos podemos sentir alegría, tristeza y muchas otras emociones. Y en mi caso, no solo puedo sentir lo que proviene de mí, sino lo de los demás.-

-"solo el que siente, puede encontrarlos"-repitió Eriol.- quizás se referían a un empático-Las palabras de Tomoyo tenían sentido, además habían tanto elementos que lo impulsaban a creer que Tomoyo, era la clave-No existen las casualidades, era una frase que se decía repetía el mago Clow. Nunca había escuchado de la existencia de otro mago empático. Se decía que Clow tenía la capacidad de ver el futuro, y sería demasiada coincidencia que otro mago, como ser la princesa Kinomoto tenga ese don y cuya prima Tomoyo, sea una empática.-

-Pero, ¿podrás sentir los libros Tomoyo?- Sakura miro a su prima- no es como si se tratara de personas, además se que nunca antes has conseguido enfocar tus poderes en una sola persona-

-No lo sé, como dices no son personas, pero si la clave es que un empático pueda encontrarlos, es que deben emitir sentimientos, contigo Sakura comparto una conexión, no te lo había dicho antes, pero es como un canal permanente que esta siempre ahí, y esa conexión se vuelve más fuerte cuando se que algo te aflige, y al concentrarme fuertemente puedo saber donde estas, solo había compartido esa conexión contigo, hasta hace poco pero -Tomoyo miro a Eriol- la vez que nos atacaron, cuando venía en el carruaje, pude aislar el odio de los guerreros oscuros y concentrarme solo en los sentimientos de Eriol, no sé, si seré capaz de hacerlo, pero lo intentare-Tomoyo miro a Sakura- lo que me preocupa es que para poder hacer todo esto, necesito saber que buscar, la conexión que comparto contigo es fuerte, porque hemos estado juntas mucho tiempo, cada persona tiene una marca personal, la tuya me es muy familiar, pero yo no sé qué clase de sentimientos emite el libro de la luz.-

Sakura pensó en este problema y recordó lo que había ocurrido, cuando compartió su mente con la de Shaoran-Puede haber una solución-Los ojos esmeraldas se concentraron en los zafiros-Cuando estuve dentro de la mente de Shaoran, todo me pareció muy real, entonces si pudiéramos hacer lo mismo con alguien que haya estado bastante cerca de los libros es posible que tal vez si Tomoyo está presente pueda sentirlo-

Eriol lo pensó-Tiene sentido, y creo que posible, las personas emitimos nuestros sentimientos siempre, lo que diferencia a un mago empático es que él si es capaz de captar esos sentimientos-Miro a Sakura -Lo haremos, probaremos el hechizo, tengo varios recuerdos de estar cerca de los libros-

-No será mejor esperar un poco-pregunto Shaoran-Es un hechizo difícil y ya lo has hecho una vez, tu magia debe estar baja-

-Estoy bien-su energía podría soportar hacer el hechizo nuevamente, quedaría algo débil, pero no al punto de ser peligroso.-Debemos…

Shaoran suspiro, Eriol no escucharía sus razones, si estas eran por su salud, miro a la princesa Tomoyo, pero si escucharía si eran por ella-además Tomoyo debe estar agotada también-

Las palabras de Shaoran lo silenciaron, miró a Tomoyo-Es cierto debes descansar-

Sintió la necesidad de Eriol de encontrar los libros y terminar con todo, pero también sintió su deseo de protegerla, y este último era más fuerte que el primero, y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, me amas Eriol Hiraguizawa, aunque te niegues hacer algo por ello, pensó. Cuando todo termine, me encargare de que aceptes mis sentimientos por ti Eriol y que tu aceptes lo que sientes por mí. –Estoy bien-dijo finalmente Tomoyo, antes se encargo de verificar el nivel de energía de Eriol, además si se hacía rápidamente, Eriol no tendría porque usar tanta magia-Use bastante magia antes, pero sentir no me pone ninguna dificultad, es lo opuesto, dejar de sentir lo que consume mi magia, además solo necesito unos pocos segundos, frente a los libros y guardar en mi interior esos sentimientos.-

Sakura miro a Eriol y Tomoyo, valorando el nivel de energía de ambos, se preocupo, pues ambos se encontraban débil, Eriol mucho más que Tomoyo -Podría ser peligroso, creo que Shaoran tiene razón y sería mejor esperar-

-No podemos perder tiempo-Eriol dijo-además como ya dijo Tomoyo, ella no necesitara usar su magia.-

-Pero…-

-Yo estoy bien-Eriol se adelanto a las próximas palabras de la princesa Kinomoto- Piensen en la situación que nos encontramos, alguien trato de matar a los gobernantes de los reinos de Avalon, consiguió matar a uno, ¿no creen que intentara de nuevo hacer lo que fallo?, además si fue tan lejos con esto, mi suposición es que planea algo grande, debemos detenerlo antes que continúe con su plan-

-Entiendo-Shaoran miro a Eriol-pero no te arriesgue demasiado Eriol, si notas que toma más tiempo del que debería y que te encuentras débil, no persista hasta el final-

Eriol asintió en dirección a Shaoran y se dirigió a sentarse junto a Tomoyo-¿Lista?-

Tomoyo le sonrió-Si-

Eriol tomo las manos de Tomoyo entre las suyas,- cierra los ojos-

Tomoyo los cerro, escucho las palabras de Eriol mientras decía el hechizo, y entonces lo sintió, estaba en otro lugar, abrió los ojos y contemplo la escena frente a ella.

Un chico de unos 11 años, estaba cerca de una pareja, los tres reían. Los ojos del niño eran zafiros, iguales y al mismo tiempo tan distintos del Eriol del presente, eran del mismo tono y había en sus ojos fuerza de voluntad, pero allí termina lo similar, en los ojos del niño había alegría en donde ahora había tristeza, amor donde ahora había venganza.

-Éramos Felices-escucho la voz a su lado

Supo sin ver, quien era, reconocería su voz sin importar que-Lo veo.- Desvió la mirada de las tres personas frente a ella, al hombre que estaba a su lado-lo siento Eriol, has perdido mucho.-

-Me arrebataron mi familia, su amor y mi futuro-

Tomoyo quiso decirle que lo último, su futuro, no se lo habían quitado, eso solo el mismo podría hacerlo, si seguía viviendo solo por el pasado y dejaba escapar las oportunidades del futuro, no me dejes escapar Eriol, pensó. No le dijo nada de esto, pues no era el momento-¿Los libros?-

Eriol asintió y se dirigió hacia una esquina del cuarto, Tomoyo lo siguió. Observo ambos libros, uno era de color oscuro y el otro blanco. Aún retenía sus poderes controlados, esto consumía su magia, pero era importante, pues nadie más pensó en un detalle, excepto ella, pero si lo hubiera mencionado los demás se hubieran negado y Eriol tenía razón necesitaban encontrar ese libro, era la clave para la paz, si ella abría sus poderes percibiría los sentimientos de todas las personas que habían en la habitación, al pequeño Eriol, a sus padres, y lo que provenía del libro de la luz, pero también el de la oscuridad, y ha esto último es lo temía, su magia estaba débil, no sabía si soportaría el choque de la maldad del libro, no puedes rendirte Tomoyo, se dijo, y con un último suspiro libero su magia.

Los sentimientos llegaron rápidamente hacia ella, es peor de lo pensé, se dijo cuando sintió lo que provenía del libro de la oscuridad, era pura maldad y odio, sintió su energía consumirse, sus piernas cedieron, hubiera caído si Eriol, no la hubiera sostenido, reunió lo último de su magia en un esfuerzo por concentrarse solo en el libro de la luz, y sonrió cuando lo encontró,- lo tengo-dijo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran completamente.

SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE

Lo primero que sintió fue la mano cálida que envolvía la suya, estaba acostada en una cama, pensó al sentir la suavidad en su espalda, abrió los ojos, sus ojos encontraron a unos zafiros. Dos sentimientos prevalecían sobre los otros- Estas preocupado y enfadado-le dijo-Lo siento-

-Es normal que este preocupado, lo estamos todos-

Tomoyo miro alrededor del cuarto, pero solo estaban ellos-¿Sakura?-

-Fue con Shaoran, están tratando de averiguar quién mas estaba en la fiesta y sobrevivió, tal vez logramos averiguar quién está detrás de todo esto. Has dormido por varias horas-

-Ya veo-

-Porque dijiste que estabas bien, si te encontrabas tan débil, hubiéramos esperado- su voz sonó dura, hasta para el mismo, pero estaba enfadado, con ella por ponerse en peligro, con el mismo por no darse cuenta de que ella estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

Tomoyo suspiro, entendía su preocupación y su enfado-El esperar no hubiera cambiado en mucho lo que ocurrió-sabia que sus próximas palabras lo enfadarían un poco más, pero también comprendería que no podía evitar no hacerlo-los tres olvidaron algo, no solo el libro de la luz emite sentimientos, también el de la oscuridad, y ya sabes que el odio consume mi energía, el resultado hubiera sido el mismo, sin importar que- acerco su mano hasta el rostro de él, en una suave caricia.-Tenía que hacerlo, lo sabes, además ya estoy bien-

Cerró los ojos, memorizando su toque, la calidez de su mano sobre su mejilla- Hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras en tu reino- Tomoyo sintió un dolor profundo por sus palabras, porque le decía eso, es que acaso, tan terrible le resultaba su compañía, escondió el dolor profundo en su corazón, él la miro-Si algo te ocurriera…

-Nada me sucederá Eriol- él deseaba que no hubiera venido porque no deseaba que corriera peligro, era tan típico de Eriol- Lo prometo-

-No puedes prometer algo como eso, y más si insistes en ponerte en situaciones peligrosas-

-Tomoyo Daidouji siempre cumple sus promesas-ella le dijo con una sonrisa-prometo que no me pasara nada-

Eriol suspiro, -hay veces en que eres muy exasperante y terca-.

-Lo sé-se sentó en la cama, ya se sentía bastante fuerte para levantarse-te acostumbraras- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Antes de que Eriol dijera algo más, Shaoran y Sakura entraron a la habitación. –El príncipe Darius, el hermano del rey Taxzu -les dijo Sakura-él es quien está detrás de todo

-El es un noble, se supone que su tarea es velar por el bienestar de los habitantes de su reino.-dijo Tomoyo – y me es difícil pensar en el, como la persona que está detrás de todo.

Sakura asintió-Lo sé, supongo que todos pensamos lo mismo, pero él fue el único sobreviviente. La noche que te desmayaste y salía del salón, el me intercepto en el camino, estaba interesado en lo que sucedía, no le explique nada, pues quería verte pronto, tan solo me disculpe por abandonar la fiesta y yo pensé que su interés era cortesía.-

-Nadie sospecho nada, nada de él revelaba que fuera tan cruel, para matar también a su propio hermano -Shaoran murmuro.- nos fue presentado, pero ninguno pensó siquiera que poseía magia, la oculto muy bien. Pero ahora ha desaparecido, el descubrir quien está detrás de todo no nos brinda ninguna pista sobre donde puede estar oculto-

- El ser el siguiente en la línea de sucesión le brinda ventaja-Eriol le dijo-con todos los gobernante del reino Avalon muertos, podría proponer unificarlos, y con la ayuda de los guerreros oscuros sin duda lo hubiera logrado, y podía extender su reinado a reinos aun fuera de Avalon. Aunque descubrir su identidad no nos dice donde encontrarlo, pero ahora otras personas saben quién es el culpable, ya no podrá actuar con doble moral, además ya no podrá engañarlos si lo intenta.-

-No necesitamos saber donde esta para quitarle la magia del libro oscuro, tan solo conocer dónde está el libro luz-Tomoyo les dijo- ahora sé lo que busco, me concentrare y tratare de encontrarlo-

-¿Te encuentras bien ya?- le pregunto Sakura-nos preocupaste mucho-

-Estoy bien y lamento haberlos preocupado a todos. Ahora debo intentar encontrar el libro de la luz. - Tomoyo se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación y cerro sus ojos.

Todos en la habitación la observaron con atención, midiendo su magia, pues no querían que Tomoyo se esforzará demasiado. Pasaron varios minutos, antes de que Tomoyo abriera los ojos.

-Lo encontré-le dijo con alegría-está en las ruinas celtas-

-Entonces mañana iremos, lo mejor es que todos descansemos hoy-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Eriol-dijo Shaoran-lo necesitamos.

S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S

El Castillo estaba en silencio, había un ambiente de tristeza en él, muchas personas habían muerto la noche anterior, por lo que no era de extrañar.

Apretó con fuerza lo que sostenía en la mano. No es el momento, pensó, pero ¿llegaría el momento ideal pronto?, no lo creía. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta al planear un futuro?, sus ojos ambarinos recorrieron el jardín posterior del castillo, era hermoso, el sitio ideal, quizás, las flores llenaban el lugar con su aroma, las estrellas y la luna, estaban en todo su esplendor. Ella llegaría pronto, su ángel, y tenía una decisión que tomar.

Apretó su mano contra su corazón, ¿Cuándo dejaras de latir?, pronto, dentro de algunos meses, o quizás unos cuantos años. Tal vez Sakura tenía razón, y encontrarían a alguien que pudiera sanarlo. Sakura le había dado esperanzas, había llenado de luz un futuro sombrío. Sakura quien lo amaba, su ángel, a quien amaba con cada partícula de su ser. El rostro de ella lleno su mente, recordó su sonrisa, su mirada. Y tomo una decisión, quería eso, quería la felicidad de tenerla a su lado, de sentir su amor, por el tiempo que quedara, hasta que el último aliento, saliera de sus labios.

Escuchó sus pasos, y sonrió.

Ella sonrió, cuando lo miro, camino hasta encontrarse a su lado y tomo asiento en la banca-Es hermoso este lugar.-murmuro ella.

El asintió- Lo es-

Ambos deberían estar descansando, mañana tendrían mucho que hacer, pero no había ningún lugar en el mundo, en el que deseara estar, más que allí, al lado de su amado Shaoran. Sus ojos se encontraron, se estremeció por la intensidad de la mirada de él, pero también sonrió, pues en sus ojos estaba reflejado el amor que sentía por ella.

-Te amo Sakura.-

Sakura iba a decir algo cuando él la interrumpió.-espera, hay algo que debo decirte, quiero que lo escuches.-

Sakura asintió. No es nada malo, se dijo algo preocupada, la voz de él sonó tan seria, que pensó que podrían ser malas noticias.

-No es nada malo-le dijo él, al notar la preocupación en sus ojos.

Sakura se tranquilizo, y dejo escapar el aire que sin darse cuenta había retenido en sus pulmones.

-He pasado por mucho, ambos lo hemos hechos.-tomo en sus manos las de ella-sabemos mucho acerca del sufrimiento, de perder a quienes nos importan. Desde hace mucho tiempo, he sabido que mi tiempo estaba contado, al principio habían esperanzas, quizás si encontraba a alguien que pudiera ayudarme podría tener la oportunidad de construir un futuro, luego mis padres murieron, las batalla llegaron, y mi búsqueda por encontrar quien pudiera sanar mi enfermedad terminaron, no me importaba que el tiempo que quedara fuera corto, el futuro parecía algo oscuro, días vacios y noches llenas de pesadillas-

Sakura, escucho la palabras de él, y sintió tristeza-no tiene porque ser así-le dijo interrumpiéndole.

Shaoran le sonrió.-Ahora lo sé, ahora sé lo que el futuro puede ser. Quería decirte lo que era mi vida antes de conocerse, te llamo mi ángel Sakura, porque me distes esperanzas, algo que añorar, la luz en mi oscuridad. No hay nada de ti que no ame. No sé cuánto tiempo me queda, pero estoy dispuesto a luchar por la oportunidad de vivir, porque quiero un futuro, quiero un futura contigo, por el tiempo que sea posible. No sé, si seré egoísta por desear que estés a mi lado, tal vez lo soy, dada mis circunstancia, y espero que me perdones, pero no hay nada en el mundo que deseo más, que compartir contigo cada segundo del resto de mi vida - Abrió lo que cajita que había estado sosteniendo entre sus manos- ¿Te casaras conmigo, mi dulce ángel?-

Las palabras de él, le provocaron tantas emociones, alegría, placer, y su amor por él las superaba a todas. El anillo era hermoso, el diamante, parecía tener un brillo especial.-oh Shaoran, no eres egoísta, no tengo nada que perdonarte, pues yo también deseo estar a tu lado, te lo prometí, estaré contigo siempre, te amo tanto, claro que me casare contigo.-

Shaoran saco el anillo, de la caja y se lo puso a Sakura-Te amo Sakura y lo hare por siempre, cada latido de mi corazón será por ti, te amare hasta que el último aliento salga de mis labios, no importa cuando. Te prometo que te hare feliz.-

La noche fue testigo, de un beso, en el que se expresaban su amor, un amor sincero que proviene del corazón y que lo puede todo.

SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE

-Este es el lugar- sus ojos amatistas recorrieron toda la construcción, varias columnas de piedra estaban alrededor, las ruinas celtas, eran el lugar más antiguo de todo Avalon, sus ojos regresaron a la entrada al pie de la montaña que indicaba el camino hacia el interior-Es adentro, puedo percibirlo.-

-Recuerden que no deben separase por ningún motivo-les dijo Eriol- y debemos permanecer alerta-

Shaoran saco su espada, tomo a Sakura con su otra mano-Estamos listos-le dijo a Eriol

Eriol asintió, y junto con Tomoyo comenzaron a caminar hacia el arco que marcaba la entrada. La oscuridad era densa, por lo que con un hechizo, aparecieron alrededor de los cuatros los que parecía pequeños soles.

Ninguno esperaba lo que ocurrirían cuando entraron al lugar, Tomoyo brillo con una intensa luz y luego desapareció

-Tomoyo-murmuro Sakura corriendo al lugar donde antes estaba su prima-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto con preocupación-No pudo haber sido un hechizo de Tomoyo, ella no sabe usar ese tipo de magia-

Eriol miro el lugar donde tan solo hace unos instantes había estado Tomoyo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo, un miedo paralizante, ha desaparecido, y no pude evitarlo, se decía, puede estar herida, se puso pálido al pensar en todas las posibilidades. Las palabras de Sakura, no penetraron a su mente hasta segundos después.- No se qué ocurrió-las palabras salieron mecánicamente de sus labios.

-Hubo un pequeño destello de magia antes de que desapareciera Tomoyo-les dijo Shaoran- y por lo que pude percibir no era maligna. Las ruinas celtas, son un lugar mágico por sí mismo, es probable que Tomoyo está más adelante donde este el libro de la luz sana y salva.-

-¿Lo crees?-Sakura lo miro con esperanza

-No debemos perder la esperanza-le dijo Shaoran, su mirada se centro en el hombre de ojos zafiros, miro la tensión de su cuerpo y la palidez de su rostro-Ella estará bien Eriol, debemos seguir adelante y tratar de encontrarla-

Eriol asintió en dirección a Shaoran y comenzó a caminar. Prometiste que estarás bien Tomoyo, le dijo mentalmente, espero que cumplas tu promesa.

SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE - SS&TE

El eco de sus pasos les decía que pronto entrarían a una estancia amplia, y no se equivocaron. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar, había columnas de piedra y las paredes eran del mismo material. Un techo abovedado estaba sobre ella, y un piso rustico, bajo sus pies. Y entonces lo recordó, el color abandono su rostro al recordar el lugar en el que había visto la muerte de Shaoran y Eriol-Debemos salir de aquí.-les dijo, su voz sonó apagada y llena de aflicción.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

Sakura miro a Shaoran, -lo explicare después, ahora tan solo escúchenme es importante que salgamos de aquí-

Eriol y Shaoran asintieron, y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, ella iba con ellos, solo unos dos metros los separaba de la entrada, cuando ocurrió lo que Sakura temía.

La sombra negra de sus sueños apareció frente a ellos. La voz de la figura inundo la instancia-No saldrán de aquí-

Los tres fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para forman un campo de fuerza y protegerse del ataque de la sombra.

Varios guerreros oscuros los rodearon.

Eriol saco su espada, Shaoran ya tenía la suya en la mano. El primer choque de espadas ocurrió, y la batalla comenzó.

CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD

Tomoyo corría por los pasillos oscuros, sabía que ellos estaban más adelante, pero estaba preocupada pues sabía que Darius estaba allí y varios guerreros oscuros, logro percibirlos, antes de que cerrara sus poderes y evitar que su energía se debilitara por el odio. -Por favor resistan-murmuro a la oscuridad, sus manos apretaban el libro fuertemente contra su pecho.

El libro era especial, sus páginas estaban en blanco, pero podía ver lo hechizos que habían en el, al menos los que el libro le decía, las palabras de los hechizos simplemente aparecían en su mente, y en él estaba el hechizo que derrotaría a Darius…

CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD

Sakura, esquivo la espada de uno de los guerreros oscuros y con el mismo movimiento lanzo una esfera de energía que evaporo a su enemigo. Se preocupo al ver que aun había muchos otros guerreros oscuros, a pesar de que los derrotaban, Darius convocaba más.

Sakura giro su mirada y encontró la figura de Shaoran quien luchaba también con los guerreros oscuros, sus movimiento eran rápidos usaba su espada con la misma eficacia que usaba la magia. La fama de ser un buen mago, pero aun ser un mejor guerrero, no eran inventos, el cumplía la leyenda de que el legendario guerrero del reino Yanus era letal con una espada en la mano.

No mas lejos de ahí Eriol luchaba con Darius, su mirada esmeralda encontró al hombre de ojos zafiros unos instantes antes de regresar su atención a su propia lucha y eliminar otro guerrero oscuro. Los guerreros oscuros eran enemigos cuya fortaleza radicaba más en el número que en su propia fortaleza individual, al menos así era para magos con los niveles de ellos, pero no era el caso de Darius, y por lo que pudo observar la lucha estaba afectando a Eriol, se le notaba agotado.

Eriol esquivo otro ataque, su rostro no perdió la concentración en la batalla, pero no pudo dejar de pensar, que esta vez había estado más cerca, su magia se agotaba, estaba usando grandes cantidades para bloquear los ataque de Darius.

-Te acercas a tu límite, ¿no es así Hiraguizawa?-la voz estaba llena de burla- no eres tan fuerte como crees.-

-Mi límite no esta tan cerca como quieres creer-le contesto Eriol, lanzando un poderoso ataque, este no hizo daño a su enemigo, pero su rostro no revelo nada, frio, así debería mantenerse en la batalla, pero su determinación bacilo con las próximas palabras de su enemigo.-

-Tus padres también pensaron que eran fuertes, pero no era así, al final rogaron sabes, rogaron por ti, fue fácil matarlos.-

El control que Eriol mantenía sobre sus emociones comenzó a romperse-¡Cállate!-lanzo un hechizo contra su enemigo, pero este no represento ningún riesgo para su enemigo, quien lo disolvió en el aire

Shaoran había estado observando a Eriol, estaba lo suficientemente cerca, para escuchar la conversación entre Darius y Eriol- No lo escuches Eriol, no dejes que te quite el control y la ira te domine-le grito Shaoran-Solo conseguirás ser un blanco más fácil-

Las palabras de Shaoran llegaron hasta él, y el control que había perdido comenzó a regresar a él, pero las próximas palabras de su enemigo lo desequilibraron por completo –Matar a tus padres fue fácil, pero aun fue más fácil, matar a esa princesa de ojos amatistas, la mate con mis propias manos, apreté su cuello, hasta que su último aliento salió por sus labios-

-¡No!- Se lanzo con fuerzas contra Darius, el maldito había matado a su Tomoyo, lanzo un hechizo, luego se transporto y apareció al lado de su enemigo, fue rápido, pero Darius lo fue aún más, esquivo el ataque y logro herirlo en el hombro derecho, sintió el dolor físico, pero no se comparaba con el dolor en su corazón, su Tomoyo, ya no estaba en este mundo.

-¡Eriol!-le grito Shaoran, formo un campo alrededor de su amigo, y luego con otro hechizo fue hasta su lado y lo alejo de Darius.- Escúchame Eriol, Tomoyo está bien, piénsalo, compartes un vinculo con ella, no crees que sabrías si algo le hubiera ocurrido, piensa en eso, Darius conoce cada una de nuestras debilidades sean físicas o emocionales, y no se refrenara al usarlas. No hagan caso de sus palabras.-

Sakura observo a Eriol, su rostro se miraba atormentado-Tomoyo está bien, yo lo siento así-

Eriol escucho las palabras de Shaoran y Sakura. -Lamento haberme perdido así en medio de la batalla.-el también sentía que Tomoyo estaba bien, pues Shaoran tenía razón, había un vinculo con Tomoyo, sabía que su corazón no estaría latiendo como lo hacía si ella hubiera muerto, lo hubiera sentido muy dentro de sí, su corazón rompiéndose

-No tienes porque hacerlo, fue lo normal, solo que la próxima vez, no preste atención a sus palabras.-le dijo Shaoran. Concentro su magia y logro destruir a los últimos cinco guerreros oscuros

Los recuerdos de su premonición, vinieron a su mente, debía advertir a Eriol, pues si lo que soñó se cumplía Eriol moriría por salvar a Tomoyo.-Yo vi esta batalla en mis sueños, en algún momento de esta Tomoyo aparecerá por la puerta, y debes actuar rápido, pues Darius se dará cuenta, y lanzara un ataque contra ella, no trates de formar un campo de fuerza alrededor vuestro, pues no resistiría, vi que morías.-

– No te preocupes, no dejare que nada le pase- Eriol le dijo

Shaoran miro a su amigo-Sakura lo sabe, lo que ella tampoco quiere es que algo te pase a ti-

-Gracias- hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía a su alrededor personas a quienes le importaba, pero ya no estaba solo, se dijo, no lo había estado desde su encuentro con Tomoyo-pensare en algo, no se preocupen.-

-No ha convocado a más-murmuro Sakura al observar que ya no habían mas guerreros oscuros, nuevamente solo ellos cuatro se encontraban en el lugar.

-Convocar mas guerreros oscuros debilita su magia-su hombro sangraba bastante, si seguía perdiendo tanta sangre se pondrían débil, y no podía permitírselo, no tenia poderes de sanador, pero había otra forma de parar la hemorragia-Maldición-murmuro, el dolor de la herida al quemarse le recorrió el cuerpo, su rostro perdió el color, se había cauterizado la herida, con eso debería dejar de sangrar.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Shaoran

-Lo suficiente para seguir luchando-le contesto Eriol.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Sakura, sus ojos al igual que el de los dos hombres a su lado se encontraba fija en la figura de Darius.

-Un ataque desde distintos puntos- Eriol le dijo

Sakura y Shaoran asintieron, concentraron su magia, al igual que Eriol.

Los hechizos golpearon a Darius desde tres puntos distintos, pero aun así, no hicieron daño alguno.

-Tontos, mi magia es más poderosas que la vuestra, sus débiles ataques no logran hacerme daño-

Sakura se estremeció, era verdad, sus hechizos no habían logrado dañarlos. El contraataque vino rápido y poderoso, logró formar un campo de fuerza justo a tiempo, para que el hechizo que le habían lanzado chocara contra este, pero su alivio duro poco, escucho el ruido que hace el metal al chocar contra el suelo, y miro hacia Shaoran.

Pudo ver el hechizo que se dirigía hacia él, formo la primeras palabras del hechizo para formar un campo de fuerza que lo protegiera, pero el dolor llego a su pecho, dejándolo sin aire y robándole la concentración, ¡no!, grito en su interior con indignación, no ahora, no cuando necesitaba toda su magia y fuerza, su enfermedad lo dejaba vulnerable, logro levantar su espada, y bloqueo parte de hechizo, pero la fuerza de este lo lanzo contra la pared, el aire salió con fuerza de sus pulmones, y el dolor fue fuerte, la espada que sostenía en sus manos, cayó al suelo, en un ruido sordo, escucho su nombre de los labios de Sakura, mientras caía sin fuerzas al suelo.

Eriol tiro una sucesión de ataque a Darius, tratando de que centrare su atención en él, la figura sin protección de Shaoran, se convertirían en el blanco perfecto para alguien como él, no necesito decirle a Sakura que fuera por él, esta ya había usado su magia he ido rápidamente al lado de Shaoran.

-Shaoran- lo llamo, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, formo un campo de fuerza alrededor de ambos, le dio vuelta a su cuerpo con cuidado-Shaoran-lo llamo nuevamente, sus ojos estaban cerrados, la preocupación recorría su cuerpo, al pensar en el daño que el hechizo le había ocasionado.

Eriol continuaba atacando, escuchaba los sonidos de la batalla, pero su atención se encontraba centrada en el hombre que estaba acostado a su lado. Lo llamo suavemente, mientras sus ojos esmeraldas recorrían su cuerpo, tratando de encontrar heridas visibles, se tranquilizo un poco al notar que no había ninguna herida, pero aun no recuperaba la conciencia, cuando la desesperación amenazaba con abrumarla, vio que sus ojos se abrían y respiro con alivio-Estaba tan preocupada, ¿estás bien?-

Shaoran observo la preocupación en su rostro, y como muchas otras veces maldijo su destino. Se sentó lentamente, una mano sobre su pecho el dolor aun no lo abandonaba, y su cuerpo se encontraba débil, maldita enfermedad, murmuro para sí-Estoy bien, me descuide un poco, no fui lo suficiente rápido para formar un campo de fuerza-le dijo a Sakura, quito la mano que sostenía contra su pecho. Lamento tener que mentirle, pero no quería preocuparla más, al decirle que su enfermedad lo atacaba -Eriol necesita nuestra ayuda- necesitaba hacer lo máximo que pudiera pronto, el dolor de su pecho aumentaba cada instante, muy pronto se encontraría tan débil que no sería capaz de luchar.

Sakura que se encontraba a su lado asintió, observo que Shaoran, parecía ya recuperado.

Los minutos pasaron y la lucha continuaba, fue en ese momento cuando los temores de Sakura se cumplieron, su premonición, la que consideraba su pesadilla se hizo realidad, todo sucedió tan rápido…

Darius lanzo un ataque contra ella, logro formar un campo que la protegiera con el ataque, pero sus magia se debilito bastante por ello, las dudas comenzaron a crecer, no podremos derrotarlo, nos encontramos bastante débiles, y el aun tiene mucho poder, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando vio que Shaoran caía de rodillas, Darius se dio cuenta de esto, y dirigió su atención hacia él, "!no!", se dijo Sakura, no dejaría que su premonición se hiciera realidad, por lo que uso su magia. Un campo de fuerza no sería suficiente, para detener el ataque pues lo vio en su premonición, por lo que se transporto al lado de Shaoran y tocándolo se transporto hacia otro lado.

La necesidad de poner la mano sobre su pecho, era cada vez más fuerte, sus vista comenzaba a fallar, mi tiempo se termina, pensó con angustia, aunque se esforzaba, estaba siendo una carga, si Sakura no hubiera intervenido, estaría muerto. Escucho su voz preguntándole si está bien, iba a contestarla, cuando una inflexión de su estomago le advirtió, la sangre salió por su boca, y formo una mancha sobre el suelo.

Su corazón se hundió al ver lo que pasaba con Shaoran, su enfermedad-tienes un ataque, ¿no es así?-

Shaoran se puso de pie, y miro con tristeza a Sakura-Si, lo siento Sakura, estoy siendo una carga para ambos-

Sakura negó-No digas eso, yo…

Sus palabras se interrumpieron, al observar la figura que entraba por la puerta, y todo sucedió como en su sueño, Darius se dio cuenta de esto y lanzo un ataque contra ella, pero Eriol ya se había transportado a su lado, y tocándola, se trasporto fuera de la trayectoria del ataque, suspiro con alivio, pues no termino como en sus sueños.

Darius alejo su atención de Tomoyo y Eriol, y lanzo un ataque contra ellos. No esperaron lo complejo de un ataque, que al principio pensaron era igual a los otros, múltiples cristales se dirigieron hacia ellos, no hubo más tiempo de formar más que un campo alrededor de ambos, los cristales se rompieron contra el campo. La magia de ambos había logrado crear un campo lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo y Sakura suspiro con alegría al ver que había funcionado. El campo se disolvió al lograr su objetivo, pero Sakura supo que algo iba mal cuando Darius formo una cruel sonrisa, hacia ambos, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Shaoran la envolvió en sus brazos, en el mismo instante que varios cristales lo atacaron pero desde su espalda, sintió el cuerpo de Shaoran sacudirse contra el suyo, y la humedad de la sangre atravesar su ropa. -¡No!-Su grito contenía el dolor al ver que la vida de los ojos de Shaoran se apagaba.

Por un momento la claridad del lugar la segó, después de los pasillos oscuros que había recorrido, sus ojos no se encontraban preparados para la luz, pero luego su corazón se paralizo al ver los cristales dirigirse contra ella, pero luego lo sintió a él, sintió su toque y se encontró a salvo, en el otro lado del salón. Las palabras comenzaron a venir a su mente, y las palabras salieron de sus labios, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el ataque que Darius, lanzo contra su prima. El hechizo llego a su fin – Lo mantendrá contenido por unos instantes-le dijo a Eriol. Su mirada se encontró con una escena que le trajo infinita tristeza, Sakura y Shaoran, la sangre salía del cuerpo de este último, está muriendo, pensó y rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellos. Darius permanecía congelado en la mitad del cuarto, dándoles un poco de tiempo.

Se arrodillo a la par de la pareja, Eriol se encontraba de pie a su lado- no dejare que muera Sakura, te lo prometo-las lagrimas caían de los ojos esmeraldas de su prima. Cerró los ojos, y se concentro en el hombre, tenía muchas heridas, pero no era tarde aun, podía salvarlo, fue curando las heridas, cerrándolas una por una, hasta que la sangre ya no escaba de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y miro a su prima, y sintió dolor, al tener que pronunciar las siguientes palabras,-he curado su heridas, pero su corazón se encuentra débil, no creo que resista mucho más tiempo-lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, uniéndose al dolor de su prima-lo siento Sakura-

Escucho las palabras de Tomoyo, pero se negaba aceptarlas, miro a Shaoran con infinita tristeza-No me dejes Shaoran, lucha con todas tus fuerzas-sus manos sostenían las de él, apretándolas contra su pecho-te amo, siente mi corazón latir, está lleno de amor por ti, al igual que se que el tuyo está lleno de amor por mi.-

Las palabras de Sakura, la conmovieron, "no es justo que dos personas que se amen tanto tengan que separase", pensó, y entonces lo sintió, otro hechizo apareció en su mente, y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Sakura, hay una forma de salvarlo, el libro de la luz me mostro un hechizo- ahora entendía las palabras que antes no supo comprender "dos almas unidas, un corazón latiendo al mismo tiempo" –puedo unir tu vida a la de Shaoran, tu corazón al de el-

-¿Funcionara?- las esperanzas crecían en su interior

-el hechizo solo tiene un requisito, un amor tan grande que puede vencer a la muerte, y sé que ustedes lo sienten-

Sakura sonrió.-si, lo sentimos-

Tomoyo también sonrió-Necesito tu mano y la de Shaoran, necesitamos darnos prisa, el hechizo de contención contra Darius se romperá pronto-

La mano de Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban entre las suyas, cerró los ojos y dejo que las palabras del hechizo salieran de sus labios.

Sakura miraba con atención a Shaoran. La última palabra del hechizo fue dicha y vio los ojos de Shaoran encontrar los suyos, más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero esta vez las lágrimas eran de felicidad. Shaoran se sentó y Sakura se abrazo a él-Estas bien,-dijo mientras lo apretaba contra su cuerpo-te amo tanto

Shaoran sonrió-Yo también te amo Sakura-fue después de esto cuando lo sintió, el dolor de su pecho había desaparecido, su corazón latía con fuerza, al mismo ritmo que el de la mujer que abrazaba y amaba, su ángel. Shaoran miro a Tomoyo-¿cómo?-

-El libro de la Luz, contiene muchos hechizos, ahora tu y Sakura están unidos, tu corazón latera hasta que el de Sakura deje de latir-

Shaoran cerró los ojos, y la felicidad inundo su ser al escuchar las palabras de Tomoyo, tenía toda una vida que compartir con su ángel-Gracias- le dijo a Tomoyo.

-Me alegro que todo haya resultado bien.-miro a la figura que se encontraba congela en mitad de la habitación-es momento de terminar esto, hay un hechizo para romper la conexión que une a Darius con el libro de la oscuridad, y debe ser dicho por el mago que siente, por un descendiente de Clow y por dos almas unidas, con un corazón latiendo al mismo ritmo. –

-No existen las coincidencias-murmuro Eriol, cuando escucho las palabras de Tomoyo y la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¿Cuál es el hechizo?-pregunto Sakura

Tomoyo se los dijo, luego de lo cual, todos los repitieron y con la última palabra, la nube densa que parecía rodear a Darius desapareció y este cayó al suelo.

Darius trato de realizar un hechizo para desaparecer, pero su magia era tan poca que no lo pudo conseguir.

Eriol, pudo leer sus intenciones.-No puedes escapar-le dijo acercándose al hombre tirado sobre el suelo. Se ha roto la conexión que tenías con el libro oscuro, y tu magia se encuentra a un nivel tan bajo que casi no se detecta, por lo que no podrás realizar ningún hechizo-

-Malditos-sus ojos observaron a las personas del cuarto, pero luego se centraron el hombre de fríos y letales ojos zafiros.

Sus ojos se concentraron en Darius, estaba tan cerca de cumplir con su venganza. Su espada se encontraban en su mano-Mereces sufrir por lo que has hecho.- con un rápido movimiento enterró su espada en la pierna derecha de este.-Luego morirás-

El grito de dolor resonó en toda la habitación. El temor empezó a invadir a Darius, no había piedad en el rostro de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-No intervengan.-les dijo Eriol a los demás, pues estos se acercaban hacia él. Formo un campo de fuerza alrededor suyo y de Darius, no dejarían que nadie interviniera en su venganza.

Escucho las peticiones de Shaoran y Sakura, levanto su espada, su objetivo el brazo izquierdo de Darius, entonces la escucho.

-Eriol mírame-le llamo Tomoyo. Su corazón lloraba por lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía que evitar… que detener a Eriol, no porque Darius no lo mereciera, lo hacía, eso y muchas otras cosas más, había provocado tantas muertes y dolor, pero eso no era justicia, no era correcto. El matar a Darius marcaria ha Eriol de tal forma que no habría vuelta atrás, su alma se perdería y se marchitaría por ello.-No hagas esto-sus ojos encontraron los zafiros, no había ninguna calidez en ello, solo odio.

-Ya te lo dije Tomoyo, no tengo futuro-

Él dejo de verla, y su mirada amatista se concentro nuevamente en la figura recostada en el suelo, la sangre salía de la herida que Eriol le había hecho, y este se proponía causarle otra. Debía evitar que Eriol cometiera ese asesinato, no dejaría que la oscuridad ganara su alma, si tan solo pudiera llegar hasta él, pero el campo de fuerza se lo impedía, sus manos chocaron contra este, aplicaba toda la fuerza que poseía, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al ver que no era suficiente.

Sakura se acerco hacia Tomoyo, para separarla del campo de fuerza y evitar que se siguiera haciendo daño. –No sigas-le pidió Sakura-te estás lastimando, y él, parece haber tomado su decisión-

-Debo evitarlo-les dijo Tomoyo- si lo asesina, su corazón terminara marchitándose, su alma se llenará de oscuridad, no quiero que eso suceda-

A pesar del dolor en sus manos, continuo golpeando el campo de fuerza-Eriol- lo llamó, pero este no la miro. Cuando pensaba que ya no había esperanzas, un hechizo apareció en su mente, el libro de la luz, se lo proporciono, y al pronunciarlo, atravesó el campo de fuerza y corrió hacia Eriol.

Sus ojos zafiros volvieron a la figura de Darius, y empezó a bajar su espada, pero no llego a herir al hombre, pues unas manos envolvieron las suyas.

-Detente por favor-le rogo Tomoyo-No sigas-

Su mirada bajo, hasta el lugar donde Tomoyo sostenía, sus manos. Había sangre, no de él, ni del hombre al que pretendía asesinar, sino de Tomoyo.-Te has lastimado-le dijo-¿Por qué lo has hecho Tomoyo?-

Ella lo miro-No quiero que pierdas lo bueno que aún queda en ti Eriol, te amo tanto para permitir que eso suceda- tomo con mas fuerzas su manos entre las suyas-mis manos están lastimadas, si, pero no importa si consigo que te detengas.-

-Él es el culpable de que mis padres y muchas otras personas hayan muertos, merece morir.-

-Lo merece, pero no depende de nosotros-sus ojos se encontraban fijos en los de él.-no busques venganza, entreguemos a Darius a la justica, permanecerá encerrado por siempre, pagará lo que ha hecho-

-Yo…

-Te amo Eriol y quiero la oportunidad de construir un futuro contigo-Imágenes de ambos compartiendo su vida se formaron en su mente. Construirían una vida llena de amor, alegrías y risa, formarían una familia, y serian felices-por favor, no le des la espalda a una vida llena de alegría, risas. Quiero todo Eriol, un esposo cariñoso, que me ame como yo lo amo, una vida feliz, niños, quizás tres o cuatro, o es que ¿No me amas lo suficiente, como para olvidar el odio y tratar de ser feliz a mi lado?-

Las palabras de Tomoyo llegaron a su corazón, derritiendo y derribando el hielo y las murallas, que había alrededor de su corazón. Sus palabras le llevaron imágenes de esa vida que ella le pedía. Tomoyo a su lado, amándolo, brindándole su amor. Tomoyo con una niña o quizás un niño en sus brazos, un hijo de ambos. Se imagino los días llenos de la sonrisa de Tomoyo, de la calidez de sus ojos. Y lo quiso, se dio cuenta de que nada era más importante que ella y el amor que sentía. La espada se deslizo de sus manos.

-Perdóname Tomoyo, me encontraba tan cerrado en el odio, que no di cabida a nada mas.-sus brazos la envolvieron- y te amo Tomoyo, a pesar de que me negué a aceptarlo, te amo, como nunca pensé sería posible amar, te ame desde el instante en que te vi. Sé que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, pero te quiero a mi lado, eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz-

Tomoyo sonrió, la alegría llenando cada rincón de su corazón al escuchar las palabras de él.- Te amo, Eriol, claro que eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí, tú también eres lo que necesito para ser feliz.-

Eriol se separo de ella, y la beso. Fue un beso en el que se expresaron su amor y las esperanzas para el futuro.

Rompió el campo de fuerza que antes había formado, y miro al hombre que se encontraba en el suelo. Fue entonces que este comenzó a desvanecerse.

Darius contemplo como su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer-¿Qué me sucede?-la voz y sus ojos denotaban terror-¿Qué han hecho?-

-Nosotros nada-fue Tomoyo las que le contesto, el libros de la luz, le había mostrado el porqué de lo que sucedía-La conexión que tenia con el libro de la oscuridad era fuerte, dada la cantidad de personas que asesino, cuando se rompió la conexión, el libro de la oscuridad tomo todo para sí, así que ahora morirá, no hay nada que puede evitarlo, se busco su propia muerte a través de sus actos.-

Finalmente la figura de Darius desapareció.

-Todo ha terminado- murmuro Sakura, y sintiendo la mano de Shaoran envolver la suya, y el agradable peso del anillo que este le había dado, se dio cuenta de que la batalla había terminado, pero este momento era el inicio de una nueva vida, una feliz…

**Epilogo**

S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S - S&S

El collar, era lo último que le faltaba para estar lista. Se examino con cuidado en el espejo, y se dijo que se miraba bien. Estaba por darse vuelta, cuando unos brazos envolvieron su cintura. En el espejo pudo observan bien el rostro del hombre, sus ojos ambarinos, la miraban con amor.

-Te ves hermosa, mi ángel-el sonrío-aunque siempre lo estas.-

Ella también sonrío, y se dio vuelta para observar, al hombre. Este vestía con un traje negro, y aunque su opinión no era objetiva, pues lo amaba, diría que también se miraba bien-tu también te ves bien-

El la acerco más a su cuerpo-¿cuán bien?-

Ella rio con alegría por la broma, luego lo miro a los ojos-Muy bien-envolvió su brazos alrededor de su cuello, y lo acerco, hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Lo que parecía ser una pequeña batalla, enfrente de la puerta de su habitación, los separo, la mirada de ambos se dirigió hacia el lugar. Shaoran rio-Parece que los terremotos, se acercan-

Sakura rio, Nadeshiko y Xian, entraron por la puerta. Eran Gemelos, pero no lo parecía, ambos tenían características distintas, la pequeña Nadeshiko tenía el mismo color de pelo que su padre y sus ojos también eran ambarinos, mientras que el pequeño Xian, tenia ojos esmeraldas y cabello castaño; aunque en la personalidad ambos eran muy parecidos.- Nadeshiko, Xian-los reprendió Sakura-no deben hacer tanto escándalo, despertaran a Liam-los miro un minutos y luego les sonrió-Vengan denme un abrazo y un beso-

Los niños se acercaron a ella.-Los quiero mucho-les dijo

-Yo también te quiero mami.-le contestaron dos voces al mismo tiempo. Sakura sonrió, ambos tenían la costumbre de hablar al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran sincronizados.

Ella se separo de ambos, los niños corrieron hacia su padre, brindándole un abrazo también.

-Su madre tiene razón-les dijo Shaoran a Nadeshiko y Xian - ya tienen seis años y un hermanito menor, tienen que comportarse bien, ahora son hermanos mayores.-

Los dos niños asintieron -Lo haremos papa-dijeron ambos-lo prometemos.-

Sakura se acerco a la cuna de Liam, este dormía plácidamente en su cuna. Liam tenía apenas dos meses, y se parecía mucho a Shaoran, mismo cabello y color de ojos.

Shaoran miro a Sakura con una sonrisa.

Sakura miro a sus hijos-supongo que querían venir a ver a Liam- Nadeshiko y Xian, asintieron.-Esta bien, pero sin hacer ruido.-estos asintieron y se acercaron de puntillas a la cuna de su hermano, les encantaba observarlo, a veces discutían, sobre quien le enseñarían tal cosa, desde atarse las agujetas del zapato a andar en bicicleta.

Sakura regreso al lado de Shaoran, y este la abrazo, ambos observaron a sus tres hijos. La escena era hermosa, lástima que no podían quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo, muchas personas abajo esperaban ver al pequeño Liam, era su presentación como príncipe de Avalon. Lo que antes fueron tres reinos: Cristal, Yanus y Overlot, se habían convertido en un solo, el reino de Avalon, que era gobernado por el Rey Shaoran Li y la Reina Sakura Li, y todos los habitantes del reino se encontraban contentos, pues lo reyes gobernaban con Justicia y bondad. La paz y armonía prevalecía en cada rincón del reino.

-nos esperan abajo-le dijo Shaoran a Sakura

Ella asintió-Lo sé-cerro sus ojos, los brazos de Shaoran la envolvían-bajaremos en un rato, aunque no quisiera, no hay mejor lugar que estar entre tus brazos-ella se giro para observarlo-Te amo Shaoran.-

El sonrió feliz-Y yo a ti Sakura, te amo mi dulce ángel- La felicidad recorría todo su cuerpo, durante los últimos diez años, había sido inmensamente feliz, y aun quedaban muchos años más, en el que estaría con Sakura y sus hijos-y te prometo que te abrasare mucho durante la noche, para que no extrañes estar entre mis brazos, además a mí también me encanta que estés en ellos.-

Minutos después, todos bajaron, y Shaoran cumplió su promesa, la abrazo mucho y también le susurro muchas veces cuanto la amaba y lo feliz que era, y Sakura sonreía pues también ella era muy feliz

T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E - T&E

Con esfuerzo, pero muchas esperanzas, reconstruyeron la academia de magia Hiraguizawa. Esta funcionaba perfectamente, y siempre ostentaba el titulo como la mejor academia de magia. Los pasillos se encontraban llenos de movimientos, chicos que iban de un salón a otro para su próxima clase, o maestros que habían terminados su labores, y se dirigían a tomar un descanso. El año escolar comenzaba, todos estaban llenos de energía. Correspondió a varios saludos mientras se dirigía a la oficina del director.

Las risas la recibieron al abrir las puertas, y ella sonrió también al observar a su familia. Edward sus hijo de ocho años, realiza un hechizo de luces, estas giraban alrededor de su mano, cambiando de colores, la pequeña Carol de cuatro años, estaba sentada en las rodillas de su padre, mientras reía observando a su hermano.

Los tres se dieron cuenta de su presencia, Edward corrió a su lado-Mama lo has visto- Edward era igual a su padre ojos zafiros, pelo negro, pero el parecido no se acababa en lo físico, tenía también mucho de la personalidad de Eriol, su fortaleza, su deseo de proteger siempre.

Ella le sonrió,-si, has progresado mucho Edward- se agacho hasta abrazar a su hijo-estoy orgullosa de ti y te quiero mucho-

Edward sonrió-yo también mamá- su madre y su padre se lo decían a diario.

La pequeña Carol, se bajo de las rodillas de su padre y corrió hasta su madre, Tomoyo la tomo en brazos y le dio un beso. –mamá, papá dice que ya pronto me enseñare unos hechizos-Tomoyo sonrió al comprender la excitación de su hija, a esta le fascinaba la magia. Observo a su esposo, sin duda Carol, lo había convencido de que le enseñara algún hechizo a su corta edad, y es que Eriol, parecía no tener modo de negar algo a su hija, donde Edward era parecido a su padre, Carol, lo era con ella, tenían el mismo pelo, el color de los ojos, una alegría inagotable por la vida, y sensibilidad para quienes la rodeaban.

-Eres un blando, sabes-

Eriol se acerco a Tomoyo-Que puedo decir-una sonrisa se formo en sus labios-me es difícil negarle algo, al igual que a su madre.-toco con amor la mejilla de Tomoyo, habían pasado diez maravillosos años desde que la conoció, y aun cuando no había querido aceptarlo, sabía que la había amado desde el instante en que la vio, se acerco a ella y la beso.

Tomoyo sonrió a Eriol, el había cambiado mucho en todos estos años, sus tristeza, la culpa, el odio, el peso en su corazón había ido desapareciendo durante todos estos años, ahora tenía ante sí a un hombre cariñoso y que reía con facilidad.

Carol y Edward jugaban en una esquina de la habitación.

-Tengo un regalo para ti-le dijo él con una sonrisa. Saco de su bolsa un pequeño regalo.-Feliz 10 aniversarios, esposa mía-

Tomoyo sonrió-Gracias.- abrió la caja, en ella se observaba una hermosa pulsera, las amatistas y los zafiros formaban una combinación muy hermosa- es hermosa, me encanta-le dio el que ella tenía preparado-ten este, el primero-

-¿primero, eh?-lo desenvolvió con cuidado, era el libro que quería, una edición antigua de un clásico

-Gracias, es perfecto-

Tomoyo le sonrió-Para el segundo regalo tendrás que esperar un poco, pero te iré adelantando de que se trata- paso su manos alrededor de su cuello.

-ummh, ¿de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?-

-Aproximadamente siete meses-

Eriol se quedo un momento procesando lo que Tomoyo acababa de decir, creía creer de que se trataba-¿estás embarazada?-

Tomoyo asintió. La sonrisa se Eriol se amplio-Me haces tan feliz Tomoyo.-la beso rápidamente-te amo tanto, y siempre lo hare-

-Yo también te amo Eriol y lo hare por siempre, y he sido muy feliz a tu lado. –Tomoyo apoyo su cabeza contra Eriol, mientras este la abrazaba, disfrutando cuan perfecto el momento era.


End file.
